Becoming human
by djem90
Summary: Rating:- M Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara Warning:- Izaya, blood, violence and yaoi Summary:- Shizuo didn't want to be a monster anymore, he didn't want his ridiculous strength, he just wanted to be a normal human. Izuo.
1. Monster

Title:- Becoming human

Rating:- M

Disclaimer:- I don't own Durarara

Warning:- Izaya, blood, violence and yaoi

Summary:- Shizuo didn't want to be a monster anymore, he didn't want his ridiculous strength, he just wanted to be a normal human. Izuo.

**Monster**

**Shizuo**

He knew what he was. A monster. Someone who couldn't control his temper. He hated himself for it. Every time, he used violence, every time he hurt someone because he couldn't control himself. He was used to people calling him a monster, used to people running from him scared. He hated it. Why couldn't he just be normal? Why did he have this 'adrenaline strength' as Shinra called it.

He knew when it had started. He had been a kid and his little brother, had tried to eat his pudding. He didn't remember lifting the fridge above his head, but he did remember the extreme pain that shot through him as his bones broke and the guilt of trying to kill his little brother over a pudding, once he had calmed down.

Kasuka forgave him and kept watch over him,with his usual expressionless face. But Shizuo had a short temper and as he continuously used his strength and ended up in hospital again and again, he got stronger. He was able to lift heavier things, without the pain or anything breaking. But that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want his strength. He didn't want to be violent.

It wasn't just Kasuka he felt guilty about, there was the nice lady in the shop. The one who always smiled and spoke to him. The one that treated him like a normal kid. He had only tried to help her, he knew he could stop the burglars and she would smile at him again. Instead he nearly brought the whole shop down. He could see the woman inside laying down. He had hurt her. He had tried to use his strength to help and he had hurt her.

Eventually he made friends with Tom. Tom wasn't scared of him, so Shizuo was happy he finally had a friend. It was Tom's idea that he dye his hair blond. It would mark him as a delinquent, so no one would piss him off, unless they had a death wish. It worked fine and for a short while Shizuo was okay, not having to use his strength.

That worked up until high school, when Shinra had introduced him to Izaya. Shizuo had agreed reluctantly, he hoped it wouldn't be another person that was scared of him. He waited with Shinra until, he was surrounded by teens. Shizuo lost his temper, throwing each one across the field. When he finally calmed down and realized what he had done, he heard clapping. Shizuo turned to the new teen sitting on the bleachers near Shinra.

The teen in front of him wasn't scared. He looked cocky and confident sitting there clapping. Shizuo took in his black hair and red eyes, immediately he felt an ache in his chest. Shizuo cursed himself inwardly. He felt affection towards him. He already liked him and he didn't know his name. The black haired teen was shorter than him and a lot thinner. Shizuo dreaded getting anywhere near him, he could see the teen in hospital, he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Shizuo looked the teen over, feeling the raven haired one do the same. "This is Orihara Izaya from my middle school." Izaya. That was the name of his new crush. He listened as Shinra said Izaya was a horrible person. "You're so mean, Shinra." Izaya turned away from him, so he didn't see the light blush across Shizuo's face. This was bad. If he got anywhere near Shizuo, he would get hurt. "I don't like him." Better to end things quickly. "Huh?"Both teens turned back to him. "Oh? That's too bad. I think I could have some fun with you." Damn Shizuo, get your head out of the gutter. "Shut up." Was he blushing? "Don't say that, Shizu-chan." Shizuo snapped aiming a punch at Izaya's head. Another thing to feel guilty about.

To his surprise Izaya dodged, leaving him to smash the bench instead. As he turned, Izaya was there . Shizuo winced backing away and looked down at his torn shirt, there was a line of blood across his chest. He looked up at Izaya, who was smirking at him and pointing a knife at him. Shizuo felt his anger overflow and the next moment he was chasing after Izaya. Izaya was his equal, someone he could hurt, but Izaya could hurt him as well.

Shizuo never admitted his feelings for the other teen. Instead he pretended he hated Izaya, since the raven hated him. He knew it was Izaya who was sending the gangs after him, forcing him to use the violence he hated. But he was still happy when he saw the teen, he just made sure he never showed it. Even after they had graduated, Izaya still came to Ikebukuro to mess with him and Shizuo still chased him.

"Shizu-chan." Shizuo hated that name. It was a girls name, a pet name. One that made Shizuo think Izaya actually cared about him. But the smirk on his face said otherwise. Izaya hated him and was only here to destroy his life. Shizuo let his anger take control ripping the signpost from the ground. "Ah the monster's mad." Izaya giggled at him. Shizuo realized it was Izaya's comments that hurt the most. Kasuka never said anything about his strength, he just watched. Tom accepted it, though sometimes he went too far, throwing tom's clients across streets. But it was always Izaya's words that cut him, much deeper than the raven's knife.

He chased after Izaya throwing anything he could grab. This was usually signposts and vending machines. Izaya dodged them all and Shizuo was glad. He didn't want to hurt Izaya. He didn't want to hurt anyone. "It's been fun Shizu-chan." Izaya disappeared from his sight, their chase was over for today. Izaya would be back tomorrow and again Shizuo would lose control of his temper.

Shizuo made his way back to where he had left Tom. He didn't want to see the damage he had caused. Signposts lay across the ground. He picked on up, trying to straighten it out. But he used too much strength and the post snapped in his hands. He left them alone and didn't try to fix the vending machines. He hated his strength.

He remembered Shinra had kept asking for blood samples or if he could dissect the blond. Shizuo had said no every time. He hated needles. But if it got rid of his strength. If it made him normal? Shizuo pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it as he made his way, back to his employer. He didn't want to be a monster anymore.

Next:- Missing.


	2. Missing

**Missing**

**Izaya**

He could hear Shizu-chan behind him. Izaya laughed as he dodged another vending machine. Shizu-chan was getting so predictable, he moved to the right dodging the signpost. The blond threw another ending machine directly at him, giving Izaya time to dodge. It was easy to get away from the blond. Izaya vaulted over the fence, seconds later hearing Shizu-chan rip the fence down and crash after him.

Izaya felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Time was up, he had to go back to work. Shizu-chan was still behind him. Izaya smirked. He waved his hand in the air. "It's been fun, Shizu-chan." Izaya moved faster, taking the next corner and leaping onto the fire escape. He quickly climbed, looking down at the blond as Shizu-chan looked around for him. Izaya thought he almost looked relived when the blond couldn't find him. He waited until Shizu-chan had gone, before jumping down the fire escape and making his way back to Shinjuku.

"Namie-san. I'm back did you miss me?" His secretary ignored him. Izaya took of his jacket, making his way to his desk. "It's not nice to ignore me." He mock pouted at her, laughing as Namie turned away in disgust. She never failed to amuse him. Izaya turned on his computer, spinning in his chair as it loaded. Everything was so fun. He stopped spinning as his computer finished loading and quickly logged in, his fingers skimming across the keys.

"I'm leaving." Izaya looked up as Namie left, leaving the still not finished files where they were. "Aw, Namie-san are you leaving me here on my own?" Izaya laughed as she glared at him. "Give my regards to your brother." Izaya watched as she flipped him off, thinking he couldn't see. Ah, she was fun to mess with. He turned back to his computer as the door slammed shut.

Izaya finished his work, logging into the chat room.

-Kanra has entered the chat room-

Kanra:- Good evening.

Tanaka Taro:- Hi Kanra

-Tanaka Taro has entered PM mode-

Oh? Already, what could Mikado-kun want this time?

Tanaka Taro:- Izaya-san, I need some information.

Kanra:- It will cost you.

Tanaka Taro:- I know.

Kanra:- What do you need?

Tanaka Taro:- How do I get in contact with Kishitani Shingen?

Izaya stared at the screen, why would Mikado-kun need that?

Kanra:- That's an odd thing to ask.

Kanra:- Can't you ask Shinra?

Tanaka Taro:- He wouldn't give it to me. Please Izaya-san.

Kanra:- Okay. The payment is that you tell me what you need it for.

He waited for the delayed response.

Tanaka Taro:- I can't tell you now.

Kanra:- That's too bad, Mikado-kun.

Tanaka Taro:- I can tell you when everything is over.

Kanra:- Oh and how long would that be?

Tanaka Taro:- Tomorrow.

Izaya knew Mikado would tell him. He quickly typed the number.

Kanra: Be careful, Mikado-kun. Shingen is not as nice as his son.

Tanaka Taro:- Thank you, Izaya-san.

-Tanaka Taro has left the chat room-

-Kanra has left the chat room-

When it was getting late, Izaya logged off the computer, taking one last look out of the window down at his precious humans. Today was a good day, tomorrow would be even better. He had two more suicidal girls to talk to, Shizu-chan to annoy and his knowledge to increase. He never had enough information, his humans were always changing, always adapting. He could never know everything about them.

The next morning he had already woken up early and showered. After he dressed he bounded down the stairs. Namie was already downstairs, making noise in the kitchen. Izaya returned to his computer, turning it on. "Good morning, Namie-san." His secretary glared at him, probably for being so loud in the morning. She slammed his mug and plate in front of him, before walking away. "You didn't poison it, did you Namie-san?" He wouldn't put it past her, she had tried a few times. His secretary scoffed at him. "Probably wouldn't kill you anyway." Izaya laughed. "So mean Namie-san, You're supposed to love me." Namie smiled at that. "No one loves you."

Izaya made his frequent trip to Ikebukuro. He hadn't spotted any of the main humans he was interested in, not even the monster. That was weird Shizu-chan would always come after him, as soon as he stepped foot in Ikebukuro. Well if Shizu-chan's not coming to see me. Izaya smirked moving through the crowds with ease.

Izaya skipped along the streets, expecting a trash can or vending machine to smash into him. Shizu-chan only managed to hit him with surprise attacks. He observed Shizu-chan's employer Tom, walking on his own. Where was Shizu-chan? Izaya hated that he didn't know the answer. "Tom-san." The dread locked man looked up. "Izaya, what can I do for you?" Izaya gave his usual smile. "I noticed Shizu-chan, isn't with you." Tom nodded. "He didn't turn up for work today. Why do you care Izaya?" The informant thought about it. "I don't Tom, I don't like not having the answers."

It looked like Shizu-chan wasn't wandering around, which meant the blond was at home sick. Now should he go and kill the monster, while he was ill and delusional or wait until he was better. Choices, choices. Izaya reaching into his pocket pulling out his vibrating phone. "Hello Shinra." _Izaya, I need a favor. _"Oh?" _I'm looking for Shizuo. _"Isn't he at home?" _No my beloved Celty checked, no one's seen him since yesterday evening. _"He always was unpredictable." _Izaya, I'm worried. Shizuo doesn't just disappear. _"Fine, I'll be around shortly." Izaya closed the phone, placing it back in his pocket.

"What is this really about Shinra?" Shinra had let him in and he was currently sitting on the sofa. "I told you, I'm worried about Shizuo." Izaya tilted his head slightly. "Why?" Shinra turned away making him curious. "If you don't tell me, how can I help?" Shinra watched as Celty came in. "Find him?" Celty shook her head, typing on her PDA. Izaya watched Shinra's face drop as he read the screen. "It's probably fine." He was trying to get rid of Izaya. "You're lying Shinra." Why would Izaya help them search for the monster anyway?

"I'll be leaving then." Shinra let him leave and closed the door. Izaya waited before moving to the end of the corridor and sitting on the stairs. Shinra had made him curious. What was it his friend didn't want him to know? Izaya had slipped a bug underneath the cushion. He held the other part of the device. He wouldn't be able to hear Celty, but he would hear everything Shinra said.

_This is all my fault. _Already it was interesting. _I should have known something was wrong. _Izaya could here a faint typing sound. _I know Celty. But Shizuo asked for my help. I couldn't do it. _Why would Shizu-chan need help? _You didn't see him as a kid. He was always in pain. I'm not cold enough to make him go through it again. _Izaya had read through the monster's medical records, he was in the hospital near enough the whole time when he was a kid. _I know Celty, but I can't reverse it. Shizuo doesn't have the usual limiter other humans do. To try and remove Shizuo's strength will put his life in danger. _

Shizuo is trying to be normal? Izaya held the device a little closer. _No Celty, I'm not the only doctor, but few in Ikebukuro would try insane experiments. _Ah Shinra, admitting you're insane. _The only ones I know who would do that is Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. _That was impossible, Namie was his secretary. He heard a loud groan through the device. _No, there is someone else. Celty, I think my dad is back in Ikebukuro. _So Shingen had Shizu-chan?

Izaya moved back, where he couldn't be seen. Less than five seconds later, the door slammed open, and the Dullahan rushed past him. "Celty, Don't kill him." Izaya shut the device off, dropping it back in his pocket. He heard the door close. Izaya moved down the stairs the same way Celty had gone. Shinra's crazy dad had Shizu-chan. He had the answers he needed. It had nothing to do with him. He hated the monster. At least now, he could do what he wanted in Ikebukuro. Izaya laughed, no he had helped Shizu-chan. He had told him how to contact Shingen. He had wondered why Mikado had wanted to know.

Next:- Change


	3. Change

**Change**

**Shizuo**

Shizuo smiled at Celty as she opened the door. "Hi, Celty. Is Shinra here?" His friend nodded allowing him inside. "Ah Shizuo, are you finally here to give me your blood?" Shizuo moved towards him. "Maybe." Shinra turned around to fully face him. "Really? Are you okay Shizuo?" The blond nodded. "Is it possible to make me normal?" Shinra looked at him in surprise. "No. That's not an option Shizuo." The doctor was turning down his one opportunity to experiment on him. "Why not?" Shinra glanced at Celty, she wasn't happy with what Shizuo was saying either.

"Think of everything you went through as a kid. Every bone you broke. If you try getting rid of your strength, you wouldn't just be normal, you'd be weak Shizuo." Shizuo wasn't listening. "Damn it Shizuo. Izaya could easily kill you." Shinra looked at him. "You don't care, do you. Shizuo, I'm not helping you." Shizuo smiled taking out a cigarette, he needed a smoke. "It's fine Shinra. I only wanted to know if it's possible." Shizuo made his way out. "See ya."

Shinra wasn't the only doctor, he had only asked Shinra because he was his friend and the only doctor that would care about him. But the only underground doctors he knew was Shinra and his father. He needed to know how to contact him. But the only one who had that information was Izaya and he couldn't ask him, the informant would want to know what he was doing. Shizuo breathed out smoke, before taking another puff.

He recognized the kids crossing the road. He had seen Izaya talk to them. What was his name? "Ryuugasaki!" The three teens turned to him. "Heiwajima-san." Mikado left his other two friends, walking beside Shizuo. "Is it okay to leave your friends?" Shizuo finished his cigarette. The teen nodded. "You wouldn't hurt me. It's fine." Shizuo looked at him curiously. This kid wasn't afraid of him. "Are you in contact with Izaya?" The teen looked surprised. "Yes." Shizuo smiled. The kid was smart. "I need Shingen Kishitani's contact details. Can you get them for me?" The teen nodded.

Ryuugasaki led him back to the teens apartment. The teen sat down booting up his computer. Shizuo watched his fingers type quickly. "Izaya-san wants to know what you need it for." Shizuo felt the need for another cigarette. "Tell him, you'll let him know." The teen nodded, typing. "He wants to know when." Shizuo sighed. "You can tell him tomorrow." He received another nod and typed the answer. "Got it." He read it out slowly, Shizuo typing the numbers on his phone. "Thanks Ryuugasaki." He turned to leave. "What do I tell Izaya-san?" Shizuo was almost out of the door. "That it was for me." He let the door close behind him.

_Kishitani speaking. _So it was the right number. "It's Shizuo Heiwajima." There was a brief pause on the other end. _Ah Shinra's friend. What do you want? _Shizuo sighed. "I want to get rid of my strength." There was another pause. _Okay. I'm staying in Ikebukuro. Don't tell Shinra. _The call ended. Seconds later he received a text, with Shingen's address. No going back now.

The door opened to reveal a man wearing a gas mask over his face. "Follow me." Shizuo followed him in, closing the door behind him. The room was clean and only had a few pieces of furniture. No tv, just rows of books. "Shizuo." The blond nodded following him into what was a basement, filled with medical tools. "Sit on the bed." Shizuo did as instructed. "I suppose Shinra told you the risks. He always was too soft." The blond nodded. "Good. Lay back." Shizuo was getting slightly nervous. Shingen placed a mask over his mouth. "I'll see you if you wake up." Shizuo froze. Wait if I...

The first time Shizuo woke up, he screamed. Everything hurt. Shingen placed a new mask on his face, in two seconds Shizuo went back to unconsciousness. The second time, he screamed. "Amazing. You're body keeps counteracting the anesthetic" This time he felt a jab in his arm. The third time, he didn't think he was going to wake up. His body hurt. It felt heavy and he couldn't move. He couldn't open his eyes. His blood rushed in his ears, his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. His tongue felt useless. His mouth finally opened in a soundless scream. Shingen hadn't realized he was awake, or maybe he didn't care. It hurt. What the hell was the crazy doctor doing to him. This time Shizuo passed out on his own.

The fourth time or was it the fifth? He kept falling in and out of consciousness. Sometimes Shingen was there, others he wasn't. This time he could see the crazy gas mask. "Shizuo are you awake?" His eyes closed. This time he wasn't there. He could hear the beeping of a machine. His eyes closed. The next time, his eyes opened to the sound of a crash. He couldn't move his head, he watched as darkness swallowed the basement. His eyes stayed open long enough to see Shingen slam into a wall.

"Shizuo, can you hear me?" Shizuo could hear the voices but he couldn't move. "You idiot father. What were you thinking." He heard another crash. Ah. That was Celty and Shinra, wasn't it. Why were they here. It's okay, he's going to fix me. "Shizuo. I need you to wake up." Shut up Shinra. Why couldn't he wake up?

"You shouldn't move him." That voice sounded like Shingen. "Why not?" That was Shinra. He had never heard his friend sound so pissed. "Because if you move him, he'll be paralyzed for life." No Shinra, don't move me. Damn it why can't I wake up? "Fine. Tell me what you've done." Shizuo didn't hear the rest.

He finally cracked his eyes open, looking at his headless friend. Immediately she waved the PDA in front of him. _Shizuo, you're awake. Are you okay? How do you feel? Wait I'll get Shinra. _He watched as she ran off up the stairs. Seconds later, he heard footsteps as all three came into the room. "Shizuo, finally. I thought you'd never wake up." How long had he been asleep? "You've been here for a month." Ah. He could see why they were worried. He felt something dig into his arm. "His vitals are normal. It was a success. You can move him now." Shizuo wanted to thank him, but he couldn't speak yet and Celty had knocked Shingen across the room.

"How do you feel?" Shizuo knew the room he was in. He had been in here enough times. It was the guest room that Shinra had turned into a make shift medical space. He would come here after all his fights with Izaya and Shinra would patch him up. Shizuo tried to open his mouth. "F...ne." Shinra smiled. "Try again." Shizuo would have punched him. "Fine." Shinra clapped his hands. "That's the first word you've spoken. Shizuo slowly moved his fingers. "What?" Shinra watched him, close his eyes in frustration. "What did my father do?" Shizuo nodded. "He did what I wouldn't. Do you remember when I told you, that you didn't have a limiter like other humans?" Shizuo nodded. "My father, put one in place. He lifted Shizuo's arm and pulled down the sleeve, revealing the blond's wrist. Shizuo stared at the silver band around his wrist. "There's one on your other wrist. If you try to use your strength, your bones will break. I don't know the effects of what he's done to you. My father is a lot colder than I am." Shinra released his arm. "Get some sleep." He closed his eyes as the door closed.

Next:- Weak


	4. Weak

**Weak**

**Izaya**

One month. Shizu-chan, hadn't chased him in a month. No one had seen him. Shinra and Celty were keeping him out of what was happening. He hated it, he hated not knowing what was going on. Izaya knew where Shingen lived, after all he was the one who had given Mikado-kun. No Shizu-chan the information. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Izaya glared at her, stopping his pacing to look out of the window.

He picked his phone up and dialed Shinra's number. There was a cold silence on the other end, which he knew was Celty. "Can you get Shinra?" He listened as the phone was brought closer to the voices. _I'm busy Celty, Who is it? _There was a pause and then he heard Shinra sigh. _I'll talk to him. Make sure Shizuo eats. _Ah. So they had gotten Shizu-chan back. _Izaya. What do you want? _"That's not nice Shinra. Did you find Shizu-chan?" _No, not yet. Celty is still trying to track my father down. Why did you want to help? _"I'm being nice." Shinra laughed. _You're never nice Izaya. _There was a scream in the background. _Damn it. Sorry Izaya, I have to go. _Izaya was left staring at his phone. Was that Shizu-chan screaming?

-Kanra has entered the chat room-

Kanra:- Hello.

Tanaka Taro:- Hello Kanra.

It was just the two of them. Celty wouldn't be on, since she was probably taking care of Shizu-chan or trying to kill Shingen.

-Kanra has entered PM mode-

Kanra:- Tanaka Taro, you're so mean.

Tanaka Taro:- What do you mean Izaya-san?

Kanra:- You still owe me information.

Tanaka Taro:- I told you, Heiwajima-san asked me to get it.

Kanra:- True. But I wanted to know why Shingen was needed.

Tanaka Taro:- I can't help you. I don't know where Heiwajima-san is.

Tanaka Taro:- Sorry Izaya-san.

-Tanaka Taro has left the chat room-

Ah, Mikado-kun was no fun. Kida would have no reason, to visit. That left Izaya to do it by himself. It wasn't that dark. Izaya put his jacket on and left the apartment. He wanted to know if the monster was still alive. That was all.

Izaya made his way to his friend's apartment, sitting on the same stairs. He still had the device in his pocket. _I'll kill him. Damn it, he's lucky Shizuo woke up. _There was a soft pause. Celty was probably trying to calm him down. _Yeah, I know. At least he's safe. But he doesn't have his strength anymore. Shizuo has lived using his strength. He has nothing to protect himself. Damn it. I told him it was a bad idea. Who gave him my father's number anyway? _Izaya switched off the device, slipping it back into his pocket. He knew the gist of what had been done to Shizu-chan.

Shinra gaped at him, when he opened the door and quickly tried to mask it. "Izaya. What are you doing here?" Izaya bounced past him, taking his usual space on the sofa. "I can't visit a friend?" He watched Shinra curse, trying to keep his voice low. You don't want Shizu-chan to know I'm here. "It's late Izaya. Me and Celty were going to bed." Izaya leaned back on the sofa. "You don't want to disturb Shizu-chan?" The look of shock on Shinra's face gave everything away. "How did you know?" Izaya laughed quietly. "I'll talk to him, make sure Shizuo eats." Izaya recited word for word. "You heard that? Damn." Shinra made his was to the sofa.

Before he could open his mouth, Celty ran out of the room, shadows spilling from her neck and shoved her PDA in Shinra's face. Shinra stared at the screen and then stared some more. "Seriously?" The Dullahan nodded. "I should have seen this coming." Celty went back into the room, probably where Shizuo was. "Anything wrong?" Shinra rubbed a hand over his face. "Why are you interested in knowing how Shizuo is?" Shinra was watching him closely. "I'm curious. In case you hadn't noticed. He's the only monster who throws vending machines at me." Shinra sighed. "That's not going to happen anymore. Izaya, I need a favor."

"You're favors cause me trouble." Every favor he had done for his friend he regretted. Shinra called him a horrible person, but the doctor was a lot worse with his experiments. "Can Shizuo live with you for a while?" See. Why would he want Shizu-chan, anywhere near his apartment? "You realize we hate each other?" Shinra looked away. "Right now, Shizuo is a normal human, just slightly weaker. He can't protect himself." Izaya didn't believe it. Shizu-chan was a monster. "I don't believe you." Shinra sighed standing up. "I'll show you."

If Celty had her head, which she didn't because he had it. She would have been glaring at him. Her shadows were spiking from her neck as if she wanted to kill him. Sitting up, in the bed was Shizu-chan. He didn't look any different. Well one way to see. Izaya aimed one of his knives at Shizu-chan's head. He didn't block it or dodge it. Celty's shadow darted out at the last moment flinging the blade to the side. Izaya stared back at Shizu-chan. The blond sat there looking at him. Come on Shizu-chan. I just tried to kill you. Shouldn't you be screaming at me? The old you would have picked up the bed. Izaya didn't like this new Shizu-chan. "Shinra, you owe me." The doctor smiled. If only to get his Shizu-chan back. He was never giving Mikado information unless he knew exactly what is was for.

"No." Izaya turned to the figure in the bed. "Shizuo. This is for your own good." The blond tensed. "Shizuo relax, you still haven't healed." Too late, Izaya was shoved back by Celty's shadows, as Shinra reached for a needle. Shizuo's screaming pierced his ears. It wasn't a scream of rage like usual, this was one Izaya had never heard. Shizuo was screaming in pain. His face twisted as he fought against it. This wasn't his enemy. He almost couldn't believe it. Shizuo had made himself human.

Shinra sighed as the sedative silenced the screaming blond. "He doesn't want your help." Izaya smirked. "Well, if it pisses him off I'll do it." His friend sighed. "Why are you an asshole?" The informant grinned. "How many times have you asked me that question?" Izaya didn't wait for an answer. "He can stay with me, but I'm not guaranteeing his safety. He's still Shizu-chan. He might try and kill me in my sleep." Shinra rubbed a hand through his hair. "Celty! Don't kill him."

Next:- Recovery


	5. Recovery

**Recovery**

**Shizuo**

It hurt. Correction it was agony running through his body. Everything hurt. His own screaming echoed in his ears. Already he was starting to regret going through with it. The pain was more than he had gone through as a kid, after breaking his bones. If he didn't move it didn't hurt so much.

Celty was hovering by his side on constant watch. What if the procedure wasn't finished, what if his friends had interrupted too early and something had gone wrong? Should he be in this much pain? Shinra injected him again, and he felt the pain dull. But it was still there under the surface. As soon as the drugs wore off it would be back.

He hadn't expected to see Izaya this soon. He cursed as the informant walked into the room. He wanted to be a normal human, not this weak person, who couldn't move. He had imagined seeing Izaya when he was healed. What would the flea say if Shizuo walked straight past him, refusing to fall for his goading? What would Izaya say as he saw that the monster was now human?

Shizuo had managed to sit up, as the informant walked in. Izaya looked at him blankly, trying to read him. Seconds later a knife was thrown at him, aiming for his head. Celty caught it with no problem and he hoped Izaya didn't realize he couldn't move. Izaya was looking at him a puzzled expression on his face. "Shinra, you owe me."Shizuo flinched at the stare. "No." Whatever Shinra was getting Izaya to do wasn't good. "Shizuo, this is for your own good." Shizuo tensed, the movement sending pain through his body. "Shizuo, relax you haven't healed yet." He opened his mouth and screamed.

He could see Izaya getting knocked back by Celty's shadow, he was still screaming. Shinra rushed forward, needle in his hand. He felt it go into his arm, the pain dulling. He was feeling tired. This one must put him to sleep. He looked over at Izaya before his eyelids closed, sending him into another restless sleep.

The next time he woke up, the room was dark. Shizuo clenched his fists, smiling as he didn't have pain rip through him. How long had he been unconscious this time? He lifted his arm slowly, bending his elbow. He tried the other one, this time lifting it above his head. No pain. He sat up, smiling, he managed to turn to his side, bending his legs over the side of the bed.

He stood up slowly, his feet on the soft carpet. His first step was shaky and unsure, his second was more solid, he tried to walk with more confidence before his weakened legs gave way and he came crashing to the floor, with a thud. "Ouch." Shizuo put his hands in front of him and pushed himself up. He heard footsteps before the door opened and the light was switched on.

Shizuo gaped at Izaya. Why was Izaya here? He looked around the room, this wasn't Shinra's home. He remembered the favour Izaya had agreed to. No, no. He was getting a bad feeling. "You're finally awake, Shizu-chan." Shizuo stared up at him. "Where am I?" Izaya shook his head, arms folded. "You're in the guest room of my apartment." Shizuo tried to stand up again. "How long have I been here?"

Izaya didn't move away from the door frame. "After Shinra sedated you, he thought it would be better if he kept doing it until you felt better. You scream loudly, Shizu-chan." Shizuo managed to stand this time, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You've been asleep for a week, you've been here for two days." Shizuo nodded, before resting his head on his palm.

He couldn't stay here not in Izaya's apartment. With the informant this close, he didn't think he could keep up his act. He stood with ease now, walking towards the door. "Shinra will be glad that you're up." Shizuo stood directly in front of Izaya. "I don't know what you agreed with Shinra, but it's none of my concern. Later flea."

Izaya stepped into the room, forcing Shizuo back and closed the door behind him. "I didn't say you could leave Shizu-chan." Shizuo tried to move around him, failing miserably. "Izaya move." Izaya smirked. "Make me." Shizuo grit his teeth, how much strength did he have now? He reached out pushing the informant back. Damn it. Izaya stumbled, before righting himself. "Is that it?"

This time Izaya pushed Shizuo, sending the blond to hit the end of the bed and fall backwards landing on the bedding. "Shizu-chan, you're so weak." Izaya moved onto the bed, pinning him down. "Are you happy Shizu-chan? You're finally human." Was he happy? He couldn't tell yet. There was so much pain and now he was stuck with Izaya and couldn't fight back. Shizuo tried to push the flea off him, the informant, pinning his arms with ease.

"So weak. I can do anything to you and you can't stop me." Izaya smirked down at him. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Should I kill you? You've made things so easy for me." Shizuo felt helpless underneath him. "Ne, So unpredictable." Would Izaya try and kill him? The flea was looking down at him, an expression on his face he had never seen before. "I hate you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo knew that, Izaya had always hated him. Nothing would change now. The only thing he had done, was to make himself unable to hurt anyone again. "Get off me flea." Izaya smirked. "I'll do what I like, Shizu-chan." Shizuo sighed, closing his eyes. "If you're going to kill me do it, flea." There was that look again, it disappeared quickly.

"Why would I end things so quickly, Shizu-chan?" Izaya climbed off him and moved to the doorway. "For now, you'll be staying here. Go back to sleep or I'll have to call Shinra." The door closed behind him, leaving the room in darkness. Shizuo grit his teeth. He needed to get out of here,away from Izaya. He didn't want the flea to see him like that.

What the hell were you thinking, Shinra? What made you think, me staying with Izaya would do me any good? Actually, Why had Izaya agreed in the first place? Shizuo laughed bitterly, this was another game to him wasn't it? Izaya was always up to something. As soon as the flea, let his guard down, he was going back to his apartment.

Next:- Observing


	6. Observing

**Observing**

**Izaya**

His eyes snapped open as he heard a loud thud. Izaya had always been a light sleeper. He realized the noise had come from the guest room, where he had willingly let Shizu-chan stay. He made his way nimbly up the stairs, wondering what the blond's reaction would be. Shizuo had always been unpredictable so he didn't know what to expect.

Once he opened the door and flicked the light on, he looked at the weakened blond. "You're finally awake, Shizu-chan." The blond was gaping at him, Shinra hadn't told him then. "Where am I?" Izaya shook his head, folding his arms. You're in the guest room of my apartment." He kept his eyes on Shizuo as the blond tried to stand. "How long have I been here?"

Izaya stayed where he was. So far Shizuo hadn't had a go at him or lost his temper. He had asked two very normal questions like a human would. "After Shinra sedated you, he thought it would be better if he kept doing it until you felt better. You scream loudly, Shizu-chan." He watched as the blond made an effort to sit on the edge of the bed, it was joke how weak the monster had become.

"You've been asleep for a week, you've been here two days." Shizuo nodded accepting Izaya's answer. "Shinra will be glad you're up." And the sooner your better the sooner you can get out my apartment. The blond pulled himself up, making careful steps to Izaya. "I don't know what you agree with Shinra, but it's none of my concern. Later flea."

That was a bit more like the Shizu-chan he knew. Izaya stepped forward, forcing Shizuo to take a step back, his hand reaching for the door and closing it. "I didn't say you could leave Shizu-chan." The old Shizuo would have picked him up and thrown him through the door or out of the window. Instead he tried to step around the informant. "Izaya, move."

He stayed where he was, the familiar smirk making it's way to his lips. "Make me." Come on Shizu-chan where is that temper of yours? He watched the blond grit his teeth, before the hands that lifted vending machines pushed him. Izaya wobbled before standing upright. "Is that it?" Is that all you can really manage now?

Izaya pushed him back, Shizuo fell backwards on to the bed. Izaya was now stronger than the blond. It had always been his brains against the blond's brute strength, it was what evened things out and now he didn't even have that. Izaya was superior to the blond and that was something he hadn't seen coming. "So weak, I can do anything to you and you can't stop me."

He smirked down at the blond. "Ne, Shizu-chan should I kill you? You've made things so easy for me." He could see the helpless expression on Shizuo's face. "Ne, so unpredictable." He was always messing up Izaya's games. "I hate you, Shizu-chan." He couldn't tell what the blond was thinking. "Get off me flea." Izaya smirked down at him. "I'll do what I like, Shizu-chan."

The blond grit his teeth before staring up at him. "If you're going to kill me do it, flea." That wasn't Shizu-chan, the blond didn't give up ever. Yet here he was giving into Izaya. He climbed off of the blond, making his way to the door. "For now, you'll be staying here. Go back to sleep, or I'll have to call Shinra." He closed the door, not bothering to look at the blond on the bed.

He made his way back downstairs cursing Shinra for ever asking for the favor. The next one he would refuse. The human staying in his guest room wasn't Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan wasn't human, he was a monster. It was how Izaya had added everything into his game. He wouldn't let the unpredictable brute mess that up.

When he woke up, he made himself some toast, wondering if he should make the blond some. Before he could think of an answer, Shizuo slowly made his way down the stairs."Good morning, Shizu-chan." Shizuo glared at him. "Help yourself to breakfast." Izaya moved past him, back into his room.

He had just finished getting dressed, when he heard soft cursing. What had the brute managed now? Izaya stepped from the room, Shizuo was still in the kitchen. "Damn it. Open." He leaned against the wall as he watched Shizuo try and cope with his lack of strength. The blond was struggling to open up a jar of jam. What was he expecting? Izaya never ate it, so of course it was new.

"Open, why aren't you opening?" Izaya moved towards him. "Do you need help, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo stopped what he was doing. "Go away, flea." Izaya smirked. "Its my apartment, Shizu-chan." He couldn't help but tease the blond. Izaya was laughing inside. He actually wanted the blond to try and hurt him, to prove that he hadn't changed.

Shizuo ignored him, Izaya moved in front of him with ease,watching the blond try and get the lid off. His face was scrunched up in pain, his hands were red and shaking. Izaya could see the silver bands, as his sleeves rode up. "Shizu-chan. Give it here." He didn't know why he had offered to help the blond. Maybe because he was human now.

"I can do it." His eyes moved to the jar, Shizuo was glaring at. "I don't want that stuff all over my floor." Izaya easily plucked the jar from Shizuo's hands, twisting the lid with ease. "There." Shizuo looked at him in shock, weaving his way around the informant. Izaya was left holding the now open jar, as he heard soft careful steps up the stairs and the soft click of the door. He waited until the door was opened again, this time closing with a harsher click.

He put the lid back on, listening to Shizuo try and slam the door, before it closed for the final time and he heard a soft thud. "Shizu-chan. Aren't you going to eat your toast." There was a soft tap on the door, which he guessed was supposed to be a punch. "Go away." Shinra's favors always turn out to be trouble.

He sat at his computer, doing his job as an informant. Shizuo didn't make a sound, neither did he come out of the guest room. It was weird, having Shizu-chan near him and the brute not screaming his name. He glanced up at the clock, it was lunch time. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Shizu-chan. It's lunch time." He sighed as Shizuo replied "Go away."

The next time Izaya looked away from his computer, it was dinner time. Shizuo still hadn't left the room or eaten, not that Izaya was worried about him, he just wasn't used to Shizu-chan being like this. "Shizu-chan. Are you going to eat?" Again he got the same reply.

Izaya checked the fridge finding nothing he wanted to eat. He wanted to go out to Russian Sushi, but he knew Shizuo would refuse and he'd never hear the end of it from Celty and her lovestruck boyfriend, if he left the blond alone.

Ten minutes later her opened the door to Celty, taking the bag from her. _How is Shizuo? _Izaya read the words on the PDA. "He hasn't eaten all day." The dullahan nodded. _Let me know if he needs anything. If you hurt him... _Izaya smirked feeling irritated. "It's your boyfriend's father thats hurt him." Celty's shoulders dropped. Izaya closed the door on her, rummaging through the bag.

There was Russian Sushi for the both of them, but he needed something to temp Shizu-chan, so he had told Celty to get some cakes as well. He took the box out, making his way up the stairs. Now that he thought about it Shizuo hadn't had any cigarettes either. "Shizu-chan open up." He didn't get an answer at first, but then "I told you to go away, flea." Izaya tried the handle, the door hitting Shizuo's back. Well that was one way to keep him out.

Izaya went into the bathroom next to the guest room and pulled himself through the window. He easily made his way to the next window along, climbing through, to see Shizuo curled up in a ball by the door. "Shizu-chan, are you sulking?" The blond flinched, looking at Izaya with his tear stained eyes. "Go away, Izaya."

"Again? It's my apartment, Shizu-chan." Izaya pulled the box in after him. "You are going to eat, because I don't want you dying in here. I'd have to move apartments." Shizuo was glaring at him. "When you go downstairs you can have some tuna. But for now, I got you these."

Izaya pulled a slice of cheese cake from the box. He knew that Shizuo loved sweets and plenty of sugar. It took a bit longer this time for Shizuo to tell him to go away. Izaya held the cake out to him. "It's creepy." Izaya waited for him to continue. "You being so nice to me." He felt the same, if Shizu-chan wasn't so human at the moment...

"How long am I staying here?" Another normal question. "Until Shinra says otherwise." Shizuo reached for the cheese cake, before taking a small bite. Izaya didn't take his eyes off of him. "Sorry." Now Shizu-chan was apologizing? "It's fine, Shizu-chan. Can you move away from the door?" Shizuo slowly stood, stepping out of the way.

Izaya made his way back down to the kitchen to get his dinner. It had only been the first day of Shizuo-chan staying and already he had seen things about the blond he had never known. Monster or the weakened human, he realized he didn't know anything about the real Shizu-chan.

Next:- Regrets


	7. Regrets

**Regrets**

**Shizuo**

No way in hell was he living with Izaya. Sure he loved him and he wanted to be with the flea, but if his feelings showed through? If Izaya found out and used it against him? That was what he didn't want. So he would keep his feelings to himself.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan." He glared at the flea, why was he always so damn happy? "Help your self to breakfast." He didn't expect anything else. Why would Izaya make his enemy food? It was ridiculous. Before he could say anything, Izaya moved straight past him, going into one of the other rooms.

Shizuo put the slices in the toaster, taking out the butter from the fridge. He was surprised to see Izaya had jam. As far as he knew, the flea hated anything sweet. The toast popped, he grabbed a knife, spreading a small layer of butter and reached for the jam jar. Damn it. The jar wasn't opening. He used all of his strength, remembering that if he had his strength, not only would the lid come off, but the jar would be shattered, leaving sticky jam all over the floor.

But this was bad. His hands gripped the lid and twisted, it didn't move. Had he really become so weak, he couldn't open a jar? "Damn it, open." He cursed trying harder, feeling the pain in his non existent muscles. "Open, why aren't you opening?"

"Do you need help, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo stopped trying to open the jar. "Go away, flea." He didn't want Izaya to see how weak he had gotten. "Its my apartment, Shizu-chan." Shizuo ignored him, it wasn't his fault he was here. He went back to trying to get the jar open, maybe he should eat his toast without it. "Shizu-chan. Give it here."

Shizuo turned away. "I can do it." He was now glaring at the jar. I rip lampposts and signs out of the ground. I won't be beaten by a jar of jam. He panicked as Izaya easily took the jar from his hands. But I was using all my strength to hold it. The flea opened it like it was nothing. Is this how weak I am?

Forget the toast, forget Izaya and forget the stupid jar. Shizuo slowly made his way past Izaya, making careful steps up the stairs. He wasn't at his best and he didn't want to fall. He felt stupid and angry. Why had he even gone through with it? He didn't want to be a monster, but he didn't want to be as weak as a newborn baby.

He slammed the door, cursing as it made a soft click. That should have pulled the door from it's hinges. He opened it again, before pulling it closed using all his strength. This time it was a little louder. Shizuo pushed it open, grabbed the handle and tried to rip the door closed. The door slammed softly, before Shizuo fell back and landed on the floor.

"Shizu-chan. Aren't you going to eat your toast?" He threw his fist against the door, making a small tap. "Go away." He didn't want anyone to see him like this. So weak. Had Shingen done something wrong or had he done it on purpose?

"Shizu-chan. It's lunch time." Shizuo leaned back against the door. "Go away." He knew he wasn't being fair and for a second he wondered if Izaya actually cared. He smiled bitterly shaking his head. Izaya hated the monster. Why would he like the weak human?

"Shizu-chan. Are you going to eat?" Shizuo glared at the door. Why couldn't he leave him alone? "Go away." He listened as Izaya left, before he let his tears fall. Why was he so weak? Was this really what he had wanted? He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard Izaya's foot steps on the stairs again. "Shizu-chan. Open up." He stayed where he was, as the flea tried to open the door, feeling the wood dig into his back. "I told you to go away flea."

The blond thought he had finally got the message and left him alone. He was wrong. "Shizu-chan. Are you sulking?" He looked at Izaya in shock. How did he get into the room? Then he noticed the window, through his teary eyes. "Go away, Izaya." He watched as Izaya pulled something through the window behind him. "Again?It's my apartment Shizu-chan."

"You are going to eat, because I don't want you dying in here. I'd have to move apartments." Shizuo glared at him, feeling a bit sad at Izaya's reason for helping him. "When you go downstairs you can have some tuna. But for now I got you these."

He stared at the slice of cheesecake Izaya had taken from the box. Why would he buy Shizuo something he liked? Was this another way for the flea to mess with him? "It's creepy." Izaya said nothing. "You being so nice to me." Still the flea said nothing.

"How long am I staying here?" How long did he have to hide his feelings for? "Until Shinra says otherwise." Shizuo took the cake from Izaya's hand, taking a small bite. He could feel those red eyes watching him, making him lower his head as he continued to eat. "Sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for, hoping Izaya did.

"It's fine, Shizu-chan. Can you move away from the door?" Since he couldn't think of anything to say, he nodded, before slowly standing. If he moved quickly he knew he would fall. Izaya went back downstairs first, he followed, hoping the informant wouldn't turn and see the blush across his cheeks. Izaya had done something nice for him. He could still taste the cheesecake in his mouth, The flea watching him take every bite.

Izaya handed him the rest of the box as well as a small plate of tuna. He was hoping the flea would go back to his desk and eat there. He covered his surprise when Izaya sat next to him on the sofa. He quickly reached for another slice of cake, focusing on his eating rather than his crush sitting too close for his comfort.

"How can you leave your tuna for cake?" Shizuo blinked at the question. Izaya was halfway through his, making Shizuo blush as he watched the flea, make out with his food. "I prefer cake. It's sweeter." Izaya ignored him, finishing the rest. If that was what he could do with tuna... Shizuo shook his head. He was an idiot. He needed to get away from Izaya.

"I'm done." Izaya looked at the still full plate. "You didn't touch it." Shizuo turned away. "You can have it." The flea smiled, making the blond's heart pound. He didn't say thanks, but Shizuo hadn't expected him to. It would have been weird. "I'm going back to my room." His room, but not for long. "You don't want to play, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo blushed. "Go away, flea."

He softly made his way up the stairs, before closing the door. He would be bored by himself, but his heart had calmed down, now that he wasn't near Izaya. As soon as he could leave he would go and see Shingen and Shinra. No not Shinra, Celty was there and they would let Izaya know.

He waited in boredom, trying to fall asleep. He didn't know how much time passed until he heard Izaya call him from the bottom of the stairs. "Good night, Shizu-chan." Why was Izaya being so nice? He waited for a bit longer before he slipped out of bed, slowly opening the door. His footsteps were light now, for his size.

He made it to the front door without waking Izaya up. He should be able to undo some locks. Shizuo cursed at the table in front of the door, before attempting to pick it up. "Damn it." His arms ached, the table not budging. He tried everything, before he put a hand to his head feeling dizzy. Shizuo made his way to the sofa, feeling weaker every second. He tried getting up, his movements failing. The blond's eyes closed, giving up. This wasn't what he wanted.

Next:- Protection


	8. Protection

**Protection**

**Izaya**

Izaya handed him the rest of the cakes and a small plate of tuna. He noticed the look of surprise that passed over the blond's face as he sat next to him on the sofa. As he ate his own, he watched Shizuo, eat the slice of cake. "How can you leave your tuna for cake?" Honestly he didn't see how anyone couldn't like tuna. He noticed the small blush on the blond's cheeks. "I prefer cake its sweeter."

Izaya didn't say anything to that, he wasn't leaving his tuna. "I'm done." Izaya glanced over at the still full plate. "You didn't touch it." Shizuo turned away from him. "You can have it." Izaya reached for the plate. If Shizu-chan couldn't appreciate it, that was his problem. "I'm going back to my room." He noticed the slight pause in the sentence, Shizu-chan didn't want to be there.

"You don't want to play, Shizu-chan?" Again, there was the faint blush. "Go away flea." Izaya heard the soft footsteps up the stairs before the door closed. At least he had eaten something. He finished the rest of the tuna, throwing the packaging away. Why should he care whether Shizu-chan ate or not? Was he really that worried what Celty and Shinra would do?

Usually he would be out meeting with the girls he had talked into suicide, he knew Shizu-chan would try and leave the apartment as soon as he was gone. He thought about ringing Shinra and giving him an update, he didn't want to be looking after Shizu-chan for a long time.

Before he went to bed, Izaya looked up at the closed door, Shizuo was sleeping behind. Was he sleeping already or was he waiting for Izaya to let his guard down? He sighed, going over to the small table. He easily picked it up, but knew it would be impossible for Shizu-chan to lift. Izaya set it down in front of the door.

"Good night, Shizu-chan." He went into his own room, getting unchanged. He was still awake when he heard the soft foot steps down the stairs. Either he was beginning to understand Shizu-chan or the blond was becoming predictable – human. He could hear the soft curses and the frustrated struggling as he tried to move the table away. "Damn it." Seconds later he heard a soft thud.

Izaya slid out from under the covers. He was just going to see if the blond was still alive. Shizuo was passed out on the sofa, laying on his stomach. That has got to be uncomfortable. Izaya moved over to him, easily turning him onto his back. For some reason Shizuo was a lot lighter, than usual. He would have to ask Shinra why that was and what else had been done.

He glanced down at the small whimper, not believing that it had come from Shizuo. Izaya noticed the small tears leaking from his eyes, he slowly crouched down, using the back of his finger to capture the tear. "You really are human now. Aren't you, Shizu-chan?" He heard another whimper in reply.

Izaya shook his head, wiping his finger clean. What was he doing watching, Shizu-chan sleep? He walked past the restless sleeper going back into his room. "Damn it." He threw the covers back, moving to the closet. Izaya pulled down a blanket and took it to the sofa, draping it over the blond. What the hell am I doing?

When he woke up the next morning, the blanket and Shizu-chan were gone. The table was still in the way, so he knew the blond was back in his room – The guest room. Izaya made them both breakfast before going to the bottom of the stairs. "Shizu-chan. Time to wake up."

Minutes later a sleepy blond with messy bed hair came down. Izaya smirked wondering if Shizu-chan realized he was still holding onto the blanket. They sat and ate quietly, neither one mentioning how he ended up on the sofa or with the blanket. After they were done, he watched the blond go back upstairs.

That suited him fine, he could get his work done in peace and quiet. When he came back from the bathroom, he heard the door close, his secretary carrying bags into the room. "Here's the food you wanted." She didn't look happy. "Put them in the kitchen. Oh and Namie?" The woman looked up at him expecting another ridiculous request, why disappoint her?

"Can you make sure everything is open?" Namie glared at him. "Why can't you unscrew the lids?" Good question, but he didn't want to see Shizu-chan struggling with them. He couldn't believe the blond was now one of his humans. "Just do it, Namie." She scowled at him, but opened each jar and closed it again. Each packet she made a small cut.

Izaya looked at the time on his computer it was lunch time. Namie was sitting across the room filing. He stood up going to the bottom of the stairs. "Shizu-chan. It's lunch time." He paused when he didn't get an answer. "If you mean the blond man, he left as I came in." Namie couldn't see the look on his face. "Who's stupid idea was it to put a table in front of the door?"

Izaya grabbed his jacket, sliding his arms through the sleeves. "Namie, I'm cutting your paycheck." He didn't stay to listen to her whine. Izaya was out of the door, making his way impatiently to the ground floor. Where would Shizu-chan go? No. The question was where could he go? Izaya had seen how weak he was. How long would it be before he passed out?

He didn't know why he was worried so much, all that mattered was finding the now human blond. He pulled out his phone as he ran, searching the dollars board. They were based in Ikebukuro, but he knew a few groups lived in Shinkjuku.

You won't believe who I just saw in Shinjuku.

_Who?_

The fortissimo of Ikebukuro

_Shizuo Heiwajima? _

Izaya scrolled down looking for where they had seen him.

Even when he's not in Ikebukuro, trouble follows him.

_What do you mean?_

He was at the station, when a group of teens got off.

_How stupid. They must have a death wish taking him on._

Izaya flipped the phone closed, yes the idiots did have a death wish to take on Shizu-chan. The old one. But the new one couldn't protect himself, the new one was fragile, one of his humans. His Shizu-chan. If they hit him with anything, he would feel it, he would bleed. Izaya knew that the gangs were prepared to take on the blond. They brought wooden bats, chains and anything else that could do damage.

They were prepared to take on a monster and not hold back. If they tried that now, Shizu-chan would probably die. Izaya didn't know why that left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he didn't stop until he was near the station. The gangs that took on Shizu-chan were cowards, they wouldn't attack him in public. No they would try and attack him in alleyways where there was little room.

Izaya vaulted over the wall into the nearest alley, pausing when he heard the sounds. "Today's the day we take you down, Heiwajima." Shizuo said nothing, looking for a way out. Now you're regretting leaving the apartment. "Get out of my way." It sounded angry like the old Shizu-chan, but they both knew he was trying to cover up how weak he was.

Izaya moved as the leader of the group stepped forward holding the bat above his head. The informant was behind him with his blade out. "Who said you could interfere?" Judging by the terrified looks in there eyes they knew who he was. Unfortunately the leader was too stupid and tried to bring the bat down on Izaya.

Izaya was ready to move out of the way, but the bat was blocked by the weakened humans arm. He noticed how the blond grit his teeth trying to stop himself from crying out in pain. He had heard the sickening crack and knew Shizu-chan's arm was broken. Izaya sighed getting rid of the gang, leaving the leader unconscious and the rest running.

Shizu-chan was always causing him trouble and now he was sure the blond's arm was broken, he hoped it was his dominant hand, because Izaya would not be feeding him. Shizu-chan didn't look at him. "Are you realizing how stupid you are or are you planning on running?" The blond looked up and glared at him. Izaya could see the old Shizu-chan in that look. "Shut it flea. I didn't want to rely on you."

Izaya shook his head. "You can't protect yourself anymore, Shizu-chan. You're weaker than the average human." The blond turned around and started walking. "Until you get your strength back, it's not safe for you." Shizuo turned around and faced him. "It would have been easier if I left. Why did you help me?" Izaya couldn't answer. Because Celty and Shinra had asked him to? No that wasn't it. Because he wanted to gloat over how weak he had become? That wasn't it either.

Shizuo was cradling his arm, a red blush on his face. "Why did you try and help me? You knew I could handle it." That was something else that bugged him, Shizu-chan had gotten a broken arm for him. He knew how weak he was, how much it would hurt and yet he still tried to protect him. The blond opened his mouth, turned redder and closed it turning away. Izaya paused mid step. Why was Shizu-chan blushing around him all the time? Wait. It couldn't be?

Next:- Trouble


	9. Trouble

**Trouble**

**Shizuo**

Shizuo groaned as he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the bed. He lifted his head,seeing that he was on the sofa. Shizuo blushed as he noticed the blanket draped over him. Was it Izaya? It was still early, so he grabbed the blanket carrying it with him up the stairs.

The blond collapsed on the bed, hugging the blanket tight. For a second he could almost pretend Izaya felt the same way as him,almost, but he knew that wasn't true. Tomorrow he would leave the apartment. He slid under the covers falling into another fitful sleep.

"Shizu-chan, Time to wake up." He didn't remember falling asleep, he couldn't get his thoughts to stop, they were running around in his head, why did he go and see Shingen? He had wanted to be normal, but now he was weak, so damn weak. He didn't notice he was still hugging the blanket as he made his way down the stairs.

They sat in silence, he didn't say anything about the blanket and neither did Izaya. After he had finished he still didn't say anything, Shizuo turned walking back up the stairs. A little while later, he heard the door open and knew it was his chance. He stopped as a woman came in, she looked at him before turning away. Shizuo didn't care who she was or what she had to do with Izaya. He slipped past her and out of the door.

Shizuo looked behind him to make sure Izaya wasn't following him, he knew Izaya lived on the top floor and he wasn't going to risk the stairs. He waited impatiently for the lift, his finger jabbing the button. If it was his old self, it would have broke. He stepped inside, letting the doors close behind him.

He didn't know how long he walked for, he had rarely been to Shinjuku. He knew the way to the station though, a few times he had gone up to Izaya's apartment, to threaten him. Or because he missed him. Now he couldn't even do that. He had been given a chance to live with his crush and he didn't want it. Not out of pity or one of Izaya's games.

Shizuo finally reached the station, more than a little out of breath, but he hadn't staggered once. His health was improving. He sighed as the doors opened and a group of teens got off, blocking his way. He watched with irritation as the train left. "Look who it is. The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro." The blond knew he couldn't take them on in his current condition.

People were starting to gather around them, so he led them to the nearest alleyway. Maybe his anger would scare them? He could only hope. If that baseball bat hit him, would he die? He knew how strong he was before, but he didn't know how weak he was now.

"Today's the day we take you down, Heiwajima." He said nothing, trying to figure out the best way out of this mess. His eyes traveled to the end of the alley. Could he make it? "Get out of my way." That sounded like him, right? He had tried to use all his remaining anger. The leader stepped forward raising the bat. Shinra is going to get mad.

The blond blinked as Izaya appeared behind the gang. "Who said you could interfere?" Why had he? Why had Izaya helped him? He could see the fear in the gangs eyes. Only the leader was stupid enough. Shizuo watched him bring the bat down, trying to hit Izaya. He knew the flea would probably dodge it, but he wasn't taking the chance.

Shizuo stepped infront of Izaya, arm out blocking the bat. Shizuo grit his teeth as he felt his bones break, reminding him of the pain, when he was a kid. He heard Izaya sigh, before the flea moved, scaring the gang away. The leader was unconscious. Shizuo didn't look at Izaya, he was thinking about what to do now. His main priority was to see Shinra.

"Are you realizing how stupid you are? Or are you planning on running?" Shizuo glared at him, his pain fueling his anger. "Shut it,Flea. I don't want to rely on you." The flea shook his head. "You can't protect yourself anymore, Shizu-chan. You're weaker than the average human." Shizuo turned and walked away. He knew how weak he was, but he didn't want Izaya to point it out. "Until you get your strength back, it's not safe for you."

Why did he sound like he cared? It was confusing. Shizuo turned around and faced him, hoping his expression was normal. "It would have been easier if I left. Why did you help me?" Izaya stood there staring at him, not saying anything. Shizuo cradled his arm, trying not to blush. "Why did you try and help me? You knew I could handle it."

That was a question he couldn't answer. What could he say. I did it because I love you? I didn't want you to get hurt? I don't know? Either one would lead to further questions from Izaya. He opened his mouth, closing it again. He didn't want the flea to see him blushing, so he turned away and started walking.

"Where are you going?" He had thought Izaya hadn't followed him. The flea looked like he was lost in his thinking. "Shinra." He needed to distance himself from his crush. It was getting awkward, things were never meant to be like this. "I'll call us a cab." Shizuo turned to glare at him. "I'm fine." Izaya was already dialing.

"Shizuo, what did you do?" The blond looked away from his friend, trying to look at anything else. "Ne, Shinra. Shizu-chan tried to protect me." Izaya was back to his manic self, sitting on the edge of the sofa. Shinra raised an eyebrow, noticing the blond's discomfort. "You need to be more careful. It's broken." He knew that. He could feel it.

Surprisingly Izaya was still there, once Shinra had finished. "Izaya. You're supposed to be watching him." Shizuo scowled. "Are you saying I need a babysitter?" The flea laughed. "Aw, I'm babysitting Shizu-chan." Shizuo wanted to punch him so badly. He could see Celty in the corner, ready to intervene.

They stood in silence inside the elevator. Shizuo leaned back against the wall, glaring at the cast. He was going to struggle taking his clothes off. Izaya was on the other side, tapping his foot, irritating the blond. He let out a small sigh of relief as they were coming down to the last floor.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya looked at him seriously, stepping away from the wall. Shizuo blinked as the flea's fingers stroked the side of his face. The blond froze not knowing how to react. "Shizu-chan. I love you." He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his gaze fixed on the fleas.

His fingers twitched, wondering whether he should try and touch Izaya. Then he saw the smirk. "Just kidding. You should have seen your face. It was so red." Shizuo blinked. Izaya looked up at him. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Or did you actually believe me? I know. Maybe you're actually in love with me?" The use of strength, made pain rip through his body, almost bringing him to his knees.

He hit Izaya as hard as he could, watching him fall to the floor. The doors opened, allowing him to storm out. Why did he ever fall in love with the damn flea. Izaya's confession had given him a slither of hope, just to take it away again. He should of known, Izaya was manipulative. Shizuo wouldn't go back to Shinjuku, for the time being he would stay at his own apartment. It should be safe enough.

Maybe he could talk to Kasuka? He needed to give up. He had shut his feeling away before, he could do it again. There was no chance of him and Izaya being together. He made his way through he streets to his apartment. His body ached. Physically and mentally he was tired.

Next:- Realization


	10. Realization

**Realization**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I tried to update sooner, but I got sick. Tried to ignore it, got worse, tried Beechams and Lemsip, got worse. Needless to say, I have about 5 minutes when I get home before I'm out cold. Yesterday, I just managed to turn the laptop on, before I fell asleep. So this weekend,I think I'll try resting._

**Izaya**

It couldn't be that Shizu-chan was in love with him. The blond hated his guts, Izaya pissed him off and Shizuo tried to kill him, it had always been that way. He watched as Shizuo started to walk away and followed after him.

"Where are you going?" He noticed how red the blond's face was, it was different seeing, Shizu-chan in pain. "Shinra." Shizuo was trying to walk faster. "I'll call a cab." Izaya took his phone from his pocket. "I'm fine." The blond turned to glare at him, which he ignored, already dialing for one.

He was lucky Shizuo didn't have his strength. The journey was awkward, Shizu-chan holding his arm, glaring at him and the driver. He didn't want to be there. Izaya noticed again the faint blush on the blond's cheeks. Was it pain or was it because he was near Izaya? It was ridiculous, that the blond had feelings for him, but apart from pain he couldn't think of any other reason.

He was an informant, he would find out, sure he couldn't read, Shizu-chan like his humans. But the current blond was human and Izaya was finding him a lot easier to read. Whatever was happening with Shizu-chan, he would find out.

"Shizuo, what did you do?" Izaya covered his smirk as Shizuo looked away from Shinra, he was sitting on the edge of the sofa. Well since, Shizu-chan wasn't going to answer. "Ne, Shinra. Shizu-chan tried to protect me." Shinra raised an eyebrow, Izaya had noticed, the blond's discomfort as well. "You need to be more careful. It's broken." Izaya stayed where he was, watching Shinra put his arm in a cast.

Once it was done, Shinra turned to face him. "Izaya, you're supposed to be watching him." Well if Namie hadn't opened the door for him. Shizu-chan scowled. "Are you saying I need a babysitter?" He was making this too easy. Izaya laughed. "Aw, I'm babysitting, Shizu-chan." The blond was glaring at him, if only Shizu-chan had his strength. He could sense Celty in the corner, ready to interfere.

Shizu-chan, didn't say a word after that. They walked, well Izaya skipped to the elevator. The blond stood on one side of the wall, Izaya standing on the other, tapping his feet against the floor. Shizu-chan was glaring at the cast, his face flushing again. What was the blond thinking about?

Izaya heard Shizuo sigh as they only had one more floor to go. It was annoying, Shizu-chan was human, but he still couldn't read him. Oh well, there was one way to find out. "Shizu-chan." Maybe he should have said Shizuo instead. He stepped away from the wall, his fingers stroking the side of the blond's face.

He had expected Shizuo to push him away, tell him not to touch him, instead the blond froze. Interesting, now for the next bit. "Shizu-chan. I love you." Shizuo's heated gaze met his, still he didn't say anything. Izaya noticed his fingers twitching slightly. What did that mean?

Izaya smirked. "Just kidding. You should have seen your face. It was so red." The blond said nothing, Izaya watched him blink. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Or did you actually believe me? I know maybe you're actually in love with me?" What else could it be? The monster turns human and still can't be understood.

He wasn't a masochist, but Izaya was happy when he felt Shizu-chan punch him, it was a lot weaker, but it meant the old one was still there. The doors opened and the blond stormed out, without saying a word. Izaya leaned back against the wall, cradling his slightly stinging nose. It wasn't broken, it wasn't bleeding. Izaya sighed. "Ne, Shizu-chan. I wonder what you'd say if I told you, I missed your old destructive self."

He could have just gone back to his apartment and bothered Namie. Instead he was headed towards, Shizu-chan's so the blond could go back with him. Technically, Shizu-chan was now one of his humans and the blond did get his arm broken.

He caught up to him with ease, noting how much slower he was. Did his strength affect his speed as well? "Shizu-chan." He watched as the blond's shoulders sank. "What do you want, flea?" Shizu-chan turned around and glared at him. See there's the original. "Did you forget you're staying at mine?"

"What? I'm going home, flea." Shizuo turned around to continue walking. "Aw, is Shizu-chan mad, because I teased you?" The original would have ripped the signpost out. The current one stormed up to Izaya, glaring at him. "Listen, Izaaayaa-kun. I don't love a flea like you and I never will. I don't know why you would bring it up."

Izaya met his gaze. "Then why is your face so red around me and Every time you look at that cast?" The blond turned red again looking away. "You've seen how weak I am. How would you feel?" They wouldn't feel the same. Shizu-chan was a monster, but Izaya, he would feel embarrassed? He turned back to focus on Shizuo.

"You're embarrassed?" The blush on his face deepened. Izaya mentally scolded himself. How did he get love mixed with embarrassment? "Shut it, flea." Izaya called for another cab. "The cab will be here soon." Shizu-chan glared at him. "You can either stay with me, by your own choice or struggle on your own, especially with that arm."

"I'm not happy with it either, but until Shinra finds a way to reverse what Shingen has done, you can't protect yourself." Shizuo rubbed a hand through his hair. "Ugh, living with the flea." Izaya smirked. "I feel the same way, protozoan." He could tell Shizu-chan would go back with him. Izaya was his enemy, not his friend. Sometimes it was more painful to rely on those that know you.

As the cab pulled up, Izaya opened the door, only to be shoved out of the way by the blond. He watched the smug look on the blond's face, as he climbed in. "Ladies first." Izaya slid in after him, ignoring the scowl sent his way. "Only until this gets better." Izaya nodded, keeping his distance from him. Shizu-chan was human now, but he still had the same personality.

Next:- Embarrassment


	11. Embarrassment

**Embarrassment**

**Shizuo**

"Shizu-chan." The blond's shoulders drooped. Damn, what did Izaya want now? "What do you want , flea?" He turned around glaring at Izaya. "Did you forget you were staying at mine?" Yeah right, not anymore. Izaya had made it perfectly clear what he thought."What? I'm going home, flea." Shizuo turned back around, walking away.

"Aw, is Shizu-chan mad, because I teased him?" Shizuo glared at him, wishing he could rip the signpost from the ground. ""Listen, Izaaayaa-kun. I don't love a flea like you and I never will. I don't know why you would bring it up." Go away, flea. Why couldn't Izaya leave him with his currently shattering heart?

Izaya met his gaze. "Then why is your face so red around me and Every time you look at that cast?" No, no. Does he want him to admit it? "You've seen how weak I am. How would you feel?" They wouldn't feel the same. He was a monster, Izaya was obsessed with humans and destroying his life. How would he know what the blond thought?

"You're embarrassed?" Shizuo blushed, Wait Izaya thought he was embarrassed? Well that was part of it. But Izaya didn't know his feelings? "Shut it, flea." He watched as Izaya called for a cab. "The cab will be here soon."Shizuo glared at him. How did Izaya think he would just go back? "You can either stay with me, by your own choice or struggle on your own, especially with that arm."

Great, point out how weak he was. Now that he thought about it. How was he going to deal with his broken arm? Usually Kasuka would help him when he was younger. "I'm not happy with it either, but until Shinra finds a way to reverse what Shingen has done, you can't protect yourself." Shizuo rubbed a hand through his hair. "Ugh, living with the flea."

He noticed Izaya smirk. "I feel the same way, protozoan." Nothing different there, maybe nothing would change. As the cab pulled up, Izaya opened the door. Shizuo shoved past him, scowling at Izaya's comment. "Ladies first." The flea slid in next to him. "Only until this gets better." Izaya nodded, looking like he was lost in thought.

Surprisingly Izaya didn't say anything, no smart ass comments, no teasing. The flea wasn't focused on anything. Shizuo leaned back in the seat, looking out of the window. His broken arm, resting against his chest. He thought he could feel the flea's eyes on him, but when he looked, Izaya was staring at nothing.

The cab stopped, Izaya stepping out leaving, Shizuo to open the door himself. He had to use all his strength to slam the door. Another thing to prove how weak he was. "Flea." Izaya finally looked at him as they were in yet another lift. "What Shizu-chan?" He knew Celty and Shinra wouldn't want him to, but he needed to talk to the doctor.

"Do you know where Shingen is?" Izaya didn't answer him."Flea. Aren't you supposed to be an informant?" He knew that would get to him, it was the one thing he knew Izaya was proud about, his knowledge. "Shizu-chan couldn't afford me, not with all the damage you cause." Shizuo sighed, leaning back. "Caused." Izaya said nothing, for once Shizuo was glad.

"Why do you want to see him?" Izaya was finally answering him. But what should he say? "I want to ask him what he's done." He had asked Shingen to make him normal, not fragile. "Didn't you ask him to do it?" The blond shook his head. Since when were they having a normal conversation? It was nice, something he had always wanted to do. "Not this weak. Oi flea, since when do we do this?" Izaya stared at him, probably trying to figure out what he was asking. "I meant talking." Izaya's face didn't change. "Since we have to live together for a while. I can't have you smashing up my-"

Ah. Shizuo looked away as Izaya cut himself off. At least he knew the flea wasn't doing it on purpose. It was funny, he had free rein in Izaya's apartment, he could break whatever he liked, do whatever he wanted. But he couldn't. Not with the broken arm and not with his weakened body. He should have refused. It was safer, he could try and get his old self back.

But here he was standing in front of the flea's apartment, while Izaya held the door open. It was his last chance to back out. He couldn't see the expression on Izaya's face, he never let his guard down. He envied him for that, being able to read what people were thinking and feeling. He knew when people hated him or were scared, but that was all.

Most of all he wanted to know what went on in Izaya's head, how did he feel about him staying, being so weak they couldn't chase each other anymore. Did it matter to him? Why had he really accepted what Shinra and Celty said? "Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo sighed stepping across the threshold. He was pretty sure he had seen a smile cross Izaya's face. "Namie, Shizu-chan will be staying for a while." Izaya made his way over to his desk, the woman was doing some filing. What should he do? Before he would do his job or wonder aimlessly around Ikebukuro.

Not aimlessly. If anything it was to make sure Izaya wasn't causing trouble. Partly because he had his strength, he should try and help others. If the gangs attacked him, at least they weren't hurting others. Even if people were scared of him,he was the fortissimo. But what about now? "Shizu-chan. You're not going back to your room are you?"

He didn't know why Izaya seemed to care what he did. "Is there a problem, flea?" The woman was looking over the folder watching the two of them. "I said I'd stay here, I didn't say I'd listen to you." Shizuo moved up the stairs into the room, closing the door behind him. He fell back onto the bed. He was starting to forget what his own room looked like.

He was getting bored quickly, there was nothing to do. Izaya was all business, besides he was sure he wouldn't want to try one of the flea's games, he'd probably cheat. With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes resting for a few moments. He didn't realize he would fall asleep so quickly.

He was woken up by a loud noise. When had he fallen asleep? "Flea?" Izaya was at the bottom of the bed, fiddling with a wire in the back of a tv, he had never seen before. Since when was there a tv in the room? "Almost. Got it." Izaya stepped away from the tv, moving some boxes out of the way. "If you're going to stay up here, you need something to do."

"There's plenty of channels, so you can watch what you want." Izaya handed him the control. "When your arm heals, there's a PS3 you can play." Shizuo knew he was gaping, he couldn't help it. "Where did this come from?" Izaya shrugged. "One of my clients gave them to me." The flea picked up the empty boxes, taking them out of the room.

Shizuo waited until he was gone, before falling back onto the bed. Izaya had known he would be bored, it was Izaya who had set everything up for him, so all he had to do was press a button. Shizuo smiled, his good arm over his eyes. Whether he meant to or not, the flea had done something kind for him. He couldn't decide if staying here was a good idea or not. Right now he was in love with Izaya more than before.

**Next:- Understanding**


	12. Understanding

**Understanding**

**Izaya**

It had to be the first time he hadn't teased Shizu-chan, they sat in silence, in the cab. Shizu-chan staring out of the window, Izaya watching him without the blond knowing. Somehow he looked different, more calm. Shizu-chan's features were softer and relaxed, unlike his angry creased expression, he always had when Izaya was around.

His arm, usually indestructible like the rest of his body, was in a cast against his chest. It was surprising how fragile this new Shizu-chan was, unlike the monster he was used to teasing, and running from. He could see the blond move and quickly looked away, once Shizu-chan went back to staring out of the window, he studied him again.

The cab stopped, Izaya climbed out, leaving the blond to open the door himself. If Izaya did everything for him, he'd get angry and wouldn't return to the apartment. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Shizu-chan struggle to close the door. He had a feeling Shizu-chan didn't want anyone to see him weak, so he kept in front walking ahead.

They finally spoke once they were in the lift. "Flea." Izaya looked up at the fragile blond. "What Shizu-chan?" He should have expected the question, he was an informant after all. "Do you know where Shingen is?" Izaya didn't answer him. Why would Shizu-chan want to see the cause of all this mess? Did he want to be even weaker?

Shingen wasn't a nice person, he only did experiments for the sake of science, he had heard what the mad scientist had done to Celty, Why would he send his monster back there? They shouldn't have met in the first place. He was more hesitant now about the information he handed out, especially to Mikado, He was keeping an eye on the blond, but Shizu-chan was unpredictable.

"Flea, aren't you supposed to be an informant?" Izaya grit his teeth, knowing Shizu-chan was trying to get to him, he was an informant, but he wouldn't give him the information he wanted. He had yet to accept the new version of the blond. "Shizu-chan couldn't afford me, not with all the damage you cause." Lets see how angry you can still get.

"Caused." Things were getting more awkward than they already were. Izaya said nothing, sparing the blond's feelings. Caused. Another reminder, that the blond had lost his strength, at least Ikebukuro would be quiet, without Shizu-chan, smashing everything. It would be boring though. "Why do you want to see him?" Did he want to get his strength back?

"I want to ask him what he's done." He was surprised the blond answered him, without telling him to mind his own business. "Didn't you ask him to do it?" Though he didn't know the reason, Shizu-chan wanted to be weaker. "Not this weak. Oi, flea. Since when do we do this?" Izaya stared at him, wondering how he should answer. "I meant talking."

He knew what the blond was asking. He just didn't know how to answer. Since you became human? Since you've become so fragile, you're no longer a threat? "Since we have to live together for a while. I can't have you smashing up my-" So much for watching what he said, everything was coming out wrong. Had he become that good at manipulating and hurting people?

Shizuo was looking away from him, standing there with his broken arm and saddened face. Izaya unlocked the door holding it open for the blond. Your last time to leave, Shizu-chan. The blond was standing there, his head lowered, Izaya waited, seconds passed and then a minute. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled in relief as Shizu-chan crossed the threshold of his apartment. Namie was pretending to do some filing, watching the two of them, he was sure he could see her ears twitch. Maybe he should say something about Seji, that would make her mind her own business. "Namie, Shizu-chan will be staying for a while." He sat down at his desk, watching the blond.

Shizu-chan was standing in the middle of the room looking lost in thought, he didn't make his usual teasing comment, about how the blond could hurt himself. What was he thinking so hard about? "Shizu-chan. You're not going back to your room are you?" He could see Namie peeking over the folders. "Is there a problem, flea?"

"I said I'd stay here, I didn't say I'd listen to you." He watched as the blond disappeared upstairs, hearing the door close. Izaya sighed, wondering what he should do now. Shizu-chan was usually chasing him around Ikebukuro, what could he do in a room by himself? "Are you sure he won't get bored? Why is he here anyway?" He had almost forgot, Namie was still in the room.

He checked his emails, logged onto the chat room and researched information. A couple of hours had passed when he looked at the clock. He couldn't hear anything from Shizu-chan. He didn't know why he was looking after the blond. His feet found themselves at the top of the stairs, his hand turning the handle.

Shizu-chan was laying in the bed asleep. Izaya couldn't help but stare at him, moving closer so he could see more of the blond's relaxed expression. He inwardly cursed as his fingers stroked Shizu-chan's cheek. Izaya snatched his fingers back. What the hell was he doing? The blond carried on sleeping, ignoring Izaya.

Izaya dragged himself from the room, Shizu-chan couldn't spend his time sleeping. He thought about making the blond watch tv, but he still had to deal with his clients. Izaya ignored Namie as he went back to his desk, loading up a website. The room Shizu-chan was in, had a lot of space. Enough for a tv.

So many channels, but there was usually nothing to watch, maybe a game console. He could play simple games for now until his arm healed. Izaya added the items to his basket, paying for them. They would be here by the time the blond woke up.

A few hours later, Shizu-chan was still asleep. Namie opened the door, taking in the delivery. "What did you order?" Izaya ignored her, concentrating on carrying the new tv and PS3 up to the room. He opened the boxes, not realizing how quietly he was doing it. Izaya quickly flicked through the set up manual.

He was connecting the last wire, trying to get it in the port, when Shizu-chan finally woke up. "Flea?" Izaya reached over, turning the wire. "Almost. Got it." He stepped away from the tv, moving the packaging out of the way. "If you're going to stay up here, you need something to do." The look on the blond's face was priceless.

"There's plenty of channels, so you can watch what you want." Izaya handed him the control. "When your arm heals, there's a PS3 you can play."If he was still here. Shizu-chan gaped at him. "Where did this come from?" Izaya shrugged, hoping Namie would keep her mouth shut. "One of my clients gave them to me." He picked up the boxes carrying them out of the room.

Izaya carried them down the stairs, leaving them at the bottom. "Namie, throw these away." He took out the delivery notes, folding them into his pocket. "Are you two together?" The informant coughed, staring at her like she was crazy. "We hate each other, How did you come to that conclusion?" Namie smiled. "You just brought him a tv, so he wouldn't get bored. Are you sure you're not in love with him?" Would Seji be sad, if his sister had a knife in her head? "I still have clients to see, It's to keep him out of the way." Namie was still smiling. "Sure, if you say so." She went back to her filing, while Izaya sat at his desk.

"So, if you two were together, who would top?" Izaya was in shock, that she had even asked such a question. What part of they hate each other, didn't she get? "Going by size, I would have said Heiwajima." Izaya smirked at her, fine he would play along. "I would, since I'm smarter and stronger." Namie put her filing aside. "You do realize, he's the Fortissimo?"

He wasn't anymore. "That doesn't matter, I'd still outsmart him." He didn't like the look in his secretary's eyes. "He throws you around like a rag doll, you'd never manage to pin him down." He could easily do it now, with Shizu-chan being so weak. He could when he was strong as well. Izaya could easily trick the blond, pinning him underneath him. "Still feeling nothing?"

Izaya snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm docking your pay." That made her lose her smile. "Why? Because I'm right? Why else would you have Heiwajima chase you? You're like a love sick girl." His fingers itched for his knife. Shizu-chan was his toy, his to play with, his to break. If Izaya wanted the blond to chase him, then that's what would happen. Ah, that sounded bad.

"Do what you want. I'm leaving for today." Namie stood up, dumping the filing on his desk. "Just thought you should know, you're hard." She mad it to the door, before Izaya's knife whizzed past her, embedding itself in the wall. "You missed. Are your dirty thoughts breaking your concentration?" She left the apartment laughing. She was definitely getting a pay cut. In the mean time he had to deal with his problem and the disturbing thoughts in his head.

"Oi flea." Not the best time Shizu-chan. The blond sat on the sofa, switching on the tv. Do you want to watch something? Unpredictable as usual. "I'm busy, don't you have the tv in your room?" Shizu-chan shrugged. "I felt like some company, even if it's you." And he couldn't have picked a better time? The blond was looking at him like a lost puppy.

Izaya cursed as he moved away from his desk, hoping the tent in his jeans, wasn't visible. Shizu-chan moved over so he could sit down. Izaya sat with his legs crouched, painfully covering his hard-on. The blond was happily flicking through channels. "Thanks Izaya. For the tv." The informant glanced at the tv, not seeing what was on. "They were from a client, I wasn't using them, so you might as well."

"Flea, want to watch this film? It's just started." Izaya mentally swore, it would be at least two hours. Damn Namie. He tried thinking of ice cold water, anything to get his mind off the blond. They hated each other, why would Izaya so much as find him a little bit cute? Maybe Namie had drugged his drink? She occasionally tried to poison him.

"Izaya? Are you not watching?" Since when did Shizu-chan smile like that? That had to be illegal. Damn it. Why was he thinking of Shizu-chan? He couldn't believe he was lusting after the blond. Please let it be that Namie, had drugged him. He didn't want to think about the other reasons for his current state.

**Next:- Closer**


	13. Closer

**Closer**

**Shizuo**

What now? He couldn't stop the blush spreading across his face. Even if he hadn't meant it, Izaya had done something thoughtful for him. What was he supposed to do now? He was hiding his feelings, spending more time with Izaya, was making it harder. If he wasn't careful the informant would find out.

But they were getting closer, right? They were having normal conversations. So maybe they could be friends. They would be close, but not too close. Shizuo smiled, turning off the tv. For a start, he should spend time with the flea.

He carefully made his way downstairs after hearing the door close, The woman laughing as she left. Izaya didn't look happy. Maybe he should rethink things through. "Oi, flea." That sounded normal. He moved over to the sofa, switching on the tv. "Do you want to watch something?" Izaya glanced up from his desk. "I'm busy, don't you have a tv in your room?" Ouch, maybe he should go back upstairs.

"I felt like some company, even if it's you." He'd give it one last shot. He smiled as he heard Izaya curse, leaving his desk. Shizuo moved over, so the other male could sit down. Izaya sat crouched next to him, it looked uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything. He went back to flicking through the channels.

"Thanks Izaya. For the tv." And putting up with him. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. "They were from a client, I wasn't using them. So you might as well." But the flea had still set everything up for him. "Flea, want to watch this film? It's just started." He didn't get a reply.

"Izaya are you not watching?" He didn't know what the film was about, he was just happy he and Izaya were spending time together. "Shh, yes I'm watching." He watched Izaya shift his position, before going back to the screen. Well if the flea was happy, so was he. Shizuo leaned his head on the edge of the sofa letting his eyes close.

_He was back to his dreams, the ones Izaya plagued. Please don't let him make noises in his sleep. It started off with Izaya on top of him, soft pressure on his lips. Shizuo opened his mouth, feeling the other's tongue wrap around his. He moaned into the kiss, hands moving lower down his body. "Shizu-chan." Izaya pressed up against him, rubbing their erection together. _

_Izaya teased him, stretching the foreplay out until Shizuo flipped them over, so Izaya was underneath him. "Oh, Is Shizu-chan going to ride me?" He growled in response. "How about I screw you instead?" Crimson eyes met his, looking straight through him. "Not going to happen. You don't want to and neither do I." Izaya's fingers pushed inside of him making him gasp."Ready, Shizu-chan?" _

Shizuo blinked, groaning as he woke up. Yep, his underwear was damp. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Finally awake?" Oh damn, Izaya. "The film finished ages ago." The blond stretched. "I must be tired. I'll be down for dinner." Izaya nodded, switching the tv off. Shizuo waited until he was walking back to his desk, before he made his way back up the stairs. That was embarrassing. He'd had a wet dream in front of Izaya.

First things first, he'd need a bath. As long as he didn't get his arm wet, it should be fine. He gathered what he needed, before heading into the bathroom and running the water. He locked the door, waiting for the water to get high enough. He used his good hand to turn off the tap, before he attempted to strip one handed. Awkwardly he managed it, before stepping into the hot water.

So the movie had failed, he had ruined that one himself by falling asleep. What could he do now? Once his arm was better he could challenge Izaya to a game, until then what did he do? The dream hadn't helped things, it had only made him frustrated. Shizuo groaned as he gripped himself in his good hand, stroking along the length.

Almost immediately Izaya came into his head. He had given up on trying to block out the images. His hand moved in rhythm, he imagined how Izaya would do it. The guy was a jerk, he would make the blond suffer, before finally giving him the pleasure he wanted. His thumb flicked over the tip. He bit his lip as he came, trying not to cry out.

Shizuo groaned at the mess he'd made, pulling the plug, he'd have to re-run it. Standing up was harder, one hand balancing against the wall. He stepped out as carefully as possible, managing to fall anyway. He screamed as he came down on his broken arm.

Seconds later, he heard a knock on the door. "Shizu-chan?" Damn, Shizuo reached for the towel, trying to cover his lower half. "Are you okay?" He groaned as he tried to push himself up. Just his luck, that Izaya was opening the door. So much for the lock. "Why didn't you ask for help? Stupid protozoan."

Shizuo glared at him. "I can take a bath by myself." Izaya glanced down at him sprawled on the floor. "I can see that." The informant reached under his good arm, pulling him up. Shizuo held the towel out in front of him. "Hmm, you didn't wash your hair." When would the flea leave? He needed to get changed. Izaya pulled him close to the bath, reaching for the shower.

Izaya's hands in his hair felt good, his eyes closed as he relaxed, before a cold shiver ran through him. He should get changed. "Much better. Do you need help getting dressed, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo shook his head. "I can manage on my own." Izaya shrugged, before leaving the bathroom. The blond leaned against the bath. This was getting dangerous.

He sat watching tv in his room, until Izaya called him down. Sighing he switched off the tv, going down to Izaya. He still didn't get why the flea was being so nice. Maybe Izaya wanted to be friends as well. "I have a client coming in about an hour. Can you stay upstairs? Shizu-chan." The blond nodded smiling. "It's fine, I have plenty to do."

An hour later he was back in his room, watching tv. He blinked as his vision blurred, going out of focus. That hadn't happened before. He gripped his head reaching for the remote. He didn't get colds, but that was before. Maybe he hadn't gotten dressed quick enough. He could taste something coppery on his lip. Shizuo moved his fingers above his lip, coming away with blood. A nose bleed.

What the hell had that doctor done to him? "Iz-" He coughed as he tried to call Izaya for help. His head was spinning, what was wrong with him?. His eyes closed, as he passed out on the bed.

**Next:- Sick**


	14. Sick

**Sick**

**Izaya **

"Shh. Yes I'm watching." Izaya shifted his position, so he was slightly more comfortable, pretending to watch the screen. Shizu-chan showed him that innocent smile again, laying his head on the side of the sofa, his arms supporting his head.

"Shizu-chan?" It looked like the blond had fallen asleep. He let out a sigh of relief, maybe he could take care of his problem now. "Shizu-chan?" He jabbed the blond in the ribs, smirking when he didn't get a response. "Since when did you let your guard down? Especially around me?" Izaya brushed a lock of hair from the blond's eyes.

His thumb brushed against Shizu-chan's soft lips. The blond gasped opening his mouth. Izaya held back his surprise, straddling the other, he lifted the blond's head, so he was sitting upright. Izaya pushed his thumb inside the open mouth, knowing if Shizu-chan woke up, he would probably lose it. "What are you dreaming about, Shizu-chan?" He could feel the bulge underneath him.

The blond was in the same situation as he was. "Maybe we should help each other out." He could feel Shizu-chan's tongue pressing against his thumb. Screw it. Izaya replaced his thumb with his tongue, letting them curl around each other. The blond let out a moan, urging Izaya to go on.

He shifted his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together. Don't open your eyes, Shizu-chan. The blond was panting in his sleep, his hips moving against Izayas unconsciously. Damn, this was a bad idea, he was now rock hard, the same as the blond. Reaching down, he unzipped Shizu-chan's pants, taking out the other's member.

Shizu-chan was big, almost the same size as his own. He ground them together, wrapping his hand around both of them. "Ngh." Don't wake up, Shizu-chan." Izaya stroked both of them, flicking his thumb over the tip, bringing the blond to completion. The body underneath him shuddered, spilling himself over Izaya's hand.

Izaya let go of their members, putting the blond's back in his pants. Shizu-chan's face was flushed and panting. He climbed off the blond, returning to the other side of the sofa. Minutes later he heard a groan from the blond, as he woke up. He didn't miss the look of shame and embarrassment that crossed Shizu-chan's face.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Finally awake?" He was enjoying watching the blond squirm. "The film finished ages ago." He watched as the blond stretched. "I must be tired. I'll be down for dinner." Izaya nodded, switching off the tv, he walked back to his desk, his back to the blond. Shizu-chan took his chance to escape up the stairs.

He wondered who it was, that the blond was dreaming of. As far as he knew the blond didn't have any crushes, he was too focused on trying to smash him to date any girls. Izaya shook his head, why did he care who the blond loved?

But this needed to end. He needed Shizu-chan back to the monster he was, for both their sakes. Izaya finished his text, arranging a visit, or rather demanding the idiot get here in the next couple of hours. He would need a way to keep Shizu-chan busy, while they spoke.

What did he actually know about Shizu-chan? He had monstrous strength, but not anymore. He was friends with Shinra who wanted to dissect him, Celty another monster, Vorona the russian assassin. But maybe the blond wasn't into women. If that was the case, Tom had tried to take him away, he'd given him a job, kept him by his side.

Where he had destroyed the blond's life, Tom had been there to re-build it. He wasn't sure why he was unhappy with that thought. Or why he was still thinking about it. He finally snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a loud thud from upstairs, followed by a muffled scream. Izaya sprinted up the stairs, knocking on the door. "Shizu-chan?" He heard a groan through the door. "Are you okay?"

He got another groan as a reply, sighing as he opened the door, he watched Shizu-chan try to push himself up. "Why didn't you ask for help? Stupid Protozoan." The blond glared at him, holding his towel to him. "I can take a bath by myself." Izaya glanced down at the once strong monster, sprawled on the floor. "I can see that."

He reached down, lifting the blond by his good arm, who covered himself with the towel. The blond was defenceless. "Hmm, you didn't wash your hair." He dragged Shizuo to the shower, reaching for the shampoo bottle, removing the cap, he squeezed some into his hand, gently massaging it into the Shizu-chan's hair.

The blond relaxed, it was a shame he couldn't see the others face. He finished rinsing Shizu-chan's hair, feeling the blond shiver. He didn't want Shizu-chan to get a cold, though he didn't know if that was even possible. Shinra was amazed that the monster had never been sick. "Much better. Do you need help getting dressed? Shizu-chan?"

Izaya waited until the blond shook his head. "I can manage on my own." Why was he so stubborn? Fine if he didn't want any help. He shrugged leaving the bathroom. He checked his phone, seeing that he had a reply.

He called Shizu-chan down after making dinner. He wasn't a brilliant cook, but he could make the basics. The ate in silence, Izaya waiting until the blond had finished. "I have a client, coming in about an hour. Can you stay upstairs? Shizu-chan." He received a smile and a nod in return. "It's fine, I have plenty to do."

Izaya grit his teeth as he heard a knock on the door. As he passed the stairs, he checked to see if the door was closed. Opening the door, he let his friend's father in. "You still have that stupid mask on." He led the scientist to the sofa, keeping his distance. Shingen wasn't a nice person, he was sick and twisted and one of the humans, Izaya didn't count as precious.

"Why did you want to see me? Your message was quite rude." Izaya didn't offer him any drinks, he wanted Shizu-chan's problem fixed and the mad man away from him. Maybe he should have asked Celty to come as well. "What did you do to Shizu-chan?" He couldn't see Shingen's expression through his mask. "I'm surprised, I thought you would be happy, your enemy is weaker than you."

Izaya shrugged, twirling his knife. "You interrupted our game and destroyed the balance." Maybe he should cut that mask off. "And where is he now? Let me guess, he's upstairs living with you?" Izaya bit his lip. "That's none of your concern. What did you do to him? And how do I fix it?"

Shingen laughed at him. "You've changed, Do you care for that monster? His body is excellent to experiment on." The next second, Izaya had him pinned to the sofa, his blade at the doctor's throat. "Shizu-chan is mine." Shingen sounded amused. "Your what?" For once he couldn't answer, he would deal with that thought later. "Give me the medical file. You recorded everything you did right?"

He could feel Shingen's shoulders shake. "You couldn't possibly understand it. What right do you have to threaten me?" Izaya blinked as a gun was held in his face. "You were the ones who took my little experiment away." If Namie hadn't come crying to him, he wouldn't have guessed the gun was fake. "I'm not going to back away from a toy."

The scientist shrugged. "Nothing you say, will make me hand his file over." Izaya smirked, lifting the knife from his neck. "You're right. Bring me the file on Shizu-chan or every time I see you, I will do this." Everyone had a weakness and Shingens was obvious. He brought the knife down, slashing through the mask.

He could see Shingen's surprised face, as the mask fell apart. "Y-you." The scientist covered his mouth, his eyes looking around. Izaya stepped away from the sofa watching him panic. The doctor was practically hyperventilating. "Shinra said you hated breathing in the air." Izaya went to his desk, pulling out a small mask. "Do you want this?"

Shingen shook his head, Izaya sighed, opening one of the windows. He smiled as a cold breeze blew through the room. He heard a shout from the sofa as he went to open another window. "S-stop!" The informant turned back to him. "G-give me the mask." Izaya threw it to him, Shingen reaching for it.

He waited until Shingen had tied the mask on. "You're as cruel as they say." Izaya shrugged. "I'll give you the file." He nodded, taking his phone out. "How long are you planning to stay here?" Shingen blinked. "You're another monster."

Izaya smiled when there was a knock on the door. "Celty, you're late." The Dullahan started typing, he knew when she stopped it was because of who was in the room. "Celty wait. He's agreed to give us Shizu-chan's medical file." The dullahan paused. _Really? This man is crazy._

"Can you take him back and bring me the file?" Celty nodded, although Izaya was sure she was holding back. _How is Shizuo? _So Celty was still worried about Shizu-chan. "He's fine. Still weak." Celty nodded, dragging Shingen from the apartment. "If he tries anything, take his mask off." Izaya laughed as the scientist paled.

He was surprised Shizuo hadn't come down with all the noise. The blond had kept his word. He should let him know, it was okay to come down. Even with the tv, he must be getting bored. "Shizu-chan?" He didn't get an answer as he knocked on the door. This was the bathroom all over again. "Shizu-chan, it's rude not to answer, when you're -"

"Called." The blond was laying half off the bed. "How do you manage to sleep like that? Shizu-chan." He lifted the blond, moving him to the centre of the bed. That was when he noticed the blood. Since when did the blond get nose bleeds? Izaya gently shook him, shaking him harder when he didn't get a response.

"Shizu-chan. Hey Shizu-chan. Wake up. Wake up." The blond groaned weakly. Izaya watched him blink, trying to wake himself up. "Iz-" He rubbed the blond's back as he broke into a coughing fit. "Flea?" Izaya said nothing. He wouldn't admit, that he was slightly scared at the blond's condition. "I'm going to call, Shinra." Shizu-chan grabbed his arm.

"It's fine. I'm just a bit dizzy." Izaya shook his head. The blond was shaking, his skin burning up. "I'll be fine, I just need to sleep." Izaya shook him again,as the blond closed his eyes. Now he was worried. The sooner Celty got back the better. "Shizu-chan!" He didn't get an answer.

_Hello? _Izaya watched over the blond as he made a call. "Something is wrong with Shizu-chan. Get over here." There was a sigh on the other end. _What happened? _Izaya told him what had happened when he had first walked into the room. _I'll be there soon. It sounds like he has a high fever. _Izaya hung up, slipping the phone back in his pocket.

He hovered over the blond, their foreheads touching. "It must hurt, Shizu-chan. You've never been sick." He didn't get a response. "You irritate me, everything you do is unpredictable." He usually looked peaceful when he was sleeping, now he looked like he was in pain, Izaya could feel the head through his forehead. "I don't get, why you would want to be like this. Why would you give up being a monster?"

Izaya shook his head. "No, that's wrong. You're not a monster. You're Shizu-chan." So get better, don't be this weak. You're meant to stand out from everyone. Where is the Shizu-chan I know and -

His laughter echoed around the room, as he rolled of the blond onto the other side of the bed. That was impossible, but what else could it be? Why was he willingly looking after the blonde?

Why would he care whether he was bored? Or molest him in his sleep? Why else would he threaten Shingen for the medical data? "Ne, Shizu-chan. I just realized I might be in love with you." The blond showed no sign of having heard him, or waking up. "So cold, Shizu-chan." Izaya threw his arm over his eyes, continuing to laugh.

**Next:- Fever**


	15. Fever

**Fever**

**Shizuo**

It hurt, the pain was worse than his broken bones when he was a child, at least that he could handle."...up! Wake up!" He struggled to open his eyes, groaning as he regained consciousness. There was someone above him, Shizuo blinked trying to clear his blurred vision.

He recognized those familiar crimson eyes. "Iz-" He broke off into a coughing fit, his throat was sore, he couldn't breath. Warm hands rubbed against his back, trying to calm him. "Flea?" Izaya was being nice again. Or was he dreaming? His sight wavered again as he struggled to stay awake.

"I'm going to call, Shinra." Izaya's voice filtered through his ears, he reached out blindly, grabbing what he thought was the flea's wrist. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." Did he say it right? His tongue felt too big for his mouth. He thought he saw Izaya shake his head or maybe it was him, it was too hot, he was suffocating.

He couldn't stay awake, it was better if he fell asleep. He wouldn't have to deal with the pain. "I'll be fine. I just need to sleep." His vision blurred again, making Izaya seem closer. He felt his eyes close, dragging him back into darkness.

It was a restless sleep, he kept slipping in and out of consciousness, it was painful making him wish he could just sleep. "...hurt..." Huh? Was there someone in the room? "...irritate..." It sounded like Izaya's voice. "...why..." He tried straining his ears to hear more, it only caused him more pain.

"...monster..." Ah, the flea was talking about him, or maybe to him. "...wrong..." It sounded like Izaya was telling him what he already knew. "...know..." It was the same thing the flea had already said, those words that cut deep into his heart. "Ne...realised..." He could feel himself sink again. "...cold..." He was laughing at him, yet he still loved him. Maybe he was a masochist.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, until he finally managed to open his eyes. "...finally awake." Shizuo groaned, trying to move. His vision was still blurry, as he tried to recognize his surroundings. "Shizu-chan?" It was Izaya, he couldn't see him though. Hovering above him was a white coat and a crazed smile.

So the flea, had called Shinra. As long as his friend didn't do anything weird. His gaze focused on the small sharp needle, way too close to him. Shizuo struggled, trying to get away from it. The situation was Shingen all over again. "Keep him still." Red eyes entered his vision as two arms pinned him down, leaving Shinra to slip the needle into his skin.

He didn't feel as hot and dizzy as he did before, his sleep more restful than it had been for a while. His body felt heavy as if his chest was being crushed. Shizuo willed his eyes to open, for his damn weakened body to move.

His eyes finally opened, blinking as his sight finally focused. He was still in the room at Izaya's apartment. Maybe he was still dreaming, because the flea was laying curled up on his chest. "Izaya?" The figure on top of him shifted, moving his head to look at him. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." The flea rolled off him, kneeling on the bed.

"Are you feeling any better? I've never seen you get sick before." Shizuo groaned pushing himself up. He was still shaky and feeling sick, but at least he was awake. "How long was I out?" He couldn't help but feel annoyed, when Izaya shrugged. "Two days. Shinra put you on an iv drip, don't pull it out." Shizuo looked down at his hand, cringing as he saw it sticking out of his skin. "Ne, is Shizu-chan scared of needles?" The blond glared at him. "Shut it, flea." Izaya smiled at him, making him pause. Was that a genuine smile? "I'll be back soon."

He stayed where he was quickly getting bored, maybe he should go back to sleep. "Shizu-chan. Are you still awake?" Shizuo looked up as the flea stepped through the door, holding a tray. "What's that?" He watched Izaya place the tray on the table, before pulling a chair up to the side of the bed. "Soup. You need to eat and since you're still sick, I'll feed you."

He groaned at how happy Izaya was, great something else the flea could use against him. But he had to admit it was nice, his crush looking after him. He was happy they got to spend time together. "Open up." Shizuo blushed as he watched Izaya blow on the spoon, before holding it out to him.

Shizuo quickly clamped his lips on the spoon, letting the warm soup fill his mouth. He could feel the other's gaze fixed on him. "Too hot?" He shook his head. "It's fine. Did you make it?" Izaya smirked at him. "You didn't think I could?" Before he could answer, another spoonful was held out to him.

The bowl was finally emptied, Izaya letting the spoon drop into it. "Shizu-chan, you finished it all. Do you want to go back to sleep?" He yawned settling back down. "I've slept too long." He met the crimson gaze looking down at him, as a hand rested on his forehead. "Get some sleep, Shizu-chan." His eyes slid closed, sending him to a peaceful sleep.

The next time he woke up, Izaya was there watching over him. Shinra was fiddling with the needle in his hand. "He's getting better. He doesn't need the iv any more." Shizuo sighed in relief. "You'll need to help him with his medication." Wait what medication?

"Shizu-chan." He woke up quicker than before. Izaya was fiddling with the covers on the bed. He blinked the sleepiness away, getting a bad feeling. "You need to take your medication." Shizuo sat up reaching his hand out. "Not that type, Shizu-chan. I need to remove your pants." The blond growled, trust Shinra to do something like this.

"I can do." Did he say that too quickly? "You're still sick, Shizu-chan. Don't worry it'll be over in a few seconds." He didn't fight back as his pants were pulled to his knees, luckily his top covered any problems that might come up. "Ne, Shizu-chan is so pretty down here." Damn Izaya for teasing him.

He tried not to move as he felt something brush over his entrance. He felt an uncomfortable pressure as the capsule was pushed past his ring. Shizuo froze as something else followed. "Oops too far." Damn it Izaya. He kept his mouth closed, keeping his voice in, while glaring at Izaya.

"Stop messing around, flea." He continued glaring at him, while Izaya held his hands up innocently. "I'm only following Shinra's instructions. I'll go make you some more soup." He slapped the flea's hand away weakly. He could pull his own pants up. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Your face is red." Shizuo said nothing laying back against the pillows, he didn't have the strength to argue with him.

When Izaya came back, he wasn't alone. Shinra had come back. "How are you feeling, Shizuo?" The blond growled at him, while he watched Izaya place the soup on the table. "Better, than before." Shinra nodded. "I need to speak to you. Izaya can you leave?" Wasn't he going to find out anyway? Instead the other nodded, before leaving the room.

"I didn't think he would leave that easily." Shizuo shrugged, staring warily at the folder in his friend's hands. "So, Izaya made you soup? How sweet, if only my beloved Celty would do the same for me." The blond felt sorry for his best friend, he knew Shinra was going to bug her constantly. "I should get her to beat you up. What was with that medication?"

Shinra smiled, moving to sit in the chair. "You've already started the course, so you have to finish it." The smiled faded. "You've never been sick before, Shizuo." The blond sighed. "I know, I'm glad I didn't, it hurts more than broken bones. "What didn't you want Izaya to hear?"

"I got your medical notes from my father." Shinra sighed. "He recorded everything he did to you." Shizuo waited for him to continue. "I could let you read it, but you wouldn't understand."

"What did he do to me? Tell me Shinra." His friend opened the folder. "He did more than take away your strength. Shizuo, he's interfered with how your body works, he's weakened your immune system and your entire body." Shizuo felt a headache coming on. "If this keeps up, you'll constantly get sick. I haven't read everything yet, but you need to be careful."

"Stay here, don't leave the building. If we don't fix this, Shizuo. You'll only get weaker." Ah, this was getting worse. "Shinra, do whatever you have to. Fix me." The doctor raised an eyebrow staring at him seriously. "Even if you go back to being a monster?" He nodded, letting Shinra continue.

By the time his friend left, he was tired his arm resting over his eyes. The bowl of soup on the table was now stone cold. "Shizu-chan?" He didn't look up or remove his arm, as Izaya came in. "You didn't eat anything." He felt the bed sink, Izaya climbing next to him. "What did Shinra say?"

Shizuo sighed, still not moving his arm. "Go away, flea." He ignored the hand on his side. "You were right." He wasn't allowed to be human, the only way he could exist was as a monster. He had known, but he still wanted to try. "Shizu-chan." Nothing would change with Izaya either. "Shizu-chan look at me."

Izaya pulled his arm away with ease, straddling his waist. "Look at me you damn, protozoan!" Shizuo opened his eyes, looking away from the flea's straight forward gaze, he couldn't face his enemy, how weak had he become?"Ne, Shizu-chan." Izaya's voice sounded softer. Confused at the change, he met his eyes. Soft lips pressed against his own, one hand resting on the side of his face. W-what?

Next:- Care


	16. Care

**Care**

**Izaya**

He didn't know whether he was laughing or crying. Of all the moves he had planned for, this wasn't one of them. It was impossible. They had hated each other from the first moment, they had met. So what had changed? How had years of being enemies, changed his feelings for the blond? Shizu-chan was a monster.

So different to his precious humans, was that it? Or had he fallen for what was beside him now? Was Shizu-chan still a monster or had he become human? It didn't make sense, none of it made sense. The brute and his damn unpredictability. So what did he do now?

Izaya had never been happier to see Shinra, he let his friend in, listening to the doctor babble away. "What were you thinking, leaving Celty, with that idiot? What if he hurt her?" He ignored the illegal doctor, waiting for him to finish. "How's Shizuo doing?"

"He hasn't woke up yet, he's burning up, Shinra." Shinra nodded, being serious for once. Izaya led him into the bedroom, the doctor making his way to his bed. Izaya watched him take out his medical kit. "He has a high fever. Shizuo doesn't get sick." He knew that. The blond had never stopped or slowed down.

"Izaya, I think it would be better to send him hospital." He had just realized his feelings and Shinra wanted to take the blond away? "He's fine here. The room is big enough." Shinra was staring at him, probably trying to figure out what he was up to. "Izaya, he isn't well. And until I get that folder, we won't know what's wrong."

"This is your father's fault. He didn't tell you anything?" Shinra looked away. "I need to get some equipment and see if Celty is back. Watch him." Crimson eyes watched the illegal doctor leave the room, not bothering to follow him. Instead he took his place back on the bed beside Shizu-chan.

If Shizu-chan hadn't gotten sick, he never would have realized his feelings. The blond wouldn't have stayed, he knew that. As soon as he was feeling better, he would leave. Probably staying with Shinra and Celty. "Ugh." Izaya looked down at the blond. He was making noises in his restless sleep, his face scrunched up in pain.

Getting off the bed, he made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a flannel from the cupboard. He placed it under the running water, until it was damp enough. Izaya returned to the bedroom, placing the folded flannel on Shizu-chan's forehead. The blond's expression relaxed slightly. Where was Shinra? He needed his Shizu-chan to get better.

He groaned looking at the clock on the wall. It had only been ten minutes. Was this how his humans felt? Out of control? Now that he knew the name, of the emotion consuming him, he could feel himself in free-fall. All of his thoughts on his Shizu-chan.

His Shizu-chan, he had always claimed the monster as his own, like the rest of his precious humans. Shizu-chan was his monster. The informant had made him what he was, since high school he had been there, antagonizing the monster, making him chase after him. But now he wanted him in a different way.

And he always got what he wanted. As soon as Shizu-chan was back to his monstrous self, he would make Shingen and anyone who had helped pay. What did his humans do in this situation? He knew most of them hid their feelings, not wanting to ruin the relationships they already had. But his and the blonds could only get better, he hoped. Shizu-chan hated him, what would it take to get rid of years of hatred?

Then again would his feelings disappear once Shizu-chan was back to normal. Was he only falling for the human? Izaya pressed his knuckle to his forehead. There were too many questions and he didn't have the answers. He had never questioned his own feelings. He was above his humans.

An hour later, there was still no sign of the doctor or the black rider. Izaya squeezed the water from the flannel, running it under the tap again. He replaced the damp cloth on the blond's forehead, he thought he saw Shizu-chan's eyes flicker. Maybe he was waking up?

No, the blond stayed in his restless sleep. This time he glared at the clock, leaving the room. Maybe if he kept himself busy, time would go by quicker. The informant unlocked his computer, checking his email. No one was in the chat room, but then again he hadn't expected them to be. Instead he searched the internet on how to look after someone with a fever.

He was reading up on how to make soup, when there was finally a knock on the door. It was about time. Izaya made his way over to the door, opening it to let the doctor in. Celty stood with him, each carrying something. Shinra had two folders under his arm, while the Dullahan, held, what he knew as an iv drip.

Izaya let them in, sensing that Celty was focusing on him, wanting to type something. Probably about how she didn't trust him and threaten him if he hurt her best friend. "How is he?" Celty jabbed the doctor in the ribs. "Izaya was looking after him, my beloved."

He watched as the Dullahan moved past him and up the stairs. If he wasn't so worried about the blond, this would be fun. "He hasn't woken up yet. I've tried cooling his temperature." Yes, he was admitting to Shinra that he was trying to help. His friend held out one of the folders. "I copied the data. If Shizuo is going to stay here, you need to know what's been done."

For now he placed the folder in his desk draw. He would have plenty of time to study it later. As Izaya stepped into the room, Celty moved past him. "Shizuo is her friend, she doesn't want to see him hurt." He didn't care what the black rider thought. Shinra was setting up the needle for the drip, while he stepped around the side of the bed.

"Okay it's ready." Shinra moved the needle closer to the sleeping blond's arms, just as a groan was heard. "Shizuo has the worst timing, I think he's finally awake." Izaya was relieved, that he was awake again. "Shizu-chan?" The blond was blinking, as if he couldn't see anything, then the gaze dropped to his arm.

Izaya knew that he hated needles. Shizu-chan started to struggle, trying to get away from it. "Keep him still." Great, he was trying to get the blond to like him, not hate him more. Reluctantly, he stepped closer to the bed, hovering over the bed, keeping the blond down. He couldn't see Shinra slide the needle in, but a tap on his shoulder, told him to let go.

"He's asleep." Izaya nodded, stepping back. "How long is he going to be out?" Shinra shrugged. "I don't know. Watch over him, if anything changes call me." They walked down the stairs together. "I have some medication for him to take. It should help." Shinra took two boxes out of his lab coat. "You can choose. This one is for Shizuo to drink. This one needs to be inserted."

The look on the doctor's face was priceless as Izaya took the box of suppositories. "Izaya, that's-" He waved the box in the air. "I know what they are. I'll take these ones." Shinra looked confused. "What are you up to? Do I have to call Celty back?" The informant walked past him, back to his computer. "Goodbye Shinra, I'll let you know when Shizu-chan wakes up."

He laughed as the door closed. Shinra and Celty were fun to mess with. Now what did he do? Izaya finished reading up on the recipes. Before turning his attention to that folder. The one with all the information, every last detail of what Shingen did to Shizu-chan.

Shizu-chan was the one with the anger issues, so why was it every line made his blood boil? Shingen would suffer. Every cut, every injection he had given the blond, the doctor would pay for. He hadn't just taken away his strength. Shingen had made him weak. His immune system was useless. Even after Shizu-chan got better, there was only a matter of time before he was sick again.

He read the file thoroughly, analysing every word. Was fixing the blond possible? It was a scary thought, that he wouldn't be chased around any more, dodging vending machines. And he hated the way the blond was now, it made him feel human.

Between doing his job as an informant, to watching over Shizu-chan. Two days passed and still there was no change. The blond's face was more relaxed, at least he wasn't in pain any more. The same couldn't be for him. These new feelings were eating him up, he had no idea what to do with them. "Shizu-chan. Hurry and wake up."

He shifted closer to the sleeping figure, curling up on his chest. Listening to the blond's breathing, he fell asleep. The first proper rest, since he had read that file.

"Izaya?" The informant's eyes opened, looking up at the now awake figure. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." He rolled off onto the bed. "Are you feeling better? I've never seen you get sick before." The blond groaned trying to sit up, Izaya resisted the urge to help him. "How long was I out?" He shrugged, watching Shizu-chan glance at the drip.

"Two days. Shinra put you on an iv drip, don't pull it out." The blond visibly cringed. "Ne, is Shizu-chan scared of needles?" He smiled at the glare he received. "Shut it flea." Izaya got off the bed, trying to get his smile to fade. "I'll be back soon."

That recipe came in handy. Luckily he had all the ingredients. Soon he had a pot of soup ready. Making a bowl and placing it on a tray, he carried it into the bedroom. "Shizu-chan. Are you still awake?" The blond looked up as he came in. "What's that?" Izaya placed the tray on the table, pulling up a chair. "Soup. You need to eat and since you're still sick, I'll feed you."

"Open up." He filled the spoon, blowing on the soup to cool it, before holding it to the blond's mouth. He noticed the blush on the blond's face, as his lips accepted the soup. Izaya dipped it back into the bowl, blowing on each mouthful. "Too hot?" Shizu-chan shook his head. "It's fine. Did you make it?" He smirked holding out another spoonful. "You didn't think I could?"

Izaya let the spoon fall into the empty bowl, noticing how tired the blond looked. "Shizu-chan, you finished it all. Do you want to go back to sleep?" The blond yawned and he couldn't help but think it was adorable. Ugh, these new feelings. "I've slept too long." He wasn't falling for it, The informant placed his hand on his forehead. "Get some sleep, Shizu-chan." Surprisingly the blond's eyes slid closed.

Carrying the tray to the kitchen, he put it by the sink, taking his phone out. As promised he text Shinra, letting him know Shizu-chan had woken up and eaten. As he finished washing up, the doorbell rang. Izaya didn't say anything as he dried his hands, letting Shinra in. He led him up the stairs, to where the sick blond was sleeping. As soon as Shinra fiddled with the needle, Shizu-chan woke up. "He's getting better. He doesn't need the iv anymore." Izaya smiled as he heard a sigh of relief. "You'll need to help him with his medication."

Izaya noticed that the blond had drifted off again. "When are you going to tell him?" Shinra looked back. "When he's better." He nodded. It was better he heard everything from the doctor. "Where's Shingen?" Ah, now his friend was quiet. "He's in hospital. Celty lost it."

Fifteen minutes after Shinra had left, he gave up tapping the box against the table. "Shizu-chan." He pulled back the covers, as he felt the blond wake up. "You need to take your medication." Shizu-chan sat up reaching his hand out. "Not that type, Shizu-chan. I need to remove your pants." The blond growled, making him smirk.

"I can do." Shizu-chan was so flustered he couldn't talk straight. "You're still sick, Shizu-chan. Don't worry it'll be over in a few seconds." He didn't let the other say anything else, as he slid his pants down. Feeling his own tighten. "Ne, Shizu-chan is so pretty down here." He couldn't help but tease him, venting his own frustrations.

He took one of the pills from the box, keeping it between his fingers, pressing it gently into the tight ring of muscle. His finger slid into the heat, the blond froze and he knew he had been caught out. "Oops, too far." Regretfully he pulled out.

"Stop messing around, flea." The blond was glaring at him, while he held his hands up, pretending to be innocent. "I'm only following Shinra's instructions. I'll go make you some more soup." His hand was slapped away, making him feel disappointed "Ne, Shizu-chan. Your face is red." The blond ignored him, laying back against the pillows.

Izaya reheated the remaining soup, pouring some into another bowl. As usual Shinra had the worst timing. "You're cooking for him?" The doctor's eyes were full of laughter. It was a shame, he couldn't reach his knife. "You said to look after him. By the way, I gave him his medicine." Shinra turned crimson, his hand covering his face. "He let you?"

The informant ignored him, carrying the tray into the room. "How are you feeling, Shizuo?" The blond growled at Shinra, while he placed the bowl on the table. "Better, than before." Shinra nodded. "I need to speak to you. Izaya can you leave?" He tried not to glare at his friend. Why should he leave. One look at Shizu-chan's lost gaze and he sighed. If that was what he wanted.

He sat at his desk tapping his fingers. What was Shinra saying to Shizu-chan? How would the blond react? He had the file back in front of him. "I told him, I'll be back later." He hadn't heard Shinra come down and for once the doctor looked sad.

Izaya sucked in a deep breath before letting it out. He didn't know what he expected. But Shizu-chan was still on the bad, his working arm, over his eyes. A glance at the table and he could tell the soup had gone cold. "You didn't eat anything." He sat on the other side of the bed. "What did Shinra say?"

He only got a quiet sigh from the blond. "Go away, flea." Izaya narrowed his eyes. What had Shinra said? His hand rested on the other's hip, trying to comfort him. "Shizu-chan." He was being ignored. "Shizu-chan. Look at me." He wasn't about to let the blond push him away.

Not after he had realised his feelings. Painful and exhilarating at the same time. Why should he be the only one feeling like this. Izaya climbed on top of Shizu-chan, pulling his arm away. "Look at me, you damn protozoan!" Those coffee eyes finally opened, before looking away. "Ne, Shizu-chan." Once he gets better he'll leave, he couldn't.

He was stuck in free-fall, he didn't know how to stop this feeling. His lips connected with the blond's. He could feel the other's body jolt at the action. If he couldn't stop this feeling. He would have to make his Shizu-chan feel the same. He would have to make the ex monster fall for him. It was annoying, there was no game for this one, no pieces on the board. He was lost.

Next:- Confused.


	17. Confused

**Confused**

**Shizuo**

Shizuo blinked, was he still sleeping? Maybe he was still feverish. But no, he could feel those lips on his own. Was this another of Izaya's jokes? A new way to tease him? It didn't make sense. Izaya's lips were soft, moving against his own. The blond moved his own, opening his mouth. Any moment now the flea would pull back and laugh at him.

His eyes closed, he didn't want to see the other reject him. Instead he felt something slide into his mouth. Izaya wasn't stopping. What was going on? The other's tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth. The blond couldn't hold back, his own muscle joining the flea's. Their tongues entwined, mixing saliva. Why wasn't Izaya stopping?

This was bad, he could feel himself becoming aroused. His eyes snapped open. If the flea wasn't going to end this, he was. He weakly pushed against the flea's chest, getting his attention. Crimson eyes met his own. Was that confusion? No, Izaya was playing with him again. Their kiss ended abruptly, both of them pulling away. Neither one said anything.

Come on flea. This isn't like you. Where is the usual teasing? It was uncomfortable seeing Izaya like this. "Flea?" Crimson eyes blinked, before his normal smirk was back. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" That was it? "What the hell are you doing?" Izaya smirked, as he climbed off him. "I'll warm this up." Shizuo stared in shock as the flea left the room, carrying his cold soup.

Was Izaya sick? Maybe he had caught the his fever? The flea had been close enough. He brought his fingers to his lips. Had that really just happened? The blond groaned, laying back against the pillows. His head hurt. He was still sick, he had to make a decision about his health and now, Izaya was going crazy on him.

"Here you go, Shizu-chan." He watched warily as Izaya came back into the room, holding the tray. Again Izaya took a seat next to the bed and Shizuo knew he wouldn't be able to deal with this a second time, especially not after that kiss. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You have to eat." Reluctantly he opened his mouth for the first mouthful. If he wasn't careful, Izaya would find out his feelings.

"What did Shinra want?" Shizuo turned over, not wanting to answer, the one sitting beside him. The flea couldn't take the hint, he didn't want to talk about it. "Shizu-chan?" The blond sighed. "Listen flea, thanks for everything. But I can't talk about this not yet." He expected the other to say something.

Shizuo yawned, using his hand to cover his mouth. "I'm going to sleep for a bit." Izaya glanced at the clock. "That's fine, it's getting late." The blond nodded. "Good night, Izaya." He thought he heard the flea say goodnight as well. "What game is he playing now?"

He woke up after hearing a loud thud. The room was dark, all the lights had been switched off. "Flea?" There was no answer. "Oi, Izaya?" He heard more crashes. Damn it, he hadn't been out of bed, since he had gotten sick. Pulling back the covers with his working arm, he swivelled his legs over the side, taking a deep breath as he attempted to stand.

The first failed and he fell back onto the bed. Shizuo grit his teeth trying again. This time he was more successful, but he swayed dangerously. "Izaya?" He tried calling again, as he stumbled through the dark. His head was still spinning. He reached for the light switch, finally seeing where he was going.

Leaning against the wall, he slowly made his way down the stairs. It was ridiculous how much effort he had to put in to it. His body was so tired. "Shizu-chan?" He jumped at the voice, letting go of wall. Why the hell hadn't the flea answered if he was here?

He felt himself slip, falling forwards. This was going to hurt. "Ugh." He landed on something soft, groaning as he tried to pick himself up. "Ow. His broken arm was screaming at him. No doubt he had made it worse. His legs were curled underneath him, leaving him to move his perfectly fine weakened arm.

"Shizu-chan." He felt the body underneath his move. "Flea?" He gave up trying to move. Shinra was right, he needed to fix himself. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You want to be this close?" The blond scowled at him. Izaya sounded different, he could smell the alcohol as the other breathed. "Shut it, flea. I can't move. Are you drunk?"

There was a small giggle in the dark. "I don't get drunk, silly Shizu-chan." Shizuo groaned as the flea tried to shift from underneath him, rubbing against all the wrong places. "Why are you out of bed?" What game was the damn flea, playing now? "You woke me up, stumbling around. Can you move?"

"Stop!" Izaya had shifted his knee, pressing it into his groin. "You told me to move." Shizuo grit his teeth. He would get his strength back, just to throw the flea into a wall. "Push me off then." The flea being his annoying self, wrapped his arms around him. "It's warmer like this, Shizu-chan." The blond grit his teeth. There was nothing he could do.

"Ne, Shizu-chan." He looked down at Izaya, even though he couldn't see him in the dark. "What?" The body underneath his moved again. "What do you think love feels like?" Shizuo froze. Did the flea really just ask that? "Shizu-chan?"

"It's painful, but it makes you feel happy." He could hear laughter ringing through his ear. "That sounds pointless. My precious humans are so stupid sometimes." The blond sighed, letting his head fall on Izaya's chest. Neither of them were going anywhere, until the flea was sober. "Is this why you wanted to be human?"

"...Yes." He was expecting another laugh, instead a quiet sigh was heard. "Silly Shizu-chan." Izaya's breathing was slowing, he could hear every heartbeat. "Doing it for love? How stupid. When you get better, you should..." Another yawn. "...hit them for making you suffer."

Shizuo sighed, staying where he was, it was pointless to struggle. The flea had fallen asleep. "I'll hold you to that, Izaya." His own eyes closed, listening to the steady rhythm of Izaya's breathing. It was uncomfortable, but Izaya was cuddling him. He couldn't wait to see the flea's face tomorrow.

Shizuo groaned, shifting his head. The pillow was too rough. He moved his head from side to side, trying to get comfy. "Shizu-chan?" Now he remembered where he was, his eyes snapped open, finally seeing the position they were in. Izaya was staring at him, his expression unreadable. "Can you help me up?"

"What are you doing on top of me?" Crimson eyes bore into his own. Izaya had let go of him, gently rolling him onto his side. Shizuo smiled as the flea grabbed his head, trying to steady himself as he stood. "Hangover?" Izaya was glaring at him. "You shouldn't be out of bed." The flea reached down, gripping his shoulder and pulling him up.

Izaya steadied him as he wobbled. This was great, he was still sick and weak. Izaya was recovering from a hangover. Was this what love did to people? They helped each other, over to the sofa. Shizuo laid down, watching Izaya take something from his draw. "What do you want for breakfast?" He shrugged, he didn't care. "Toast is fine."

The plate was placed on the table, Izaya took a seat by his feet, eating his own toast. "Thanks. How's your hangover?" It was fun teasing the flea for once. "How's your fever?" His smile dropped. "Better, but I still feel weak and dizzy." He glanced over at the stairs. "Oi, flea. Any idea how I'm getting back up?"

The flea finished his mouthful. "I'll call Celty, if we need to." Meaning Izaya thought he could help him back to the bedroom. "What were you doing last night?" He had no idea, why Izaya would drink. Maybe taking care of him was too much. "What did Shinra say?" That again? "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Are you going to answer mine?" The blond grit his teeth, clenching his weak fist. "I almost forgot how annoying you are." Something flashed across Izaya's face, but it was too quick for him to know what it was. "Ne, Shizu-chan." The damn flea was smirking. "What, flea?" Izaya shifted closer to him. "Should you be insulting me right now?"

He swallowed nervously, now that he thought about it, he was in a bad situation. "You finally realized? You stupid protozoan." He was weaker than Izaya and currently had one functioning arm. Shizuo smirked, mimicking the flea's. He leaned forward, so they were centimetres apart. "HOW'S YOUR HANGOVER?"

He felt satisfied as Izaya gripped his head, covering his ears. "Shizu-chan. Time for your medication." The words came out quietly, sounding worse than anything, the flea had said to him before. The blond blushed, remembering the feeling of Izaya's finger inside of him. He moved away, trying to pull himself up.

"Where are you going? Shizu-chan." The blond stepped around the sofa. "Back to bed." Izaya leaped over the back, landing shakily on his feet. "No need, we can do it here." He cried out as he hit the floor, Izaya's lips once again on his. Shizuo pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Why do you keep doing that?" Their lips connected once again. Shizuo bit down, drawing blood. Izaya smirked down at him, wiping the blood away. "Why are you letting me?"

Shizuo tasted blood and whiskey, as their mouths collided. Izaya's arms wrapped around the back of his head, his own good arm, hooked around Izaya's neck. Their tongues entwined, battling each other. At least they could still fight with words and whatever it was they were doing. he tightened his grip, gasping into the kiss. He knew this time, neither one of them would be able to stop.

Next:- Drunk


	18. Drunk

**Drunk**

**Izaya**

The blond's lips felt soft against his own, he never expected it from a monster. But Shizu-chan was human, as he was finding out. Maybe that was why the attraction was there. He shifted, placing his hand by the blond's head. Why wasn't Shizu-chan pushing him away? If anything, the blond was kissing him back.

Crimson eyes looked at the other's flushed face, Shizu-chan's eyes were closed. The blond's lips parted, letting him slide his tongue into the wet cavern. Why aren't you stopping me? Surely he hadn't got that weak? The blond's own organ, wrapped around his, pulling them deeper into each other, his fist clenching.

This was bad, he could feel his blood flow downwards, if this carried on, he would be in another awkward situation. He couldn't tell whether he was disappointed or relieved, when he felt the the blond push weakly against him. He found himself staring into watery mocha eyes. Izaya pulled away, trying to change his expression, back to his usual one.

"Flea?" Why did the blond sound so confused? He blinked, his usual smirk was back. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Why do you look so concerned? "What the hell are you doing?" He smirked again, climbing from the bed. That's what I want to know, Shizu-chan.

Because this wasn't who he was. He didn't give in to feelings of lust, he didn't get confused. He didn't take care of monsters and he didn't... he didn't fall in love. He was an informant, who went by the facts. He was above humans, on his way to Valhalla. Izaya grabbed the tray from the table. "I'll warm this up." He didn't look back as he left the room.

Each step seemed to drag, it seemed like this was going to be the biggest challenge in his life. It was funny, after everything Shizu-chan had thrown at him, this felt the heaviest. The monster had failed every attempt to crush him, but this one might do it. Such a monster, Shizu-chan.

Once the soup was made, he took it back up the stairs. Shizu-chan was still laying on the bed. "Here you go, Shizu-chan." He took his seat beside the bed, ready to feed the blond. The other was staring at the wall, not saying anything. Come on Shizu-chan. This isn't like you. "Shizu-chan. You have to eat." You have to get better and leave, you have to stay.

The blond opened his mouth, ready for the first mouthful. Izaya held the spoon out, eyes glued to those lips. He knew he was in trouble. Shizu-chan clamped his mouth over the spoon, eating quickly. Once he was done, he asked him. "What did Shinra want?"

Shizu-chan rolled over, saying nothing. Izaya moved back next to the blond on the bed. Don't turn away from me, protozoan. "Listen flea, thanks for everything. But I can't talk about this, not yet." Izaya let it go for now. If he pushed too far, the blond would run.

The other yawned, Izaya watched him, knowing he would be asleep soon. "I'm going to sleep for a bit." He glanced at the clock. "That's fine, it's getting late." Shizu-chan nodded. "Good night, Izaya." Izaya smiled. "Good night, Shizu-chan." He placed a kiss on the other's forehead.

He found himself by the book case, removing the books, revealing the container. The one he had been hiding from Shizu-chan and everyone else, including the head's owner Celty. In his hands he held the path to everything, the last puzzle piece. So why was he thinking about the blond?

He was in love, he knew that. The speeding of his heart, the awkward feelings between him, it was the only thing it could be. So what did he do now. This wasn't something that could be dug up from the internet, or sold. He didn't have a clue, about the emotion.

Izaya logged back into his computer, holding tightly to the container. Opening the search bar, he typed in what he wanted. _What is love? _The search results came up, he scrolled through them, finding dating sites, theories on the greatest emotion in the world. But no answers. That left observation.

After hiding the head, back where it was, he slipped his jacket on, heading out. It was time to observe his beloved humans, this time it wasn't for his amusement. No this time it was for him to understand, a human emotion. The best place for that would be Sunshine 60. Izaya took a cab, to Ikebukuro.

There were a lot of couples on dates. Some where sitting on benches. Others walking along the street, holding hands. There was no chance of him and the blond acting like that. As they came closer, he could see the love in their eyes. Did he have the same look?

He walked past restaurants, studying his precious humans, whilst his every thought went back to the blond. His Shizu-chan. Couples smiled at each other, they were gentle, showing kindness and being thoughtful. This wasn't helping. He and Shizu-chan were different to everyone else. The god and the monster. They couldn't be lovey dovey. At most they would slam each other against walls.

So maybe he was going the wrong way. Izaya changed direction, heading for one of the clubs. He blended in easily with the busy atmosphere. This was where his humans got drunk, going home with someone they had just met. He made his way to the bar, getting a better view. Most were dancing.

Izaya ordered a glass of whiskey. Keeping it in front of him for appearances. In the corner, he spotted a guy chatting up a girl. He paid attention to their body language. The girl was trying to be seductive, whilst the guy had an ego. Somehow, they traded numbers, moving away together. So was that love? No, it more likely lust. One of them would wake up tomorrow, regretting their actions.

Getting bored, he downed his drink, asking for another. The bouncers kept an eye on people, just sitting in a bar and not ordering. He spotted another pair grinding against each other. Well, he could do that, he wasn't sure about the blond. Automatically, he had the glass in his hand.

Maybe he should have picked another drink? His precious humans, were starting to look fuzzy, their images twisting. He knew he wasn't drunk. The great Izaya Orihara, couldn't get drunk. "Hey there. I noticed you've been on your own." He glanced up at her. Nothing stood out about the woman, she looked slightly older than him.

Izaya raised an eyebrow. Didn't she recognize him? "You can buy me a drink, if you like." Ah, one of his lovely humans, wanted his attention. She should know he cared about everyone, not just one person. "I was about to leave." The woman grabbed on to his arm. "Please."

It was a test, another observation. She was pressed against the wall, in the bathroom. Her too shorter dress, left nothing to the imagination. Her long hair was in the way. She was panting, as he kissed her. Izaya could taste her make-up and alcohol. It felt nothing like, Shizu-chan. Her hands, wrapped around his back. He felt nothing. The woman, readily unzipped her dress, showing him her breasts.

He felt disgusted as he touched her body. Still her was thinking of Shizu-chan. It was a pointless experiment. He had only confirmed what he already knew. Izaya stepped away from her, leaving the bathroom. He still didn't have his answer. He had one more drink, stumbling as he stood. He called the cab and...

His head throbbed, his eyes hurt, he didn't have a clue where he was and there was a heavy weight on him. He waited for his head to stop spinning, looking down at the blond hair on his chest. Shizu-chan. Another glance, told him he was back home. What was he doing out of bed? Or better yet how did he get home?

The blond groaned above him, snuggling into his chest. "Shizu-chan?" The blond looked up at him, looking slightly panicked. "Can you help me up?" By the looks of it they were tangled together. He didn't remember how. "What are you doing on top of me?" It was bad, they were this close. He wasn't in control.

Izaya reluctantly let him go, rolling him off of him. He grabbed his head, as he got up, trying to steady himself. "Hangover?" Izaya glared at him, not liking the satisfied look on the blond's face. "You shouldn't be out of bed." He reached down, helping Shizu-chan up.

Izaya steadied him as the blond's legs weakened. He helped him over to the sofa, laying him down. First thing he needed was to get rid of his headache. Luckily he had some paracetamol in his desk. "What do you want for breakfast?" Shizu-chan shrugged. "Toast is fine."

The informant handed him the plate, sitting on the floor, with his own. "Thanks. How's your hangover?" Izaya looked up at him, Shizu-chan was teasing him. "How's your fever?" The smile dropped, making him smirk. "Better, but I still feel weak and dizzy." Izaya smiled, as Shizu-chan stared at the stairs. You admitted how weak you are Shizu-chan. Do you trust me now?

"Oi, flea. Any idea how I'm getting back up?" Izaya finished his mouthful. He was strong enough to help him up. "I'll call Celty, if we need to." Shizu-chan sighed. "What were you doing last night?" Aw, was his Shizu-chan worried about him? "What did Shinra say?"

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Izaya shrugged. He wasn't going to tell the blond what he was doing. "Are you going to answer mine?" They were back to teasing each other. "I almost forgot how annoying you are." Ouch, that one actually hurt, he was trying to get the blond to fall in love with him.

"Ne, Shizu-chan." He smirked up at the blond, moving closer. "Should you be insulting me, right now?" He watched as panic flashed across Shizu-chan's face and he swallowed. "You finally realized? You stupid protozoan." He could see the wheels turning in the blond's head. The other smirked, leaning close. "HOW'S YOUR HANGOVER?"

Izaya grabbed his head, covering his ears. This was how they were, always pushing against each other, always fighting, always trying to be better than the other. "Shizu-chan. Time for your medication." He spoke quietly,watching the blond pale, then blush. Oh? Did Shizu-chan enjoy it?

"Where are you going? Shizu-chan." The blond had tried to get up, trying to escape. "Back to bed." I'm not letting you go. He jumped over the back of the sofa, inwardly cursing. His head rang as he landed. "No nee, we can do it here." Izaya used his weight, jumping onto the blond, sending them both to the floor.

The blond cried out, Izaya pinning him down as their lips met once again. He could feel the heat between them . The blond pulled away, mocha eyes meeting his own. "Why do you keep doing that?" Their mouths connected once again, their bodies grinding against each other. He felt a sharp sting as his Shizu-chan bit down.

He smirked down at him wiping the blood from his lip, away with his thumb. "Why are you letting me?" This time there was no stopping, he could feel that the blond wanted to continue, the bulge underneath him, told him he was aroused. Izaya tasted the mix of blood and whiskey, as their saliva mixed. His arms wrapped around the blond's head.

He smirked, when he felt the blond's good arm, hook around his neck, pulling them closer. Did that mean, Shizu-chan wanted this as well? Their tongues wrapped around each other, bodies rubbing together. He felt the blond's grip tighten. So unfair, Shizu-chan. He couldn't stop, if he wanted to.

Izaya broke away, letting them both come up for air, he looked down at the blond underneath him. His Shizu-chan, was panting, his face flushed. His eyes full of want and need. They probably mirrored his own. Lifting his hips, he ground down, rubbing them together. "Uhn."

His hands moved, undoing his top, revealing the blond's chest. A silver band ran horizontally under his chest. He needed to calm down, the blond was still sick and needed to get his strength back. "Oi, flea." Yes, yes, he knew. Get off of him. "Don't stop." Izaya blinked. "Shizu-chan." The hooked arm, pulled him down, to the blond's chest. "I give up. I need to tell you something."

Next:- Confession


	19. Confession

**Confession**

**Shizuo**

What was the flea doing? Why wasn't he stopping? He should of pulled away, laughing at him. His grip tightened, it was painful, his arms hung loosely around Izaya's neck. His tongue curled around the flea's. The other kissing him back, grinding their bodies together. Why wasn't Izaya stopping?

The flea finally broke away, leaving him panting and short of breath. Crimson eyes met his, full of lust and something else. The damn flea, rolled his hips, grounding down on him, his body reacted instantly. Fuck. "Uhn." Now he was hard and turned on, by his crush.

He watched Izaya's fingers, undo each button to his shirt. He closed his eyes, knowing the flea would see the first silver band. He opened his eyes, finding confusion in that gaze. He was going to stop, the flea was going to leave him like this. Shizuo closed his eyes. "Oi,flea." He was confused, he didn't know what Izaya was up to. But... "Don't stop."

He smiled at the face Izaya made as the other blinked. "Shizu-chan." The blonde used his weakened limb, to pull the flea on to his chest. "I give up. I need to tell you something." With Izaya doing things like this, he couldn't hold back any more. Even if the damn flea broke his heart. "Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up and listen." His heart pounded looking up into crimson eyes. "I...love you, flea." There he had said it, he had confessed the biggest secret he had. Izaya was staring at him, before a smirk appeared on his face. "It worked, that was quick, Shizu-chan." Shizuo blinked, that wasn't the reaction he was looking for. Rejection yes, being laughed at, the slim chance that Izaya would feel the same.

But the flea saying that, he hadn't expected. "Flea what are you talking about?" A sheepish smirk was his reply. "I'm in love with, Shizu-chan, so you need to feel the same." Shizuo blinked, he blinked and blinked again. What? "That's not funny, flea." Izaya shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be. I was serious this time, Shizu-chan."

"How long?" He kept Izaya's gaze. "Since you became one of my precious humans." The blond sighed, before his body shook in silent laughter. "Why are you laughing, Shizu-chan. I made you fall for me in such a short time." Shizuo shook his head. "Too bad flea, you didn't do anything."

"You should be more honest, Shizu-chan." It was his time to smirk. "I am, I was already in love with you." The smirk on Izaya's face dropped. Shizuo knew he had caught him off guard, the flea was probably trying to work out, how long it had been. The blond didn't care, he still had his problem. His good hand, reached for Izaya, his fingers wrapping in the flea's top.

"Shizu-chan. You're still sick." Izaya was holding back for his sake? Miracles really did happen. "You started it." He pulled Izaya back down, it made his weakened muscles ache. Shizuo brought their lips together, trying to take control, both of them broke away. "And it was high school, in case you couldn't figure it out." Shizuo smiled at the expression on the flea's face. He had caught him off guard, again.

A scowl flitted across the flea's face, before his view was blocked, Izaya's lip re-connecting with his. His shirt was pulled back The flea's fingers ran down his skin, touching every inch of him. Shizuo felt useless, since he only hand one hand. He reached for the hem of Izaya's top, trying to pull it up. He was failing miserably.

"I'm not going to stop, Shizu-chan." Shizuo met his gaze. "I didn't ask you to. Hurry up, flea." He watched as Izaya pulled his top over his head. The flea had more muscle than he had thought. His hand rested on Izaya's chest, moving down slowly. Shizuo reached for his jeans, trying to undo the button, he was having better luck. "Shizu-chan."

Shizuo glared at him. "I can do it." His fingers ached, but he was rewarded as the button came undone. He pulled the zip down, reaching into Izaya's boxers. The flea was hot in his hand, it was different, to when he touched himself. Shizuo shivered a little, his own pants removed. He moved his hand, as Izaya moved his.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. When in high school?" He was asking that now? "Izaya, hurry it up." He increased his own pace, trying to bring the flea to completion. "When? Shizu-chan." So it was bothering him that much? "Nn." His body jerked, Izaya's fingers rough against his erection. "The beginning. Does it bother you? Flea."

He tensed as his release hit him, covering his abdomen and Izaya's hand. His hand squeezed the flea, giving him the same treatment. "Ah, Shizu-chan was never trying to kill me." He was finally getting it. "So mean, Shizu-chan. You were holding back?" The blond nodded, tensing as Izaya removed a tube from his pocket. A wet finger ran over his entrance.

It was uncomfortable as the flea's finger pushed past the ring of muscle. Another finger joined the other, stretching him. They were really going to do this. His crush felt the same. "I hope you're ready Shizu-chan." The look Izaya gave him, told him he wasn't stopping for anything. He groaned in disappointment as the loss, before something much bigger, pressed into him.

"Izaya." His arm was back around the flea's neck, wincing as he was stretched further. "Relax, Shizu-chan." The flea was back to kissing him, making marks down his throat. Shizuo shivered at the sensation, his body heating up as he was filled. Izaya's body covered his own. "Never thought we'd be this close." Izaya shifted, starting to pull back, before launching forward. Shizuo felt his hips groan in protest.

"Flea, it hurts." His bones were a lot weaker, he shouldn't have considered doing this. Izaya paused in his movement. "It will feel better in a minute." Shizuo shook his head, he didn't mean that. The flea moved again, this time hitting something that made him see stars. They should stop, but it felt so good. "There." Izaya nodded, keeping up his pace, hitting the same spot, with near perfect accuracy.

His body tensed, as his abdomen tightened. "Izaya, I'm going to cum." The flea wrapped his fingers around his neglected member, making him arch his back. He released for the second time, laying back to catch his breath. He felt Izaya be a little bit rougher, as rode out his own, tensing as he released. He felt an intense pain, then Izaya was pulling out of him, a wet and cold feeling leaking down his ass. "Oi, flea. You're cleaning that up."

"Hmm? Okay Shizu-chan." Shizuo blinked. Izaya had agreed to that too easily. "Lets get you in the bath." The smirk told him, the flea had other ideas. He moved to sit up, an intense pain shooting through him, sending him back to the floor. "Izaya. I think you broke something."

Next:- More damage


	20. More damage

**More damage**

**Izaya**

"I give up. I need to tell you something." Izaya didn't like the defeated look on Shizu-chan's face. "Shizu-chan?" Was the blond finally going to tell him, what Shinra had said? "Shut up and listen." He found himself staring into mocha eyes, Shizu-chan didn't look away. His cheeks turned pink as he blushed. "I...love you,flea."

His plan had worked? So quickly? The flushed face, confused eyes and the way he bit his inner lip, told him that it had. Shizu-chan had fallen for him. After years of trying to kill each other, here they were, both in love with each other. Izaya smirked looking down at his Shizu-chan. "It worked, that was quick Shizu-chan."

The blond underneath him blinked, Izaya watched the emotions flicker across his face. Ah, you thought I'd reject you. "Flea what are you talking about?" He looked into the other's eyes, giving him what he hoped was a smile. "I'm in love with Shizu-chan. So you need to feel the same." That was the best way he could put it, without angering the blond.

Shizu-chan blinked, then again and again. "That's not funny, flea." He shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be. I was serious this time, Shizu-chan." But maybe they had too much history between them, he had messed with the blond everyday since high school after all. "How long?" I can't answer that one, Shizu-chan. But if it's since I realized...

"Since you became one of my precious humans." Since you showed me you're not a monster, you feel pain, happiness, sadness and now love. Shizu-chan sighed, before his body shook. Damn was this another side effect? If the blond was having a fit... Wait. Shizu-chan was laughing. At him. "Why are you laughing? Shizu-chan. I made you fall for me in such a short time."

The blond shook his head. "You didn't do anything flea." Izaya shook his own head, smirking. "You should be more honest, Shizu-chan." He hadn't expected the blond to smirk up at him, but then again he was unpredictable as always. "I am, I was always in love with you." Nice try Shizu-chan,the look in those coffee eyes said otherwise. If that was true, then since when?

He would have noticed any changes. Shizu-chan hadn't changed since high school. Trying to get rid of him with those vending machines. So it had to recently. He didn't have any longer to think. He recognized the look in the blond's eyes, the fingers curled in his top. "Shizu-chan. You're still sick." His Shizu-chan could only use one arm, looking at the results in that file, he didn't know whether Shizu-chan would be strong enough.

"You started it." Izaya relaxed letting himself be pulled down, he could see the strain on the blond's face. Their lips met, before they broke away, Shizu-chan's strength failing him. "And it was high school in case you couldn't figure it out." Izaya blinked, he was sure for a second he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, by the way the blond was smiling.

High school? That couldn't be, Kasuka-kun was the actor of the family, not Shizu-chan. He hadn't noticed a single change in the blond, that left... when they first met. Love at first sight? Shizu-chan had told him that he practically hated him when they first met, he remembered every single one of their meetings.

He scowled as he realized what that meant. His lips against the blond's once again, while Shizu-chan tried to get his top off. "I'm not going to stop, Shizu-chan." Neither one looked away. "I didn't ask you to, Hurry up flea." Izaya reached for the bottom of his own top, pulling it over his head, it fell somewhere on the floor. He looked down as the blond placed a hand on his chest, while he took Shizu-chan's off, letting it stay over his shoulders. The blond had gotten thinner, the thin silver band ran across his chest. Maybe Shingen needed more payback, than he had originally thought.

He watched as Shizu-chan tried to fiddle with the button to his pants. "Shizu-chan." He received a glare in return. "I can do it." He kept his face the same as he watched the blond struggle, fingers shaking. Izaya took in the sigh of relief and small smile as the button came undone. He smiled as the blond reached into his waist band, lust clouding those coffee eyes.

Izaya pulled the blond's pants down, throwing them wherever his top had landed. Shizu-chan shivered as he held him in his hand. He took his time, though he could tell the blond was getting impatient. "When in high school?" Shizu-chan moved his hand faster. "Izaya, hurry it up." But it wasn't working, he needed an answer. "When? Shizu-chan."

Izaya jerked his hand roughly, bring out a moan from the blond. "Nn." He did it again. "The beginning. Does it bother you? Flea." No, Shizu-chan had only confirmed, the conclusion he had come to. The body beneath him jerked, tensing as he came. Izaya didn't flinch from the substance that covered his hand. "Ah, Shizu-chan was never trying to kill me."

He removed a small bottle from his pocket, not looking away. "So mean Shizu-chan. You were holding back?" The blond nodded. How cold, he knew the blond was unpredictable, that meant he had never seen the protozoan's true strength. He couldn't stop the shiver running through him. If that was the case how strong was Shizu-chan? How fast? How much had he been holding back?

Izaya pressed a slicked finger, past the ring of muscle, this time he didn't stop. He pressed another in, carefully preparing him, after all this would be Shizu-chan's first time. He had made sure n one had gotten close to the monster and now that he knew Shizu-chan had been in love with him in the first place. He felt slightly cheated. All of the effort and manipulation had meant nothing.

"I hope you're ready, Shizu-chan." The blond groaned as he removed his fingers. Izaya lined himself up, before slowly pushing inside. "Izaya." He felt the blond's working arm wrap around his neck. "Relax. Shizu-chan." The blond was tight, too tensed up, he felt like something was going to break. He lathered the blond with kisses, anything to make him relax.

"Never thought we'd be this close." He thrust in, his chest touching the blond's. "Flea, it hurts." Izaya paused, but it was too late to back off now. They had both agreed to it and he didn't think a cold shower would do much for either of them. "It will feel better in a moment." He just had to find Shizu-chan's prostate. Izaya moved forward again, this time changing angles. Beneath him the other's eyes widened, he knew he had it.

"There." He smirked, abusing the other, sending him into wave upon wave of pleasure. His Shizu-chan's expressions were delicious, the moans and whimpers that left those swollen lips, only made him realise how much he loved the blond, it was getting stronger with every thing they did.

"Izaya, I'm going to cum." Izaya smirked at the blond's words, taking little Shizu-chan in his hand. The body underneath him arched, shaking as he brought him to the edge. He watched the ex monster come down from his high, while riding out his own, he increased his pace, spilling himself inside of his Shizu-chan. He noticed the look of pain that flashed across the other's face, grimacing as his seed, ran out of his entrance.

The sight of a thoroughly fucked Shizu-chan made him ready for another round. "Oi, flea. You're cleaning that up." Izaya moved to stand up, pulling on his pants, idea's already running through his head. "Hmm? Okay Shizu-chan." He smirked down at him. "Lets get you into the bath." This was going to be fun, of course he had to punish his Shizu-chan for lying to him, holding back all those years. He waited until the blond pulled himself up, groaning as he fell back on the floor. Don't say it. "Izaya, I think you broke something." Fuck.

Now what? the blond was laying on the floor, half naked, staining the carpet with their essence. They didn't think this through. The room smelt of sex, he would have to cancel any appointments. But that wasn't the main problem here. He had to move Shizu-chan back upstairs. He could call Celty, he took one look around the room, no this was as embarrassing as it got, Shinra was out of the question as well.

Cutting Shizu-chan's shirt from his chest, he used it to clean the leaking fluid. This bit was going to be harder. "What are you doing flea?" He was asking himself the same question. Izaya crouched down, sliding his arms underneath the blond. It was awkward, but he managed to lift him. "Oi, flea. Put me down." The other struggled in his arms. "Shizu-chan, stay still."

Stopping at every two steps, Izaya finally carried him to the bathroom. Once Shizu-chan was back to his usual self, he was never carrying him again. As gently as possible he lowered him into the bath. The blond still wincing in pain. He put the plug in, filling the tub with water.

While it was running, he made his way to the kitchen, searching for air freshener. Where did Namie keep them? He found them under the sink. Throwing his top and the blond's pants in the wash, he quickly sprayed the room, the room now smelt strongly of pine, next he sprayed the carpet, scrubbing the patch away. Once it dried it should go back to normal. He hoped.

"Where did you go? Flea." Shizu-chan was waiting in the tub, the water now filled half way. "Cleaning up our mess. I still have clients, Shizu-chan." The blond blushed, looking away. "Can you tell if anything broke?" He didn't need any more damage. The sooner the blond got back to normal the better.

Shizu-chan didn't move as he squeezed shampoo into his hands, rubbing them into his scalp. He handed the blond the wash cloth, which he took in his good hand. Izaya didn't watch how he cleaned himself, it would probably lead to things, he knew Shizu-chan couldn't handle. "I thought you broke my hip, it doesn't look like anything is broken." He had never expected or even guessed they would be having a conversation like this.

"Hmm, so no sex until you're better Shizu-chan." He felt the other's shoulders drop. "Seems so. We can do anything else, just not... that." He didn't know his Shizu-chan was so innocent. "The word is penetration, Shizu-chan. Does that include my fingers?" He received a heated glare for that comment. "Have you seen my file?"

Izaya stopped what he was doing, he could lie until Shizu-chan somehow found out. "Shinra gave me a copy." He blinked as he heard a soft sigh. "Good." He hadn't been expecting that reaction, he had thought the blond would get angry. Still so unpredictable, Shizu-chan. "Oh?" He went back to washing the other's hair. "You know everything. I don't have to explain it." Izaya let him talk. "Flea, no. Izaya, would you still love me if I went back to being a monster?"

Next:- Discussing options


	21. Discussing options

**Discussing options**

**Shizuo**

Shizuo closed his eyes, laying back. His lower half ached, his bones were fragile at the moment. If Izaya had managed to break something, he wouldn't be able to move for a while. He could see the lust in Izaya's eyes, change to panic and concern. His gaze followed Izaya's taking in the mess they had made and no doubt, they had stained the carpet.

He looked down in shock as his shirt was cut, bunched up and rubbed across his stomach, as a cleaning cloth. "What are you doing? Flea." There was a slight hint of panic in his voice as the other's hands slid underneath his body. He could see the strain in the flea's face as he lifted him up. "Oi, flea. Put me down." He struggled in his new lover's arms, his face red. It was mortifying.

"Shizu-chan, stay still." But he couldn't, as much as he loved Izaya, he had never wanted him to go this far, all he was doing was causing more trouble. He counted each step, the look on Izaya's face as he no doubt got heavier. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Although he had never dreamed Izaya might feel the same, in an ideal world, it should be him looking after the flea.

They finally reached the bathroom, Shizuo looked away as he was lowered into the tub, he couldn't help wince, as his back, met the ceramic of the bath. He watched from the corner of his eye, as Izaya put the plug in and turned on the tap. He let out a sigh of relief as Izaya left the room. Gently he laid back, fingers moving over his hips and lower back. Nothing felt broken. Still it was his first time. He didn't know if the pain was normal.

One arm was uselessly against his chest, while the other was curled around his knees, as he tried to cover up his embarrassment. Izaya had the same feelings as him. He used his hand to wipe away the stupid grin that wanted to take over his face. The water reached halfway, before the flea stepped back in the room. "Where did you go? Flea."

"Cleaning up our mess. I still have clients, Shizu-chan." His face flushed, making him turn away, though he was sure Izaya had seen it. "Can you tell if anything broke?" Why was he asking such questions? Damn it. He didn't move as he felt Izaya's hands in his hair. He took the wash cloth, noticing how the flea wasn't looking at him. He was glad, who knew what it would lead to.

"I thought you broke my hip, it doesn't look like anything is broken." Who would have guessed they would be having this conversation. He could imagine the look on Shinra's face and the way Celty would type randomly in shock. And thinking of Shinra, he needed to make a decision. "Hmm. So no sex until you're better, Shizu-chan."

Did Izaya notice his disappointed look? "Seems so. We can do everything else. Just not...that." He had waited too long and now they were finally together, he didn't want the flea to stop. "The word is penetration, Shizu-chan. Does that include my fingers?" He finally looked up glaring into those mischievous crimson eyes. "Have you seen my file?" He couldn't hold it off any longer.

He could feel Izaya's fingers stop moving. That answered his question. He was a nosy informant who wanted to know everything. Of course he would see the file of his most hated enemy, well ex-enemy. "Shinra gave me a copy." Shizuo let out a small sigh. Partly because he was glad, he didn't have to explain everything. And because Izaya hadn't lied to him or tried to cover it up. "Good."

"Oh?" He could hear the hint of confusion in the flea's voice. He relaxed as Izaya went back to washing his hair. "You know everything, I don't have to explain it." But now there was something else bugging him, whispering doubt in the corner of his mind. "Flea, no. Izaya. Would you still love me, if I went back to being a monster?" Izaya's fingers didn't stop, he carried on washing his hair. "Shizu-chan, go back to who you were." The blond lowered his head, it wasn't an answer. "We're in this together, silly protozoan."

He shivered as Izaya licked the shell of his ear. "As soon as you're better, you have a lot to make up for." Damn the flea, being able to do that. His lower half twitched, his hand covering, so Izaya didn't see. It didn't stop those travelling hands as soon as his hair had been rinsed. He blinked, watching his new lover strip. "What are you doing?"

The flea smirked as he climbed in behind him. Shizuo cursed inwardly, Izaya had to be doing everything on purpose. Arms much stronger than his currently were, wrapped around his waist. He shivered as Izaya tweaked one of his nipples, his other hand travelling to his growing erection. "What are you going to tell Shinra?" His voice was low, breath hot against his ear.

"I can't be like this any more. I never wanted to be this weak." He jumped as the other nipped his shoulder. "Oi, flea. Watch it. That'll probably scar." His breath hitched as Izaya moved his hand,stroking him in an even rhythm. It wasn't long before his body tensed, before he released, once again having to clean himself.

Using his good hand, he tried to pull himself out of the bath, legs wobbling. He could feel Izaya's gaze on him, ready to help, if he needed it. Shizuo wrapped the towel around him, his head jerking forward as he sneezed. Was he getting sick again? The flea was there, quickly drying him, leading him to the bedroom. "I'll call Shinra for you, after I get dressed." He let himself be tucked in, watching through half lidded eyes as Izaya left the room. "Atchoo. Damn."

"Shizu-chan." He opened his eyes, feeling dizzy. Izaya was there with Shinra. He felt the flea's cold ring, as his hand was placed on his forehead. "You're burning up again." He couldn't hear what Izaya said next, his eyes closing briefly.

Shizuo shook his head, blinking. He needed to stay awake. "Shinra, I made my decision." The illegal doctor had his file in his hand. "Fix it." Shinra nodded. "Do you want Izaya to leave?" He shook his head. "No, I want him to stay." He held out his hand, Izaya taking it almost immediately. "Did something happen between you two?" Neither of them answered.

"My father did a lot of damage, Shizuo. Its going to be a long process and it will be painful." Shinra opened the file. "I'll need to operate on you and remove anything he did. But that's not all. I don't know what will happen, once you're back to normal, you might be even stronger." Shizuo lowered his head. He didn't want that either.

"You'll be in a lot of pain. Every muscle and bone, will need to get stronger. It will be worse than when you first broke your bones as a child." Ah, that he remembered. Every crack, fracture and broken bone. He had been relived when nothing had happened, after he lifted something. He had thought those days of pain, would finally be over.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. It was going to hurt, he knew it. But it was his own fault. He had wanted to be human, now he had to go back through the transformation to a monster, one that had taken years, the first time. "Okay. As soon as your temperature drops, we'll start. I'll see you soon Shizuo."

He felt the bed dip as Izaya joined him. "Is Shizu-chan scared?" He closed his eyes, not hearing the usual taunting that came with that sentence. This time it was genuine concern. "When I was a kid..." Shizuo looked up, seeing if he should continue or not. "Go on." He smiled, squeezing the other's hand. "When I was a kid, I tried to throw a fridge at Kasuka." The flea settled down next to him. "What did he do?" Another sneeze and a slight dizziness over took him. "He ate my pudding."

He could hear the other laugh. "Ah, I tried everything to annoy you in high school. I should have just stolen your lunch." Shizuo weakly moved his arm, elbowing Izaya. "I wasn't strong enough. My bones broke and I dropped the fridge. Luckily it fell behind me or I would have been crushed. After that..." His vision blurred, eyes closing. "Shizu-chan?"

"It kept happening, my bones kept breaking until they got strong enough. It took until high school." Another sneeze, he kept blinking trying to stay awake. "You should get some rest, Shizu-chan. You have another fever." Shizuo nodded, his eyes closing. "It hurt, it will be worse this time." His eyes opened as Izaya shuffled under the covers. "I'll be here this time, Shizu-chan." Shizuo couldn't stop his eyes closing. "Thanks,flea."

Next:- Staying


	22. Staying

**Staying**

**Izaya**

"Would you still love me, if I went back to being a monster?" Izaya narrowed his eyes, continuing what he was doing. Did Shizu-chan really think he was doing all of this to leave him? Such a silly protozoan, he was in his debt, it would take his whole life to pay it off. It didn't matter what his monster turned into, neither of them would walk away. They wouldn't be able to.

"Shizu-chan, go back to who you were." He felt the blond's head drop, in disappointment. "We're in this together, silly protozoan." He had come to terms with his feelings, he wasn't letting the blond go, so easily. Consider it your punishment, for making me love you. He could tell his Shizu-chan was blushing, the tips of his ears were red.

Izaya smirked, licking the shell of the blond's ear. He grimaced at the thoughts flickered through his mind, oh there was so many things he could do to his Shizu-chan, but not like he was now. "As soon as you're better, you have a lot to make up for." His voice held a promise. The only one that could make him frustrated was Shizu-chan, he wouldn't be sexually frustrated as well.

He smirked as he noticed the tiny movement, the blond was aroused and trying to hide it. Izaya listened as Shizu-chan's breath hitched, his hand moving over the blond's body. The sooner he was back to normal the better. He let out a small sigh, glancing at the water. His bath tub was big enough for the both of them.

He felt the blond's gaze as he stripped, making sure he didn't seem to eager. This new emotion called love was interesting and exciting. "What are you doing?" Izaya didn't answer as he climbed into the tub, sitting behind his Shizu-chan." He took his time mapping out that perfect skin, glaring at the glint of silver. Once again there was that feeling. Irrational hatred for the one who had done this, to his Shizu-chan.

Izaya looped his arms around a thinning waist, resting his head on his shoulder. At the moment he was the strongest of the two, he was the one with the strength. Before he would have gloated feeling superior, but seeing how weak the blond was and knowing that he hadn't been trying, made him feel regret and disappointment. He had never drawn out Shizu-chan's true potential.

He could feel the slight shiver through the blond. Izaya moved one of his hands low, while the other he moved up, his hand bumping over the metal band. He listened to the small gasp, as his finger flicked over one of the blond's nipples, playing with it between his fingers. He licked along the blond's neck, speaking lowly in his ear. "What are you going to tell Shinra?"

"I can't be like this any more. I never wanted to be this weak." SHizu-chan jumped as he nipped his shoulder. "Oi, flea. Watch it. That'll probably scar." He smirked hearing the other's breath hitch, as he touched the quickly hardening flesh, rubbing his thumb over the tip, stroking his new lover. He was quickly becoming addicted to the noises, Shizu-chan made, as he sent him over the edge, making him tense and arch his back. Probably not the best idea.

Izaya watched as Shizu-chan struggled out of the bath, he was ready to move the instant the blond lost his balance, until then, he wouldn't do anything. It would only but the other in a bad mood. Though the view wasn't bad, his eyes trailed the water drops falling from his hair, licking his lips as he watched their journey.

And then the moment was broken, he watched the blond shiver, a loud sneeze, causing his head to go forward. Shizu-chan still hadn't recovered. In one movement, he was out of the bath, grabbing the large fluffy towel from the blond. He patted the blond dry, leading him to the bedroom. Izaya pulled back the covers, helping Shizu-chan in, securing them tightly. He looked down at his own naked form, he should probably get dressed. He couldn't help the blond if he got sick.

"I'll call Shinra for you, after I get dressed." He quickly left the room, hearing the blond sneeze again, followed by a curse. He took one of the towels, wrapping it around his waist. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his phone, dialling his friend's number. "Hel-" Izaya cut him off. "Shinra, get over here. Shizu-chan is sick again." He hung up knowing he would be here soon.

While he waited, he sat at his desk, re-reading through the file. So much damage for Shinra to undo and even then, he wasn't sure what it would do. After each part he read he would go back to the bedroom and check on his Shizu-chan. To the point, he stayed on the bed, to save himself the trip. His eyes followed the rise and fall of his lover's chest.

Finally there was a knock at the door. He quickly opened the door, letting Shinra in. "How is he?" Izaya still had the folder in his hand. "He started sneezing as he got out of the bath. He's been sleeping since. "You've read the file." It wasn't a question, Shinra was sharp, apart from when it came to Celty.

"I've gone through it." That was all he would say, he wasn't explaining himself to Shinra. The doctor let it go, following him up the stairs. As they stepped into the room, Izaya noticed the half lidded eyes. "Shizu-chan." Coffee eyes opened, looking unfocused. He was definitely sick again. He placed the back of his palm on the blond's forehead. "You're burning up again." He removed his hand turning to Shinra. "You're the doctor. Give him something that will work."

"Shinra, I made my decision." The illegal doctor had Shizu-chan's file in his hand. "Fix it." Shinra nodded. "Do you want Izaya to leave?" Izaya watched his reaction, wondering if he would be pushed away. "No, I want him to stay." He smiled faintly as he took the out stretched hand, held out for him. "Did something happen between you two?" He didn't say anything and neither did the blond.

"My father did a lot of damage, Shizuo. Its going to be a long process and it will be painful." Shinra opened the file. "I'll need to operate on you and remove anything he did. But that's not all. I don't know what will happen, once you're back to normal, you might be even stronger." Izaya kept his eyes on Shizu-chan, seeing how upset he was. He squeezed the hand he was holding, hoping to make him feel better.

"You'll be in a lot of pain. Every muscle and bone, will need to get stronger. It will be worse than when you first broke your bones as a child." The blond looked heart broken. Shinra had often spoken about how strong he was as a child, but the hospital reports showed differently. Izaya waited patiently for his lover to answer, his gut clenching as there was a small nod of confirmation. "Okay. As soon as your temperature drops, we'll start. I'll see you soon Shizuo."

He didn't let go, or move to show Shinra out. Instead he took his place beside his Shizu-chan. "Is Shizu-chan scared?" He watched those eyes close,. He didn't think he would get an answer. "When I was a kid..." Izaya smiled, happy Shizu-chan was trusting him. His crimson eyes met the blond's confused ones. "Go on."

The blond smiled, squeezing the his hand. "When I was a kid, I tried to throw a fridge at Kasuka." Izaya didn't let go of his hand, waiting for him to continue. "What did he do?" Another sneeze and a small pause, let him know the blond should be resting. "He ate my pudding."

Izaya laughed in disbelief. "Ah, I tried everything to annoy you in high school. I should have just stolen your lunch." He received a weakened jab in the ribs. "I wasn't strong enough. My bones broke and I dropped the fridge. Luckily it fell behind me or I would have been crushed. After that..." The blond stopped, eyes closing. "Shizu-chan?"

"It kept happening, my bones kept breaking until they got strong enough. It took until high school." Another sneeze, he watched the blond blink, trying to stay awake. "You should get some rest, Shizu-chan. You have another fever." Shizu-chan nodded, his eyes closing. "It hurt, it will be worse this time." Izaya pulled the covers tighter over them. "I'll be here this time, Shizu-chan." He watched the blond finally close his eyes, giving into sleep. "Thanks,flea."

He didn't leave Shizu-chan's side, everything else could wait. His number one priority was sleeping restlessly next to him. Izaya climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb him coming back with a damp cloth. Once it was on Shizu-chan's forehead, he climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around him securely. "Mm Iz...aya." He noticed the darkening of his cheeks, knowing it wasn't just because of the fever. "Are you dreaming about me? Shizu-chan."

He felt a cold slither, recognizing it as jealousy. He was jealous of his dream self, it was stupid, but then again, dream Izaya was most likely pounding the blond into the mattress, dream Shizu-chan a mess beneath him, looking delicious and thoroughly... fucked." Damn, he couldn't be sexually frustrated already,then again he had always been slightly obsessive. And there was Shizu-chan, right in front of his eyes, but he couldn't do anything.

Izaya groaned leaning back against the headboard, reaching into his pants. He needed to learn to control his thoughts, or things would get more painful for him. Shizu-chan cried out again in his sleep. He wrapped his fingers around his own cock, thoughts of the blond filling his head. "Iz...ya." More delicious noises left his new lover, while he had to make do with his hand, ridding himself of his arousal. Shizu-chan had a lot to make up for, once he was better and Shingen. Well, if he had to deal with this new problem for another day, he was dead.

Izaya woke up, his arm still slung over the blond, keeping him close. He removed the damp cloth, checking the other's temperature. It had gone down. A lot quicker than the first time anyway. Making his way downstairs, he prepared breakfast for the two of them. More soup for Shizu-chan and some toast.

"Shizu-chan." The blond was awake, looking confused as he entered the room. "Izaya?" Izaya placed the tray on the table, taking a bit of his toast. "Good morning, Shizu-chan. Are you feeling any better?" The blond nodded. "Still a bit dizzy. How long was I out?" He smiled, swallowing his mouthful. "This time it was a lot shorter, you slept through the night. Do you remember what you said to Shinra?"

"...Yeah. It's like you said. I'm scared." Izaya blinked, a smile spreading across his face. For Shizu-chan to admit that, he was taking it as love and trust. "Silly protozoan. I'll be here. Shinra can't do anything until your sickness is gone." Shizu-chan nodded, the covers moving. "Did you do... things, last night?" Izaya smirked. "No, I wouldn't lay my hand on a sick Shizu-chan." Any more than he had. "But you looked like you were having a good dream. Shizu-chan's already cheating on me."

"I thought those would have stopped." The blond flushed looking away. "How often do you dream about me? Shizu-chan." He smiled at the glare thrown his way, not finding any danger in it. "Shut it, flea. He would have teased him further, but the blond already looked drained. "Do you want me to help you eat?" He waited until the blond gave him an answer. "Fine, just until I'm better." Which would hopefully be soon. "Open up, Shizu-chan." The blond shook his head. "I could still manage to tip that over you." Izaya shrugged, moving closer. "Would you lick it off then?" The other blushed crimson. "I hate you, Izaya." But the look in those coffee eyes said otherwise. Now that he knew what it was they both felt, he could see it clearly reflected. " Hurry up and get better." Shizu-chan nodded, squeezing his hand. "Yeah. I will."

Next:- Reversing


	23. Reversing

**Reversing**

_A/N: I have my laptop back and everything saved. Haha, lucky._

**Shizuo**

_The blond looked around, standing in the middle of the street, a smirk crossed his face as he held onto the lollipop sign he had ripped from the ground. The air felt incredible against his skin, his fingers clenching, hearing the metal creak and bend under his grip. "Shizu-chan." Shizuo looked up seeing the familiar flea, taunting him with his knife. _

_Adrenaline pulsed through him, his body tensing as his muscles flexed. With a cry, he ran after the flea, swinging the sign, Izaya grinning, leaping out of the way. Shizuo turned taking the stairs, two at a time, Izaya leading him into his own apartment. _

_He found himself pushed against his door, as it closed behind him. Skilled hands ran underneath his shirt, stripping him of each piece of clothing. He groaned watching them drop to the floor. The blond pushed him away, moving them clumsily to the sofa. Izaya pinned him down, lips moving over his chest, hands moving lower, sliding into his boxers, squeezing his growing erection. "Mm Iz...aya." He wrapped his arms around his lower, jerking his hips up, forcefully grinding them together. _

_He shuddered, letting out a groan, his boxers dropped on the floor, slick fingers pressing into him and then they were gone. Izaya sank into him, thrusting deep, pulling out and making him whimper. His arms wrapped around the informant's neck, lifting his hips in time with his lover, there was no way he was letting the flea take control. _

"_Iz...ya." Izaya reached for his erection, stroking him roughly, keeping up his pace, hitting his prostrate everytime. "Cum for me, Shizu-chan." Damn flea. He tensed, moaning when Izaya flicked his thumb over the tip, digging his nail into the slit. He gasped his back arching, his orgasm spraying over his stomach and the informant's hand. _

Shizuo groaned opening his eyes. Relieved that he wasn't hard, that would have been embarrassing, but he felt damp, so he knew he had made a mess in his boxers, great. He looked around seeing Izaya wasn't in the room. Where had he gone? "Shizu-chan." He blinked looking up, the flea walking into the room, setting the tray down, his eyes fixed on the way Izaya was eating his toast.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan. Are you feeling any better?" The blond nodded. "Still a bit dizzy. How long was I out?" His breath stopped as he caught the other "This time it was a lot shorter, you slept through the night. Do you remember what you said to Shinra?"

"...Yeah. It's like you said. I'm scared." He looked away, his face heating up. "Silly protozoan. I'll be here. Shinra can't do anything until your sickness is gone." The blond nodded, the covers moving. "Did you do... things, last night?" He groaned as the flea smirked. "No, I wouldn't lay my hand on a sick Shizu-chan. But you looked like you were having a good dream. Shizu-chan's already cheating on me."

"I thought those would have stopped." The blond flushed looking away. "How often do you dream about me? Shizu-chan." He glared at the informant, seeing him smirk. "Shut it, flea." He let out a tired sigh. He hated being sick. "Do you want me to help you eat?"

"Fine, just until I'm better." Which would hopefully be soon, this wasn't what he wanted. "Open up, Shizu-chan." The blond shook his head. "I could still manage to tip that over you." The flea shrugged "Would you lick it off then?" Shizuo glared at him, thinking back to his dream. "I hate you, Izaya." But of course, he didn't mean it. He loved the damn flea and by the look in his eyes, he wasn't buying it, as usual the flea saw through him. " Hurry up and get better." he nodded, taking his hand. "Yeah. I will."

It took him a while to get completely better. Every time he thought he was healed he would come down with another cold, spending more time in bed. After two weeks of being weak and looked after, he finally woke up feeling stronger, without a single sniffle or a cough. "Flea, I think you can call Shinra."

He received no answer, with a sigh he pulled himself out of bed, heading towards the doorway. "Shizu-chan, should you be up?" The flea was leaning against the wall, at the top of the stairs. "It's fine, I'm not sick. Can you call Shinra?" He turned away, not wanting the flea to see how scared he was. "Sure. Come on, Shizu-chan."

He made his way down the stairs, the flea close to his side. "Shizu-chan." Fingers closed around his own, leading him to the sofa. "Don't push yourself." Shizuo sighed sitting down, reaching for the remote. He was tensed up, his working fist clenched together. From the corner of his eye, he could see the flea holding his phone, close to his ear. "Shinra. Shizu-chan is ready." He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, Izaya had left the room.

Shizuo started flicking through the channels, giving himself something to do. If he was completely honest, he was terrified. Every time he thought about Shinra fixing him, he thought back to the operating table, immense pain and the crazy doctor hovering over him. How would Shinra fix it? Would he have to go through the same amount of pain?

"Shizu-chan. Here." He glanced up, seeing the flea hold a cup in front of him, steam rising. "Thanks, flea." His fingers shook as he grabbed the handle, hoping Izaya didn't notice. The other's fingers held onto the cup, closing around his own. "Let go, flea. It's hot." He let out a groan, his lips brushing against Izaya. He was glad everything hadn't been for nothing.

Shizuo relaxed on the sofa, watching a martial art film, the flea next to him, holding his hand, leaning into him. Like this it was if it he wasn't waiting for a serious operation. He froze when the door bell rang. His body tensed, hand clenching as he watched Izaya answer the door. It was only Celty, he couldn't see what was written on the screen, it was too far away and not directed at him. "Yeah, be careful."

As the two came towards him, he fought the urge to run. This was his best friend and his lover. They wouldn't hurt him. He jumped as Izaya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Shizu-chan." He tilted his head, giving the flea better access, as his lips moved against his skin, arms wrapping around from behind him.

Shizuo smiled. "I get it, flea. I'll go." The flea nodded, letting him go. He didn't move as black shadows crawled over his feet, covering him in darkness. His gaze fixed to Izaya's, breathing deep. "It's so you don't get sick." He nodded, trusting the pair as the substance clung to his face, enveloping him completely.

He couldn't see anything, it was dark and he felt drained. It was okay, he had Izaya, he was safe. He was safe. Safe. And sleepy, so sleepy. His eyes closed as he was lulled by the gentle movement. Who was carrying him Celty or Izaya? It didn't matter, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he slept for, his eyes opening slowly, gazing around the white room. He struggled finding himself on a metal table, the same as last time, strapped down, by black thick straps. Not again he needed to get away, he couldn't go through that again. "Shizu-chan." He froze as Izaya leaned against the door.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Shinra wheeled a tray in full of instruments, that made his blood run cold. It was okay, Shinra wasn't Shingen. "Shizu-chan." He found Izaya's hand in his own, squeezing reassuringly. "I'm here." He felt himself relax. "I'm not going anywhere." He nodded, glad he was still here.

"Shizuo, I'm going to undo everything, my father done. Don't worry, you won't be conscious. You won't feel a thing." Shizuo smiled gratefully. "Thanks Shinra." He turned to his lover. "See you when I wake up?" Even now it was still a question. The flea gave him a look, bending down to kiss him. "Hey, no kissing, he might catch a cold." Both he and Izaya sighed, separating, their hands still connected.

Coffee and crimson continued to stare at each other, one of worry, the other of concern. Shizuo didn't look away, even after the mask was lowered over his face, he was feeling drained again, his eyes slipping closed as he breathed deep. He was slipping, sliding into unconsciousness. See you soon, Izaya.

Next:- Support


	24. Support

**Support**

**Izaya**

_A/N:- Thank you for all the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

His Shizu-chan took forever to get better, Izaya spent every moment at his side. He kept the blond in bed, doing everything for him. Every time he thought he was getting better, the odd sniffle would be back, turning into a full blown cold. Two weeks of feeding the blond soup and keeping an eye on his temperature.

He was downstairs, when he heard the blond call. He got to the top of the stairs, just in time to see Shizu-chan walking from the room. He leaned against the wall, studying his lover. He wasn't struggling and he had a lot more colour in his cheeks. "Shizu-chan, should you be up?" He could see he was better, but just in case. "It's fine, I'm not sick. Can you call Shinra?" He said nothing about the slight wobble in the blond's voice or the way he turned away.

"Sure, Come on, Shizu-chan." He kept close, watching the blond take one step at a time. "Shizu-chan." He held onto trembling fingers, leading him to the sofa. "Don't push yourself." He heard the blond sigh, as he took out his phone, dialling Shinra's number. It was answered on the third ring. _Hello? _"Shinra, Shizu-chan is ready." He could see Shizu-chan listening and knew it would only make him nervous.

_Are you sure? Izaya. The slightest cold could ruin everything. _He sighed as he left the room, out of ear shot. "He's fine, he's sitting on the sofa at the moment." He could hear a sigh on the other end. _Izaya, you know what has to be done, even I don't know what will happen. _Izaya shook his head, leaning against the wall. "Fix Shizu-chan, Shinra."

_Okay, I'll send Celty. _Izaya ended the call, making his way back to the blond. Shizu-chan was sitting on the sofa, visibly shaking. He hadn't noticed he was there. Damn Shingen, he was going to pay for this. Instead of going to the sofa and comforting the blond., he went into the kitchen, to make his lover a hot drink.

"Shizu-chan. Here." He handed the blond the mug, still holding onto to the handle, even as Shizu-chan took it, with trembling fingers. "Let go, flea. It's hot." Izaya blinked, the blond leaning up to kiss him. He could see everything his Shizu-chan was feeling. The confusion and fear in those coffee eyes.

Izaya sat next to him on the sofa, his attention on the blond, instead of the film, Shizu-chan had wanted to watch. He was holding his hand, leaning into him, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. He was glad the shaking had finally stopped, showing how calm the blond was. It was ruined at the sound of the doorbell, Shizu-chan freezing, his body tensing.

Izaya could tell the blond was watching him as he opened the door. This could end badly, even though he had no strength, he could still do damage. Even as weak as he was, he still knew Shizu-chan would try, he wasn't the type to give up. So unpredictable and stubborn. Celty had her PDA out, in front of her. _Is Shizuo ready? _"Yeah, be careful." _I'll have to use my shadows. If he goes outside like he is, Shizuo will get sick._

He could see Shizu-chan staring at them, twitching slightly, eyes shifting to the door behind them. Ah, he was going to run. He quickly crossed the distance, feeling the blond jump, as he rested his hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Shizu-chan." He placed a kiss on the shell of the blond's ear, grinning when the other moved, to give him better access.

Izaya moved his hand, draping his arms around the blond, kissing along his neck, until he was calm.

"I get it, flea. I'll go." Izaya let go, seeing the blond smile, backing away with a nod of his head. His fingers clenched around the knife in his pocket, watching Celty's shadows, cover his feet, slowly enveloping his Shizu-chan in darkness. He fixed his expression, meeting the blond's panicked gaze. "It's so you don't get sick.."

He received a nod in return, the other's breathing calming. He couldn't help but smile, at the belief in his Shizu-chan's eyes. It faded, as the shadows clung to the blond's neck, finally covering his face. He shot Celty a warning glare. _It won't hurt him, he'll be safe. _Even so he still played with the knife, twirling it between his fingers.

He watched Celty, moving to pick the blond up from sofa, slapping her hand away. "I can do it." The shadows felt weird, his fingers slipping through. Izaya crouched, sliding his fingers underneath, slowly lifting the blond up. He held him close, hearing nothing from the black substance. "Lets go." He followed Celty from the apartment.

He said nothing as he climbed awkwardly onto the back of the bike, still holding the blond. He didn't so much as blink, a shadow like helmet covering his head. Izaya wrapped one arm around Shizu-chan, holding him as close as possible, his other hand, gripping the side of the bike. And then they were speeding down the street, a blur to his precious humans.

At any other time, he would have been interested, he was on the bike with a a dullahan. Instead, his gaze was focused on the bundle of shadows in his arms. They reached Shinra's in record time, Celty speeding up as she heard a siren behind her. The illegal doctor was already outside, waiting for them.

"Welcome back, my beloved." Shinra grinned, attempting to hug Celty. Izaya climbed from the bike, moving forward and catching Shinra's attention. "Lets get Shizuo fixed up." He followed the doctor into the makeshift hospital, carrying Shizu-chan into a single room, his sharp eyes taking everything in.

It was a different room, than they usually used, when Shinra had to patch them up. That was when Shizu-chan was a monster and they fought every day. It seemed so long ago. This one was plain white, a single operating table in the centre of the room, a large light above. There was an unplugged heart monitor, the rest of the room was empty, except for a small clock on the wall. "Izaya, lay him down."

Gently he lowered him onto the table, moving the straps out of the way. He moved to back away, sighing at Shinra's voice. "You need to do the straps up." Now that they had become lovers, he had many ideas of what he could do, this hadn't been what he had in mind. This wasn't the way he wanted his Shizu-chan held down. Reluctantly he pulled the thick straps across, connecting them to the other side.

He was leaning against the door, when the blond opened his eyes. As he thought, he struggled in his bindings as soon as he looked around, probably thinking Shingen was about to operate on him again. "Shizu-chan." He smiled as the blond visibly relaxed, sighing in relief, turning to face him. Izaya moved forward, distracting him from the trolley, Shinra was bringing in. "Shizu-chan."

He took the blond's hand in his own, squeezing reassuringly. "I'm here." The hand he was holding stopped trembling, relaxing in his grip. "I'm not going anywhere." The blond nodded, smiling up at him. "Shizuo, I'm going to undo everything, my father did. Don't worry you won't be conscious. You won't feel a thing."

"Thanks Shinra." Izaya focused on the blond, gripping his hand. "See you when I wake up?" He resisted the urge to sigh. Even now, Shizu-chan doubted him. They had gotten this far, he wasn't letting him go that easily. He lowered his head, moving to kiss the blond. "Hey, no kissing, he might catch a cold." He sighed, fingers twitching against his blade, keeping his hand connected to his Shizu-chan.

He could see the worry in the blond's eyes, neither one looking away. Those coffee eyes, kept their gaze on him, even as the mask was lowered, Shizu-chan slowly losing consciousness, his eyes closing. He felt the hand slip from his grip, resting by his side. He waited until he could see the rise and fall of the blond's chest, proof he was still okay.

Izaya watched as Shinra worked, slightly irritated, that he and Celty were seeing his lover's naked body. He could see, Celty sitting by the wall, creating a cocoon around them, making the room dark, the only light was the bright one, above the table, illuminating the blond. He could still see everything. The needles, being slid into skin, some full of liquid, others connected to machines.

He said nothing as Shinra wiped his brow, steady beeping filling the room. His gaze focused on the small image of a heart and the number next to it. Even as Shinra made the first cut, Izaya still held onto the unresponsive hand, squeezing tightly. He noticed the sweat on his friend's forehead, the look of concentration as he kept looking back at the open file laying on the trolley.

Time passed slowly, his nerves on edge. Ten minutes passed, fifteen, seventeen, twenty five. Tick tick tick, crack! The knife he had been holding onto, flew with perfect aim, silencing the thing. The only noise left was the sound of the heart monitor. "Thanks. The thing was driving me nuts." Izaya said nothing.

His head shot up, crimson eyes widening as the monitor broke its steady rhythm. "Shinra, what's wrong?" The illegal doctor, wiped his brow again, blood on his gloves. He worked quickly, until the monitor was back to normal. Izaya looked at him, noticing he had stopped moving. "Shinra?" His friend was still. "I...can't." he watched the glint, as the scalpel fell, clinking on the floor. "I'm sorry. I can't fix this. I'm not...my father."

Izaya straightened, narrowing his eyes. He moved quickly to the clock, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his blade, yanking it from the clock. "Where's Shingen?" He flicked the knife closed, slipping it back into his pocket. "Izaya?" He was back at the table in a flash, holding the blond's hand. "Shinra, where is he?" Shinra shook his head. "He won't help."

Izaya turned the knife in his pocket. "He did this, he can fix it." He kept his gaze locked with Shinra's worried one, the illegal doctor looking away and sighing. "Fine, he's in the other room. Celty was dealing with him." He blinked in surprise. They had brought Shizu-chan here and that man was next door? "I wouldn't have let anything happen." Izaya shook his head, letting go of the blond's hand. "Do what you can. I'll be back with Shingen."

He didn't like it, damn he didn't want the crazy scientist anywhere near his lover. But whether he liked it or not, Shinra couldn't fix it. His friend was a genius when it came to medical knowledge, it wasn't his fault, his father was crazy and he didn't understand his workings. Shinra had tried, now it was Shingen who had to fix everything and Izaya would make sure he did.

Next:- Awake


	25. Awake

**Awake**

**Shizuo**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Dreams are in italics._

_Ah, he was dreaming, it looked like he had been put under successfully. Shizuo glanced around seeing what he was dreaming of. Of course, the start of everything. He was stuck in his memories, his legs moved forward, crashing through the gate, as laughter rang out in front of him. Ah he remembered this moment, just as he remembered everything Izaya did. Once he turned the corner he would be hit by a truck. _

_Not that his dream self's body listened to him, he was forced to go charging around the corner, wincing as the truck slammed into him. He flew high into the air before landing with a thud on the pavement, his uniform was ruined, but that was the least of his worries. He lay there breathing hard, seeing the object of his affection gazing down at him mockingly. _

_Shizuo shivered at that look, not from fear, he would never be scared of Izaya, at least not in that way. He had chased Izaya for his own protection, he had expected the flea to run away and never bother him again. But Izaya had challenged him, he had fought back, hell he had just been hit by a truck and he could see no remorse in those crimson eyes. He had fallen for a monster of a different kind._

_The scene shifted and he found himself sitting on the roof top with Shinra and Kadota. He closed his eyes, remembering the moment perfectly. The door opened, as they were eating their lunch, the flea bouncing out, that usual grin on his face. He didn't want to look at the girl latched to his arm. It was the day Izaya had gotten a girlfriend, the sight made his heart twinge in his chest. _

_The relationship had only lasted two days, until Izaya had gotten bored and told her he didn't care about her. But for those two days, he was in pain, proof of what he felt for him. He had stayed in his room, with no appetite, not wanting to go to school._

_Everything changed again, this time he was standing outside the gym. The first time he had done something for Izaya. The flea had managed to piss off the entire school, he was crafty and manipulative, or as Shinra said an asshole. They weren't planning anything good for the flea, he felt sick with every word he heard. So he did what he could. Burst into the gym and beat every single person in there up. _

_Every single one had been put in hospital, instead of Izaya they turned their anger and hatred towards him. It was fine, even though he didn't want to fight, even though he hated violence,If it kept them away from his crush. That was the day he had chosen to become Izaya's scape goat._

_The ground underneath him changed to pavement, he now held a sign in his hands. From here he could see wide crimson eyes, as a vending machine slammed exactly 5cm away from him. Shizuo sighed, full of relief that it had worked. The only way to keep Izaya out of trouble was to keep his attention focused, he would let the flea believe he was his toy. _

_He remembered being in the garden of his home, spending every minute on his control. He now had perfect aim, unless he lost control, he would never be able to harm Izaya. Every time he threw something, Izaya would dodge, teasing that he had missed. He was glad he had missed. _

_The ground slipped from underneath him, this time he found himself on the day they finished school. He didn't smile, but he didn't cry either. No he had done that last night, when he realised Izaya would be moving away. Even if the flea hated him, he still wanted to stay by his side. And so his body moved, unable to fight the memory, their last day ending the same as the first. He didn't bother getting up, everything was over._

_He didn't blink as the scene changed once again. His clothes were different, he was wearing a bartender suit, which one he didn't know yet, he had worn so many it was near impossible to tell. His dream self raised his arm, pushing open the door. Oh, so it was the first. The day Izaya had framed him, the day he realized his feelings would never be returned. Where he was pretending, Izaya truly hated him he should have expected it. _

_So he struggled, he punched, kicked and lashed out, the pain in his chest, worse than the weapons they used to get him under control. Who knew heartbreak was this bad. And yet he was happy to see Izaya, the new jacket that oddly enough suited him. He still had that same gleam in those crimson eyes. The one that told him, he was up to something._

_When he fell into unconsciousness, his one comfort was that the flea hadn't managed to get himself killed, he was still in reach, still causing trouble. That was good enough. He fell forward, wondering how it was possible to pass out in a dream._

Coffee eyes snapped open, in shock. He was awake. Wasn't he? His eyes were wide and panicked, looking up into the bright light shining down on him. He struggled uselessly in the binds, his gaze snapping around the room randomly. "Oh, you're awake." Shizuo froze, he recognized that voice. Sure enough Shingen came into view. Fuck, was he dreaming again?

"Hey, don't you dare carry on while he's awake." Izaya? "Fine." He winced as he felt a hash pinch against his arm. "There, he's sedated." Why was Shingen operating on him? Wasn't it supposed to be Shinra? It didn't matter, his eyelids slipped closed as he felt the drugs kick in, dragging him back into darkness.

_Where was he now? He knew he had been put back to sleep. "Shizu-chan." He blinked, finding himself laying down, fingers threading through his hair. Soft laughter reached his ears. "I know you're awake, silly protozoan." He sat up realizing he was on the flea's lap. This wasn't a memory, so maybe this time he was actually dreaming. _

"_Not that I mind, you're cute like this, I'm the only one that knows the real you." Shizuo shivered breathless as soft lips pressed against his. "Izaya." Fingers slipped under his shirt, moving along his skin, feeling cold as ice. If he had been nice at the start, would they be together now? Would it made a difference. Probably not, neither one of the them had been ready for love. _

"_You're burning up again, Shizu-chan." Shizuo shook his head, lowering himself back onto Izaya's lap. "Shh." He stayed where he was, letting the flea play with his hair, curling his finger one way and then the other. This dream he didn't mind, he could stay like this forever. _

It didn't last, pain racked his body, making him feel sluggish, there was a dull fuzziness in his head, which he tried to ignore. Last time he had been awake he was sure Shingen had been operating on him. "Shizuo, you're awake." He blinked as he slowly gained awareness, looking around the room. There was only Shinra and Celty there. His gaze dropped to the head in her hands. Ah, so she had found it.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he searched for the missing person with his gaze. "Izaya's not here, Shizuo. We made him leave." What? Why? Izaya was helping him. His eyes widened, returning to the head. He should have known. It was why Shinra's gaze was so steely. Izaya had been the one to take Celty's head. He knew it with certainty.

Sorry Celty, he could punch the flea, but he wouldn't break up with him. After everything, his feelings only became stronger and stronger. He loved Izaya. He knew how manipulative the flea was, how much trouble he caused, after all he had made himself the one on the receiving end. After everything that had happened, he forgave him. "Get some sleep, Shizuo. Your body is still tired, you need to recover." Wordlessly he closed his eyes, falling back into a happy dream, full of soft laughter and Izaya's fingers in his hair.

Next:- Vengeful


	26. Vengeful

**Vengeful**

**Izaya**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

It was annoying, the whole situation, Shinra couldn't do anything, he didn't know whether the blond would wake up or not. And his feelings, they were irrational, he wanted his Shizu-chan better, he wanted his monster back and the one who had ruined all of that, was just behind the door. It was Shizu-chan that got angry, not him. He was the calm one and yet here he was.

Fingers wrapped around the handle of his blade, itching to use it, shaking with rage. He needed to calm down, he had never been this angry before and now that he was, he had a slight inkling of what Shizu-chan had to deal with. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside.

The room itself looked like he and Shizu-chan had a fight. Long blade marks scratched the walls, all the furniture was smashed to pieces, the light hanging precariously, about to fall at any time, dull light illuminated the room, as he moved closer, seeing his friend's father slouched against the wall. Once again he reminded himself never to piss the Dullahan off, if she could do this much damage with such a dull blade.

Then again from what he had heard from Shinra, Shingen had done a lot worse to the fairy, cutting off her head had just been the start. For a human that would be traumatising, Celty being a supernatural entity, he didn't know how she would have felt. Not that he particularly cared. She wasn't human and his focus was now on the unconscious blond.

"Ah, Izaya-kun. It didn't work then?" The informant thought about shoving his blade right through his head, but that would be no good, he needed the arrogant doctor's help. No, scratch that, he wasn't a doctor, doctors helped people. The man in front of him was a scientist, experimenting for his own sick fascination.

Any other time and he would be having coffee with both him and Namie, laughing at their methods. And pointing out their mistakes. Shingen with the obsession of not breathing in polluted air and Namie, who was in love with her own brother. Ah, two psychopaths and he needed to convince one to help.

"Shinra isn't crazy enough to fix what I've done." His knife wielding hand twitched again. "No, which is why you'll do it." The slouched doctor laughed, cold and irritating. "You were the ones who ruined my experiment in the first place." Izaya grit his teeth. "Experiment? Shizu-chan is not your play thing."

"Well, haven't you changed your tune. What are you two an item now?" He kicked out, slamming his foot into the wall, right beside Shingen's head. "Look at that. You know its your fault he's like this? He said quite a lot in his delirious state." This time Izaya slammed his foot into the other man's gut. "How much he loves you, how much he accepts you and how much he protected you in high school." Another kick and then another.

He could feel the adrenaline build up within him, urging to do more damage. He knew that, he knew everything. He was an informant, as soon as he knew when the blond had fallen for him, his perfect memory had played back in his mind, seeing the details that weren't there before. Everything had been for his sake.

"Shingen-san. Shinra's waiting for you to operate." The scientist shrugged. "I don't care what happens to your boyfriend, Izaya-kun." This time he did use his knife, straight across Shingen's throat. A thin trail of blood showed, but nothing showed, he hadn't cut that deep. After all he was a master of control.

"Try again." He brought his full weight down on Shingen's ankle, crimson eyes lighting up as the man screamed. The sickening crack, as he made the same motion was satisfying, but nothing what his lover had gone through. "Hmm, just like Celty. You saw what she did to this room." Maybe he should start on the other ankle. Crouching down, he let his eyes darken, showing the man a side that he hadn't even shown Shizu-chan, through all of those years.

This was malicious rage, seeping through every fibre of his being, his face contorted , poker face broken. He wondered if the silly protozoan would still love him, if he saw how evil he could truly be. He knew the answer, yes he would. The blond had been in love with him from the start, even after everything he had done, he still stayed.

He had a lot to make up for, he would start here and now, because violence wasn't the answer. It wasn't his answer. It was irrational and beautiful reserved only for his Shizu-chan. His was manipulation, cold, cruel and very satisfying as he watched his plans link together in perfection.

The scientist tensed as he towered over him, knowing he had a crazed gleam in his eyes. He knew the look he wore, he had seen it many times in the mirror as he ran through all of his expressions in the mirror, checking that his poker face was securely in place. A single mistake and it could be the end of him.

"What do you want?" He let the adrenaline die, knowing he had to calm down. Control was what he was good as. He could feel his muscles relax, as they settled back into his usual mask. Still what the scientist saw must have shaken him. "To fix Shizu-chan. What do you want?"

He almost laughed at the disbelieve shown on the other's features. He had a feeling he knew what the man wanted. "The head." Of course he did. His main goal, to use the head and awaken Celty, a Valkyrie and take his place in Valhalla, once war spills over Ikebukuro. The head that was hidden behind a row of books, beside his desk.

Could he take someone with him to Valhalla? None of his humans were good enough to go with him, he loved all of them equally. But Shizu-chan, he couldn't leave him behind. His heart lurched at leaving the blond's side. Ah, so this is what love does to people. Without a hint of hesitation he met the scientist's gaze. "Deal."

Crazed laughter filled the broken room. "You have it bad. Don't you? Izaya-kun." He said nothing turning away from the man and moving towards the door a pained cry echoed. He turned with a smirk on his face. "What's wrong? Shingen-san. It looks like your foot is hurt." The informant shrugged. "Well you're the doctor, I'm sure you can take care of it." He left the room, his own childish laughter covering pained groans.

He was grinning as he skipped into the room, not looking at the unconscious blond, not yet. "Shingen will fix Shizu-chan." He ignored the screen in his face, demanding to know what he did, instead watching Shinra's shoulders drop. "Great. I'll go and get him." The two left the room, leaving him alone with Shizu-chan.

Very gently he ran the backs of his fingers through soft blond hair. "I'd say this makes us about even, Shizu-chan." No, that wasn't true, he was no longer keeping score. He was doing this so he would have the blond by his side. "You didn't get very far." Reluctantly he stepped back from the table, his eyes never leaving the scientist. He could see Shinra and Celty were on their guard as well.

Halfway through, Shizu-chan's eyes snapped open, struggling in the binds. "Oh, you're awake." He didn't trust Shingen, moving forward as the scientist went to continue. "Hey, don't you dare carry on while he's awake." His fingers were in reach of the man's wrist. "Fine. There he's sedated." His fingers clenched around his knife, at the harsh treatment he was showing his Shizu-chan.

As soon as he was sure the blond was unconscious, he stepped back. "I'm nearly finished here. Go get what you promised." He should have expected that. "Promised what?" Izaya kept silent, ignoring everything around him. It could wait until he was sure Shingen had finished.

Twice the heart monitor had beeped, the scientist had only laughed and stabilised his patient. "I'm done." What had been only hours, felt like days. Exhaustion filled him, mentally and physically. Even Shizu-chan hadn't worn him out this much in their chases. But a promise was a promise and until the blond woke up, they wouldn't know if it had been successful.

He called a cab to his apartment, quickly grabbing the head from behind his books and jumping back in the same cab, enough time to lament that he wouldn't be going to Valhalla. Not that he planned to hand over the head to Shingen, no the scientist had caused too much damage. If he couldn't have the head, then there was only one option.

The look on their faces was priceless, as he walked in, glancing over to see Shizu-chan still sleeping. "Celty, here. You can have this back. It is yours." He didn't bother to dodge the resounding slap, as shadows spiked, slamming him into the wall. He was pretty sure he heard his skulls rattle. She truly was a monster. _You. You. You had it?! _

Izaya shrugged. "It was given to me. Shingen here wants it." The jar was smashed, glass laying on the floor, while the dullahan's head rested in the crook of her arm. "Celty my beloved?" Shinra looked confused as he reached out, only for shadows to cling to him. He sent a smirk over their shoulders, directed at Shingen. Now try and get it.

He blinked at the punch, Shinra threw. His friend had more strength than he let on. "Enough Izaya. I knew you were an asshole, but this has gone too far." He could see the wheels turning in the younger doctor's head. "Get out. I don't want you here or anywhere near Celty." Skirting around the pair, he stood by the operating table.

"Stay away from Shizuo." Crimson eyes gleamed, as he caressed the cheek of his lover, crouching down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Sorry Shinra. Shizu-chan is mine. You can't keep us apart." Though he knew they would try, that's how they would punish him. "I'll see you soon, Shizu-chan." Another kiss and then he was gone, out of the door, dodging a pissed off dullahan's scythe.

Next:- Alone


	27. Alone

**Alone**

**Shizuo**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts. And onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Dreams and Celty are in italics._

Coffee eyes closed against the light of the room. He didn't feel like waking up, knowing the one he wanted wouldn't be there. He would have preferred to stay in his dreams, laying on his lover's lap. Just when things were going so well.

His head felt slightly fuzzy and he couldn't move as of yet, it was like the bindings were still there, holding him down, though he already knew that wasn't the case. The first time he had woken up, Celty had removed them with ease.

The steady beeping that filled his ears was beginning to annoy him. If he could he would've reached over and ripped the wires out of his arms. But he couldn't, he was weak and defenceless. He flinched as he heard the door open, footsteps coming into the room. The damn heart monitor giving him away, as his heart rate sped up.

"So you are awake." Shit, he recognized that voice. Not again. "Your friends were worried you wouldn't wake up again." The footsteps came closer, towards where he was laying. Something pressed against his eyelid, forcing his eye open, a bright light blinding him.

Not again, why was Shingen there? His thoughts ran around his mind, the beeping from the machine increased, showing how much his heart was pounding in his chest. His other eyelid was forced up, once again the small penlight blinded him.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. "Don't bother trying to speak; none of the drugs have worn off." His eyes widened as he opened them, the bright light from above him , illuminating the crazy scientist, gas mask over his face, hovering over him. "It's a shame, but everything I did, has been undone."

He struggled to move his arms, his body refusing to listen to him. So when would the drugs wear off? He needed to get out of here. Where was his flea? Where was Celty or Shinra? He couldn't do anything as the man fiddled with wires, a syringe in his hand and then darkness took him.

_The blond groaned, shaking his head. He found himself sitting on the edge of a rooftop, looking up at the sky. "Shizu-chan, be careful not to fall." The blond waved the comment away, turning his gaze to the figure dancing along the edge. The flea was always graceful, he wasn't overly muscular, but he had some, probably from all the years, he had been running from him._

_He knew Izaya could handle himself, he knew the flea would go deeper into the underground, because that's who he was. He liked causing trouble. "Its not nice to ignore me, Shizu-chan." He froze as the flea hopped down from the ledge, coming up behind him. "You think too much for a protozoan." Shizuo sighed as thin arms wrapped around his waist, resting his head back on the other's shoulder. _

The blond growled as he woke up, the first thing he heard was that damn beeping, confirming he was alive. "Good morning, Shizuo." His eyes snapped open, seeing who was in the room. "How are you feeling? Sorry about my father." Shizuo sighed, trying to open his mouth. "...Shin-ra." He watched as his friend stepped forward. "The drugs are wearing off."

Even if he could tell, the smile looked forced. "By tomorrow you should be able to move again." The blond blinked in reply, since he couldn't move his head. "Me and Celty have been taking it it turns to watch over you." Another blink. "Thanks. Where's I- no, nevermind. I'm still tired. Can you send me back to sleep?" He said nothing as Shinra bit his lip. "I should let Celty know you're awake."

Another groan escaped him. So he wasn't even allowed the illusion that Izaya was with him? "Look my beloved, Shizuo is awake." His friend still had her head in her arms and he wondered why it wasn't attached. _How are you doing? _He read the text, the screen shoved into view. "Fine." It wasn't really fair to take it out on them, but he needed someone who wasn't there.

As usual Celty could tell something was wrong, he watched as her shadows rippled in concern. _Can you move yet? _Shizuo looked left and then right, an attempt at shaking his head. "No, not yet." He could see Shinra shuffling nervously in the background. His friend spinning around, shoving he screen in the illegal doctor's face. "D-don't worry my beloved, Shizuo will be fine." More typing and now it was beginning to irritate him, that they were having a conversation right next to him.

"My father fixed everything." He watched them going backwards and forwards, guessing what Celty was saying. "I know he caused it in the first place." More typing, her shadows spiking. "He can stay here, until he recovers." But he didn't want to. Didn't he get a say in this? "How long?" His voice shocked both of them out of their discussion.

"Well, tomorrow you should be able to move again, but it will hurt and you'll only be able to move slightly." Shizuo blinked. "After that, you'll need plenty of rest and we can see where to go from there." The blond shifted his eyes. "How long?" How long would he have to be away from the flea? "At the moment, I'd say you should be moving normally, within a month." A month. Damn it.

"Its okay, Shizuo. You can stay here within that time. We can make sure you're recovering properly. And keep him away from Izaya. Sighing, he closed his eyes. "Shinra, I'm tired." He smiled as his friend pulled out a syringe, injecting it into one of the wires, running into his skin. His eyes stayed closed as he became blissfully unaware of everything.

"_Its amazing isn't it?" He stared up at the sky, feeling the warmth behind him. "What do you mean? Shizu-chan. Are you talking about the weather?" The blond turned his head, smiling at the smirk on his lover's face. "No, you damn flea. This. Us." A giggle sounded behind him, he shivered as he felt the vibration through his skin. "I know I'm amazing. You're not too bad yourself, for a protozoic monster."_

"_Full of yourself as always." Still he was happy, even if it was a false reality, a perfect Izaya created in his mind and funnily enough, there wasn't a difference between them. "You love it though, don't you?" Yeah he did. Long, slender fingers gripped his chin, tilting his head up. "Yeah, even if you are a damn flea." _

_He brushed his lips against Izaya's soft ones, letting the smaller man, take control, their tongues lapping at each other, Izaya's tongue delving into his mouth, as they changed positions, away from the ledge, the flea on top of him. His arms wrapped around the other's neck, pulling him close, his own wet muscle coming out to play._

Shizuo groaned inwardly, the dream fading, bringing his consciousness back to reality. His mind went blank, as he realised through the darkness, he was in a different room. They had moved him. There was someone else in the room with him. That someone was too close and kissing him. He panicked, trying to move and only succeeding in turning his head.

He smiled as he heard the soft laugh above him. "Did you miss me? Shizu-chan." Ah, he thought his dream had been too vivid. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked up into crimson eyes, the only light in the room, coming from the flea's phone. "...Yeah." Damn it, he wanted to wrap his arms around him, his fingers barely bending, but it was an improvement. "How long have I been out?"

" Long enough." The light flickered, as he felt a weight on him, the flea climbing over him to lay by his side. "I'd switch the light on, but Shinra or Celty, might come in." yeah, that was true. "I had to wait until they moved you. This room has a window." The flea was doing dangerous things again. "Did it work?" Shizuo sighed, keeping his voice low like Izaya. "I don't know. Shinra and Shingen said it had been fixed. I can't move yet."

He shivered at the breath against his throat,as the other laughed. "Ah, so that's why you're not clinging to me, saying how much you missed me." The blond shook his head slightly, the movement causing a shock of pain through him. "Shut up, flea." Even though he forgave him, it still needed to be said. "You had Celty's head, all along." He felt another shiver, as the flea placed soft kisses along his neck.

He heard the other sigh, rolling on top of him. "Shizu-chan, do you hate me now?" Shizuo shook his head. "Good." He could hear the relief in Izaya's voice. "I hated you, you were unpredictable and never went along with any of my plans. If something happened in Ikebukuro, I was the first one you'd blame and most of the time, you were right." A hand covered his mouth, stopping him from replying.

"You never knew my real goal though. It's believed that Dullahans were originally Valkyries from Valhalla." Shizuo blinked, wondering what he was talking about. "When war and conflict can't be stopped, the Valkyrie is supposed to open her eyes, leading me to take my rightful place amongst the gods." The blond stared blankly, The flea was more crazy than he had originally thought. "I'm not sure why, Shingen wants it, it doesn't matter. Celty has it back now."

Wait. Did that mean? "What about your crazy plan?" He could feel Izaya's fingers making small patterns across his skin. "Its over, the sacrifice was worth it." Shizuo blinked, feeling a slight dampness in his eyes. "Its okay if you hate me." Damn it. His fingers twitched. Why wouldn't they move? Move! "Izaya. Get up here, I can't move." He winced as the weight on his chest shifted upwards.

"What now? Shizu-chan." The blond sighed, the flea knew exactly what he wanted. "Hurry up and kiss me." His breath was taken away, as the other hovered over him, lips brushing against his, gently nipping, but never biting to draw blood. Shizuo opened his mouth, giving Izaya access, tongues stroking along each other, entwining together. He wished he could move, to hold the man he loved.

Both of them froze as they heard footsteps, there was a thud "Ow!", just before he heard a click, the lights coming on, making him wince and scrunch his eyes shut. "Shizuo. Is everything okay? Celty said she heard something." Slowly he opened his eyes adjusting to the light. He was in Shinra's guest room. He had stayed here when he was a teen.

It was where he would be expected to stay. "Yeah, I was sleeping, the light woke me up." Panic shot through him as he noticed Izaya's phone lying on the covers next to him, no sign of the flea. "Ah, sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep." Another click and he was back in darkness. He waited a few minutes until he was sure Shinra wouldn't be back. "Izaya?" He smiled as he heard a muffled reply from under the bed. "I'm still here."

Next:- Together


	28. Together

**Together**

**Izaya**

_A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Dreams are in italics_

The walk back to him apartment in Shinjuku was longer than usual. It was the first time in who knows how long he had truly been alone. Shinra and Celty were pathetically stupid if they thought, they could keep him away from the blond. Shizu-chan was his. After everything they had been through, he wasn't walking away now.

Instead of taking the lift, he went up the stairs, taking his time. He was already thinking about the blond, not that he had ever stopped. He remembered every inch of Shinra's apartment, he knew his way around blind, he knew the exact window on the building. So when would they move him?

His guess was that Shinra would keep him there, using recovery as an excuse, for how long he didn't know. How long would it be until they moved him into the guest room? He reached his door, unlocking it and stepping inside. Izaya threw his jacket onto the sofa, sitting in his computer chair. Lifting his feet from the ground, he span the chair around, trying to calm the warring emotions inside him.

Within minutes he was bored. What did he usually do? All his time had been taken up looking after the sick blond. If Shizu-chan was here, he would be going upstairs to check his temperature, watch over him whilst he slept. Or maybe he would be making him more soup. The question was what he used to do before Shizu-chan.

Sighing he shook his head, switching on his computer, tapping his fingers as he waited for it to load, his gaze going to the empty space in the bookcase, where he had kept Celty's head. It was gone now, along with his friendship with Shinra and temporarily his access to Shizu-chan.

His plans were ruined as well. He wouldn't be going to valhalla. He would be stuck with the rest of his humans, instead of taking his rightful place above them. Funnily enough it didn't matter, maybe it would in the future, but for now, he was already thinking of climbing into Shinra's apartment. Logging into his computer, he buried himself in work.

The first day passed, once he had finished everything, time seemed to drag, he felt every second of it pass. Checking the chat room, he saw that no one was on and once again he was thinking about his lover. Switching off his computer, he made his way upstairs, changing his clothes.

And now he couldn't get to sleep, his mind was still awake, his thoughts keeping him up. Getting up, with a sigh, he checked his phone. Nothing from Shinra or anything about Shizu-chan. Rummaging through his drawer, he found a box of sleeping pills. Bringing a glass of water back, he took the pills, swallowing with the water and draining the glass. Settling back down, he closed his eyes, waiting for them to kick in.

_Izaya was running, he looked behind him, before facing forwards again, sprinting around the corner. He grinned as he heard a shout behind him. "You have to do better than that." Vaulting over the wall, he double backed, sneaking up behind his follower._

_He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, holding him from behind. "Too slow, Shizu-chan." He heard a sigh, as the blond rested his hands on his. "Shut it, flea." Izaya smiled seeing how red his ears had turned,as he moved his hands lower. "Oi. Not here." Letting go of him, he look his hand, leading him deeper into the alley. _

_The blond groaned as he bent his knee, grinding against his already growing erection. "Izaya." His fingers tangled in soft hair. Already his lover was flushed, craving for his touch. "Shizu-chan." His lips brushed against the other's soft ones, grinning into the kiss, as the blond joined in. "I said not here." _

"_Are you sure? This says otherwise." He jerked his knee, pressing their bodies closer together. "You want this, Shizu-chan." He blinked as his lip was bitten. "Isn't that you? How frustrated are you? Flea. You know you can't always have everything you want." Izaya looked around in confusion as the blond vanished. "Shizu-chan? Where are you?" _

_Running a hand through his hair, he ran back through the alleys searching for his Shizu-chan. There was no sign of him. Izaya stopped, to catch his breath, slipping his phone from his pocket. He scrolled though the contacts, selecting the blond's number, blinking as the phone slowly turned to dust, slipping through his fingers._

_The first drop landed on his cheek, making the informant look up. Dark clouds swirled over Ikebukuro where he was currently standing. They were turning the sky black, screams filling the air. He found himself standing on the ledge of a building, gazing down at what could only be described as chaos. _

"_Are you happy now?" Izaya turned around, smiling in relief as he saw the blond standing there. "Shizu-chan. Where did you go?" His smile dropped as he saw the pure hatred in those coffee eyes. "Shizu-chan?" Stepping from the ledge, he watched the blond carefully. "This is what you wanted isn't it? To ruin everything." _

_Crimson eyes dropped to the head in the blond's hands. Celty's head. "This is the only thing that matters right? You never care about anything other than yourself." His quick reflexes automatically caught the head as it was thrown to him. "That's more important to you, right? See ya, flea." No. That wasn't what he wanted. "Shizu-chan!"_

Izaya shot up out of bed, his crimson eyes wide. Damn it. So he was rejected even in his dreams? Rubbing a hand through his hair, he let out a frustrated groan, letting his poker face drop completely. The blond and Celty were friends. Would Shizu-chan hate him? Had he lost him? No. He wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't let him go. Not ever.

The second day he showered, had breakfast and logged straight into his computer. Nothing new. There was no one in the chat room either, he scrolled through the history, finding nothing interesting, nothing about Shizu-chan. Once he was done with his work, he threw on his coat and left his apartment.

Izaya made his way through Ikebukuro, finding his way to Shinra's home easily. He glanced up, seeing the curtains closed, the light was turned off, as usual. They hadn't moved him yet. He stayed where he was for a minute, turning into a few and then he knew he had to turn away or the dullahan might see him.

It was boring. His humans no longer entertained him, He sat in Russian sushi, staring at his plate. Even his ootoro wasn't doing anything. Shaking his head, he still took a bite of his favourite food. "Orihara-san?" He glanced up seeing one of his favourite pawns, the leader of Dollars. "Do you mind if I sit?" Wondering what he wanted, Izaya nodded.

"What can I do for you? Mikado-kun." He watched the teen, meeting his blue eyes. "I need some information." The informant nodded, that was what everyone wanted. "Orihara-san. Are you okay?" Making sure his usual mask was on, he grinned at the teen, watching the other shiver. "Why would you ask that? Mikado-kun."

"Um, no reason. I haven't seen Heiwajima-san in a while." Finishing his mouthful, he stared at the trembling teen. "Do you need him for something? Don't tell me Mikado-kun has a crush." The boy opposite him was quiet. "I was worried, Heiwajima-san asked me to get that information. Is he okay?" Ah, that was right. In a way Mikado had been the start of all of it. "Why would -"

"Please, Orihara-san. Is he okay?" Izaya sighed, seeing the look of concern in watery blue eyes. "He doesn't have his strength any more." A sharp gasp made him smile, the teen actually cared about the monster of Ikebukuro. "He'll have it back soon. Mikado-kun, you still owe me for that information." Blue eyes widened. "I already told you who it was for."

Izaya shook his head. "That was before, everything happened. Shingen made Shizu-chan suffer." The teen had his head lowered. "What do you want me to do?" And now he had an idea, clear in his mind. "Check up on Shizu-chan for me. He's being taken care of by Shinra and Celty." taking out his phone, he quickly text their address to Mikado. "As far as they know, you didn't talk to me. I'll wait for your call, Mikado-kun." The boy only sighed. "This is my fault. Isn't it?" he didn't answer.

And now it was the waiting game. He tried and failed to put his lover in the back of his mind. So more time passed by agonizingly slowly, while he waited for Mikado's text or call. It was hours before he had what he wanted. As soon as his phone beeped, he grabbed it, reading from the screen. _Heiwajima-san keeps waking up and asking to be put back to sleep. Shinra is moving him to the guest room tomorrow. _

Another restless night, full of horrible dreams, followed by a pointless day, finding runaway wives, lost cats and dealing with requests from Shiki. It didn't matter though, in a number of hours and he could see the blond. It was only two days, but it felt like a lifetime. _Heiwajima-san is in the guest room, he's awake but he can't move. _

He text back, thanking the teen and letting him know the debt had been paid. Kida really should keep a better eye on his friend. Mikado wasn't like normal teenagers, he was going down a dark path, the same as him actually. Still if the younger blond didn't see it in time, he would lose him. But for now he had something to look forward to. Tomorrow night, he could sneak in to see his Shizu-chan.

The next day passed by uneventful, just watching the clock tick by. And then he watched the sky turn dark. He waited until it got late, then slipped his jacket on, leaving his apartment. Izaya took his usual route to Ikebukuro, finding himself standing outside of Shinra's building. The light was off, but he knew now, that the room was occupied.

Using his perfected pakour skills, he got to the window, he needed. Taking his knife from his pocket, he levered the frame, using his fingers to push it open. Climbing in as quietly as he could, he closed it behind him, digging his phone out, using it as the only light source in the room. He smiled as it fell on the bed, showing the bundle underneath the covers.

Izaya stepped closer, watching the sleeping figure, the way his chest rose and fell in steady rhythm. His fingers softly touched the other's cheek, stroking lightly. "Shizu-chan." It came out as a whispered sigh. The blond mumbled in his sleep, leaning forward he brushed his lips against the soft blond's, to his surprise the sleeping figure kissed him, back moving his lips and dragging him in deeper.

He could see when Shizu-chan woke up, the other turned his head away, probably not knowing who he was kissing. He let out a soft laugh. "Did you miss me? Shizu-chan." He could see his face in the faint light, see the relief there. "...Yeah." The blond was silent for a few seconds. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough." Too long, way too long and he wouldn't be letting him out of his sight from now on. He climbed onto the bed, snuggling into his side. "I'd switch the light on, but Shinra or Celty, might come in. I had to wait until they moved you. This room has a window." He heard the other sigh. "Did it work?" Or was everything a waste of time? "I don't know. Shinra and Shingen said it had been fixed. I can't move yet."

"Ah, so that's why you're not clinging to me, saying how much you missed me." He felt Shizu-chan shake his head, the blond wincing in pain. "Shut up, flea." And then it was the conversation he had been dreading, his dreams flashing back in his mind." You had Celty's head, all along." Trying to distract him, he placed kisses along the blond's neck.

Izaya rolled on top of him, kissing him again. "Do you hate me now?" He sighed in relief, as Shizu-chan shook his head. "I hated you, you were unpredictable and never went along with any of my plans. If something happened in Ikebukuro, I was the first one you'd blame and most of the time, you were right." Now was the time for the truth.

He used his hand to cover the blond's opening mouth. "You never knew my real goal though. It's believed that Dullahans were originally Valkyries from Valhalla." He smiled as he watched the blond blink in confusion. "When war and conflict can't be stopped, the Valkyrie is supposed to open her eyes, leading me to take my rightful place amongst the gods."

Shizu-chan was staring blankly at him. "I'm not sure why, Shingen wants it, it doesn't matter. Celty has it back now." He turned away, drawing small patterns on his lover's skin. "What about your crazy plan?"

"Its over, the sacrifice was worth it. It's okay if you hate me." But he still wouldn't let him go. "Izaya. Get up here, I can't move." That he hadn't expected. The informant moved upwards, teasing the blond. "What now? Shizu-chan." He heard the soft gasp underneath him. "Hurry up and kiss me." He did just that, brushing his lips gently against the other, nipping lightly.

His lover opened his mouth, giving him access, delving in, he tasted all of him, the blond doing his best to keep up. Both of them froze as they heard footsteps, Izaya throwing himself off of the bed "Ow!", he managed to roll underneath, just before he heard a click, light filling the room. "Shizuo. Is everything okay? Celty said she heard something." Of course it would be Shinra, interrupting them.

He stayed where he was, listening to their conversation. "Yeah, I was sleeping, the light woke me up." He noticed the slight hit of panic in the blond's voice. Oh. He had left his phone on the bed. "Ah, sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep." Yes, go away and leave them alone. "Izaya?" he smiled at the harsh whisper. "I'm still here." He wouldn't be going anywhere.

Next:- Movement


End file.
